The Ten Celestial
by ADChipmunk
Summary: [Base version on Digimon Tri, The Tamers, The DATS and The Frontiers and ALVINNN and the Chipmunk in 2015] The DigiDestineds learn that Alvin and his brothers along with The Chipettes that they got their own Digimon who happen to be the rarest Digimon which no-one haven't seen them before in their life. Can the DigiDestineds save them before the enemy will get their hands of them.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

A woman who try very best to stop that unstoppable Digimon who control in inner strength. A woman who use his graceful power to stop the Digimon unlimited power that control fate and death. A woman who called herself Yggdrasil, the most powerful super computer of all Digimon in the Digital World who trying to stop that Digimon who have a power of a God himself. She wear her Gothic blue and white dress with two angel wings behind her back with mystic staff as prove that she is Yggdrasil, with light silver hair with grey colour eyes with fair colour skin. Many Digimon love her when he brought back many Digimon who perished in battle, now she face the most powerful Digimon in history that her power couldn't stop that fiend Digimon who control all reality.

VictoryGreymon, ZeedGarurumon fought bravery to stop that Digimon with every strength with they got and now they got been beaten in brutally and unconscious and reverted back into their Rookie-form along with few other Digimon who tried to stop that Digimon.

Zanbamon and MangaAngemon use their attack and end up unconscious with every strength they have. Zanbamon have suffer a lots of damage and MagnaAngemon use his Gate of Destiny attack and tried to seal, but the seal is somehow broken and smash into lots of prices in golden flake dust.

Ravemon is also putting his strength with his Celestial Blade attack, of course that attack have no effect and end up defeated and reverted back to his Rookie-form

Many Digimon lost their life, knowing that Digimon is more powerful than Yggdrasil, more powerful than VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon, and more destruction than NEO with unlimited move and power they never seen before.

Yggdrasil is huff out a lot of breath when she try to use that attack. That attack should finish him off, knowing he's just a Digimon who have a heart of evil and pure desire. She worn out from her battle, knowing she won't give up and never surrender as long as have hope to defeat that monster she never withstand before in her.

She look that Digimon who look like a god, but more evil with the power of Entity from what she realise after she witness that triumphed she never saw it in her life.

"Your power are useless to defeat me," said undertone voice that mix with sinister, unspeakable voice. "I watch and see when this "chosen" who defeated this NEO with all his power to defeat him."

Yggdrasil have no word to say in front of this monster after when he continuingly said to her.

"Being the most powerful computer is all you can," he adding on to her. "Have you not sense my power is way beyond your limit, Yggdrasil? I watch, I rise and I see those Digimon are peaceful race, knowing they are heart of good to allow peace and harmony to take shape. Until you come along with your friend and your ally who agreed to help you to regain with strength by Barbamon. That foolish Demon Lord of Greed have no right to control all your power. That's why Barbamon is a Sin Lord of Greed, fifth member of the Seven, knowing I control him. Even his power are no match for me. Have you not said a word, my dear?"

Yggdrasil look bestow on him, knowing her real name is Norn Mikihara, who chosen by Yggdrasil when her name mean Norse as base of the Viking legend and myth. And Mikihara is a Japanese name as stand for, beautiful tree field. Now she's chosen by Yggdrasil as her job is too look after the Digital World from upcoming threat and now there is. After they defeated NEO, soon all Digimon are return to normal when an unknown welcome committed have arrive in the Digital World have destroyed all life in the Digital World that cause chaos and darkness and darkness will spread across the world itself.

"It true that Barbamon can't . . . control you," she finally said her word with all strength to speak out, but the pain is still hurting him. "Even your power is graceful than mine. Even I couldn't stop you," she barely hold on with her stick as a support staff. "I don't know you are and where you come from, I will not allow you to destroy the Digital World!"

"And what else should I do," he taunting her, "controlling the human world? No! I always wanted to see your power as well as mine. I can see that you are weak to stand against me, your attack are flawless. Without your friend to guide you or help you. Look around you: all your friends, the return Digimon who defeated have no strength to defeat me. I thought that you could control the Knight. After all the Royal Knights are still severing to you. Without the Knights, the Digital World are tumble in fear."

"You may do that whenever you like," she put all her strength without any fear on her. "As Yggdrasil, as chosen by Yggdrasil. I won't allow you to take control in the Digital World," she yell out to him with all her remain strength as she could.

But the enemy can see the strength of a human emotion, that why Yggdrasil to become a human, to feel like, how act like it. But her word and her impression and her knowledge have no effect on him when the enemy have decided to make her last motive.

"That, my dear," he sneer at her in wise expression. "Is why I did," he brought fear upon her when he did enough on her excellent. **"Seven Collide!"** he yell out in deep bellowing undertone voice.

Yggdrasil didn't make a move, or finch nor nothing. She stay standing still and wait for her punishment as death that her path is success. She closed her eyes and thinks all her friends about all her great advantage she put though, knowing she help many of them or the other way around that her friend is also help her and giving her strength and spirt to support for defeated Barbamon and NEO.

 _Thank you for all you saved me,_ her thought for reminded them for being their friends. _I thank you for being my friends and my ally. Thank you Tsurugi, Yu, Ami and Sho, thank you for giving my life back . . . my hope, and Tsurugi, goodbye._

And then a blast collide into her when the light stuck her and her is now become nothing but ashes and data that mix with her human body. All her Digimon stood, watch and helpless and see that Yggdrasil, is no longer acquired in the Digital World.

"Now she is gone for good," he said to himself. "It time to bring Barbamon back to life, knowing that his master have return and soon all reality will be destroyed under my hand, not even the One couldn't stop me now."

* * *

1997 (14th April) (It could be confirm about their birthday but they're born in spring so it either March or April if Ross Jr confirm the correct date about them).

Outside the Digital World, that somewhere in forest after the dreadful scream that bursting their ears like ear drum when one of them is about to give birth a miracle of life to welcome to the world as a miracle of Joy. Vinny is well relaxing in her bed when her water bloke when her husband promise to come back. Until in the nick of time that her wife give birth three litter baby humanoid chipmunk are all fast asleep in each different colour on them and all of them are boys, three beautiful babies boy and Vinny and her husband are so happy to see them in person. All three of them are fast asleep in their mother and father arms. Well the father is holding one chipmunk baby in red cloth to keep his son warm and relax.

Ever since he heard all three son are crying out from their mouth meaning it's alive and kick in mid-air with small fist of justice to clear them off. Thank to nation ranger who kind to help Vinny for giving birth three healthy baby chipmunks. They check the weight of them and see their perfect health. So far, all of them are perfect health and no fatal accident on them, well except that three of them got different marks of them. That's make them embraces, or slightly stunned to have a birthmarks of them. But it's doesn't matter have it or none have it. As long the babies is completely healthy, soon Vinny and her husband are once now: a family and fresh new start for them.

"I'll leave you to it," said the ranger who kindly help Vinny for her caution since the pain is hurting her inside her body. "And congratulation," he thanking to the father of the child.

"Thank you," he too thanking him and shake his hand for becoming a great father to them and since he love them very much. He sworn that no-one shall never hurt his family, including his beloved of his son.

"I can't believe that we got triple," Vinny said to them in joyful expression with few tear comes down from her eyes to see her boys are fast asleep in her arm, well apart that her husband is holding a red cloth with a chipmunk is sleeping to him that her son is very clever that he realise that is his daddy and his daddy will love him the most of it. "Would you believe it?" she ask him.

"Hard to imagine," the husband replied to her while he's holding his son. "Mind you, this little fella refuse to having me since he cried out that he wanted his daddy," he silent giggle out and kiss his little forehead that he love his son ever much and so is his other son when his wife called them Simon and Theodore and this one the one he's holding is Alvin. He love his boys ever much and so is his wife that she wanted to be overprotect parent since she accepted to be a mom and mom's job is too look after their kids from endanger off world. Until that one day their kids will live on their own and started their own family when the time is right for them.

Her husband is kissing his beloved wife on his check when two unknown character is standing right in front of them, that they proud of them to have kids to carry out their legacy when the right is time for them of course when the triple are older enough when their parent explain to them about their adventure they having since they first met.

"Honey?" Vinny ask her husband. "If we going to tell them when they're older enough. We can explain to them everything we know about."

"For once, I agree," the husband understand his wife knowing he too been there before when he first met his partner. Now his partner and Vinny partner are enjoy in the human world and both of them well excellent team working skill since they bum into each other long ago as young chipmunks to them.

Out of the blue when three unknown dust appear out of nowhere that caught all of them to see unknown digital data-dust appear from Vinny's bed. Vinny and her husband along with their partner saw that data-dust are now become a sudden light and transform into oval round shape they'd never forget to see them again. But those three are completely and all three of them got different remarkable rare marks they never seen before, except they heard stories about them and yet they thought the fives could bring out those three to being their perfect protector to look their babies boys that they love them ever much.

Vinny is almost speechless when she spoke to her husband about those three unknown eggs they never seen before in their life when she ask her husband about those eggs they never seen them before in their life.

"Honey," she whispering his ear without shouting at them knowing all three boys are fast sleep in their arms, "is that, what I think of it?"

Her husband nod to her when he didn't ask her or any reprimand that he already knew what those three. Those three are Digi-egg. And his sons will become the same step like their parents did before.

(Who is that enemy who destroying Yggdrasil in sheer power that bring total chaos? Who are those two unknown shadow standing right beside Vinny and her husband? And furthermore what lies inside those three unknown Digi-egg that appear out of nowhere? Stay tune on Chapter 1)


	2. Chapter 1: Three Unknown Kids

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and Alvin and the Chipmunk.**

Chapter 1: Three unknown kids

8 years and 8 months later:

Year 2005:

The DigiDestineds are well excited to see something really important they wanted see in person. Well few of them actually that some of them are not a fan since they heard the announcement Alvin and the Chipmunks are taking the stage in their hometown. After defeated MaloMyotismon so that peace will be restored once more since the darkness that spread across the outer world in shroud of darkness and darkness will become Chaos once more.

Their Digimon partner have never heard about when their partners said to them about that their cool, their famous with high-voice with great style they come across. Of course most of them are not a fan since they saw them in person that they never meet them before in their life. Tai, the leader of his team is well not so-good that his little sister are fan to see them when his close friend and DNA partner Matt (Or Yamato you wanted to called him) that his brother is also fan to see them in person that he thought they are cool to see when Davis is extreme jealous that one of them is way more cooler than this chipmunk he never heard about them.

Kari, along with her friends: TK, Sora, Mimi, Yolei and Cody are very excited to see them. After peace is restored in the Digital World, their Digimon have decided to stay to their home world so that they wanted to see so many stuff they never heard about it from the time being. They fully young adult, well apart from Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe and Mimi that, they're teenager about 17 or 18 expect Joe who's well over on them. Kari, Ken, Davis, Yolei and TK and Cody are younger about 15 years old, apart from Cody who is now 12 years old, knowing that child should stay at home, of course thanks to his mom that she agreed to hang around with his friend.

They're all wear their different clothing their wear. Tai is wearing his orange shirt with blue line on both side of his top with long brown jean with new sneakers he got few while ago with same funky hair style. Matt is wearing his black t-shirt with dark navy blue jean with blue and white trainers with same blonde colour hairs and both of them are the same age. Sora is wearing her peach top with cherry red skirt with long white sock with white trainer with red orange hair. Izzy is wearing his orange and green long shirt with olive green jean with black and purple shoes and his hair is red that mixes with brown. Joe is taller with button navy top with beige cream jean with light and dark grey trainers he wear with glasses with black and blue that mixes together. Mimi on the other hands that she decided to wear like western cowboy that she got it from America with her family years ago, except that she wear her western top with light brown jacket with red cherry trousers with high go-go boot that she love fashion along with her favourite pink that with medium long brown hair.

The newer DigiDestineds are also wearing their newest clothes since after their amazing adventure to defeat their former enemy. Davis is still wearing Tai's goggle since he got from his first adventure in the Digital World with same wild hair style and wearing his blue and wear shirt with red overcoat with olive and beige short jean with red and black trainers. Yolei is also wearing her yellow top with normal blue overalls she'd going to wear with dark red and grey shoes and also with her long lavender hair with same glasses with Joe but differently to compare on him. Cody is wearing his same summer clothed with very light beige top with very small purple with light brown trousers with dim yellow shoes with smooth light brown hairs. Ken is on the hand that he wearing his dark purple top with pale white on both slide on his top with aqua blue jean with chive green and white trainers with same colour hair like Joe but differently. As for the original youngest of the original DigiDestineds that Kari is wearing her light and cherry pink top with rich enlightenment purple jean with baby lime green and white trainers she wear with same colour hair like her brothers and TK is wearing his different shade of green top with grey trousers with beige trainers shoe with same hair and same eye colour like his brother, Matt. Of course both of them got different surname since what happened long ago.

They are all walking toward the concert that some of them are fan to see Alvin, Simon and Theodore that they are talking chipmunks which it is highly impossible for them and they comes from America that they speak in perfect English voice, but high definition and they're really good singer from what they makes out of it.

There Digimon partner thought they're Digimon, but its turn out there are not Digimon, that some of them believe are mutant from genetic hybrid from what they described it that they saw them in the poster with very cool look they come across with. But they make it hard to admit from what they look at it.

Yesterday that Mimi bought tickets to see them in person that she is very excited to see them that they brought Brittany's cute doll that she is an excellent role model since she saw them in America with her family that she saw their latest newest album she got that she listen to it.

Kari and TK is also a fan that TK love Alvin that he find it really cool and Kari is fan of Theodore that she believe that he's cute and Yolei is totally pump to see them and she also fan of Simon to have cool glasses and also Sora and Cody told them they too are a fan that they got their CD album since they got over month ago after peace restored to the Digital World.

They walk approach toward the consent when Mimi is all pump for excellent to see them.

"I can't wait to see them in person," her voice is sound way to exclaim.

"Calm down, Mimi," Sora calm down her knowing that both of them are their best friend. "Beside I'm sure I'm going to see them as well."

"Count me in! Beside we got plenty of time to see them. I can't wait see them including the famous Chipettes that they got good singing voice like the Chipmunk.

"You telling me," Yolei agreed with them. "I so physic to see them knowing they won great album such Witch Doctor, Christmas Don't be Late and Munk Up," her voice is beginning to squeal like Mimi did.

"Come on already," TK is had enough with excitement voice. "I know wanted to see you, as well I could."

"He's right," Kari agree with him. "Beside I can't wait to see Theodore knowing he's such a cutie."

"What wrong with Alvin? I mean he quite cool fellow from what I heard about it," TK is getting slightly little bit jealous on her.

"Alvin is fine," Kari replied to him. "But for me I think Theodore is way more cuter."

Gatomon is stated to really annoy. "Hey, what about me?" she cried to him. "I'm I that cute?"

"Of course you are cute Gatomon," Kari said to her. "You like a cute cat from what I look at it."

Gatomon is quite happy now, but for Patamon that he too is cute, but he is not too conformable when that TK got his new cap in red who like Alvin, that he's literally is a fan knowing since he hear their song is very good when he listen to TK's headphone and hear their voice. Until he's quite jealousy that Alvin is very cool, but TK have manage to calm him down from hush embracement from what they spoke about. TK told him that Angemon is way cooler and so is Patamon that Angemon is actually TK favourite number one Digimon since they're first met in the Digital World in a matter opinion actually.

Once they walk toward the concert. Fall behind well, Tai and the others are gaining toward them when they learn that some of them are fan to see them. Matt is extreme jealously that his little brother is fan of them knowing he is an excellent rock star and excellent cool look. Last time when Matt give him something that cool before his parents spit-up long ago. Good thing that his mom taught him about being cool for the time being.

Tai is on the other hand that her little sister wanted to date with Theodore, but the look of his appurtenance this Theodore he believe that he's too small from what the age said that Theodore is only eight years old like the rest of his brother from what he makes out of it. Davis is well top of his league that he is very much jealousy that Kari is going with TK, his friend and his rival knowing that Davis would dream to go out her so many time and in the future he could ask her to get married and live happy ever after. But it won't work that Kari made her chose when Light and Hope should stick together. He could wish to build a time machine so that he could warn his past to met the girl of his life right from the beginning, when Izzy said to him it won't when he told him it will ruining the past the future at the same time. So he have no choice but to agree with Izzy's personal advice.

"I wish I could build that machine," Davis muttering furious without caught off-guard. "So that I could warn my past about it. Thank to Izzy advice that time machine will damage mere history."

"I heard it, Davis," Izzy made Davis finch when he told him so many time it will cause major damage between the past and the future that dissolve the timeline. He rubbing his temple and takes a deep breath and continuing toward the consent to see this Alvin and the Chipmunks, which he never heard from it when Mimi told him everything she knows about them, including this Chipettes, a chipmunk-humanoid female counterpart. Of course when Mimi show her the photo of all six of them with cute chipmunks face with very cool red cap.

Matt is on the other hand, earlier that on when Mimi was in cheerful mood when handful of tickets that Alvin and the Chipmunk are performance right here in their hometown which he never heard of it when his little brother explain to him in full definition and also when Kari, she too, told them about their best album and they come from America, that somewhere one of those state. But Matt and Tai thought they're Japanese, but they not. They speak in English, American accent. How can they speak their own language? Well funny enough when, that they got a language-decoder when they can speak their own voice into Japanese so that many fan will hear out their voice in front of them. Clever, from what mistaken, but, very clever for the point view.

Once they continuing walking in high street. Their Digimon partners, Agumon, Gabumon, Byiomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Veemon, Patamon, Hawkmon, Wornmon, Armadillomon, Tentomon and Gatomon are dressing up something more cooler so that many people will not see many Digimon are in disguise that no-one never Digimon since after they defeated MaloMyotismon, now they are back. Only this time there is no danger whatsoever. They all wear their different custom that they wanted to be cooler in public. But they knowing they sense outer world few week ago, until its gone without a trace. Until they realise it all their imagination to sense personally.

They keep walking knowing the concert will be open about 19:00 PM that it will least about over two hour knowing they have over at least 100 of them and yet they learn that they even going to sing their newest song, which they never heard of it, but now they going to hear their song in history.

Mimi look at her watch and it said half seven which mean, only 5 or minutes to get there. She must remember to keep calm and take a deep breath knowing she would be very excited to see, them except when she could pinching their loveable cheek on them, that she wanted to cooing with them, giving them an autograph on her face giving them a telephone number in just in cast after the show is finished. But she very worried about her new dress, knowing in America that they got real cowboy in the West. That's why she bought it since her parent arrive back few while ago.

"Do you think they will like my new outfit?" Mimi is slightly nervously from her action.

"I'm sure they will like your outfit," Sora agreed with her. "After they sing their song, we will ask them for autograph, once it over," Sora giggle out when Matt is become extreme jealous and sometime very occasionally mad. When Sora is somehow a fan to them.

 _Once it's over,_ Matt thought angrily, _I'm going to have a words with them, about thing or two about girl, after this done._

"That's I like," Kari is also agreed with loud voice enough when Davis makes a finch

"Me too," TK agreed with her.

Once they walk toward the correct pathway when the door is opening when the bell is ringing from the other side from the local shop when they stop in front of it before they will hit their face on it. Good thing they saw before they smash their face when they heard voice inside the shop.

"See you," they heard a voice inside the local shop who sell training card who sell Japanese training card from what they mistaken like when TK and Davis who went to the shop to buy few thing since they were eleven-years old, before and after they defeated MaloMyotismon in few months ahead of him.

The DigiDestineds look at the kid who wear red cap with very different style the kid when Mimi screech out that she thought it is Alvin Seville, the lead singer of his brothers, Simon and Theodore.

"It's Alvin!" she exclaim out when she saw him.

"Huh," a kid look up and saw Mimi in very confuse from what she said to him

"Oh," she look at a kid who have emerald green with similar resemble to young TK when he was eight at the time when he first arrive in the Digital World. "I'm sorry," she apologise to him, "I thought you are someone else."

"That's okay," he accept her apologise. "The truth that, I didn't see it in the first place."

"That all right," Sora said to a kid. "You need to be very careful from what you see."

"Yes, yes. I know."

Suddenly when the crashing sound coming from the inside the local shop owner when an angry shop owner is very angry when something happened inside the shop that cause the rest of them to know what happened inside the shop. The DigiDestineds saw the owner when they saw two same age child who wear different clothes with different colour cap they're wear like one of them who wear green and the other one who wear blue.

The owner is using a broom to rid of them that, they something inside the shop after one of them just comes out from it. The two kids is quickly dodge from the boom that the owner wanted to hit on them or makes them scatter to clear them away when one of them, broke very expensive action figure from Gundam Wing from one of the Japanese amination series that cost about over 3000 yen (Japanese money). A kid sigh knowing they did something wrong . . . again since what happened after they arrive in Japan.

"Again," he breathless spoken to himself, when he look at the DigiDestineds. "One sec," he halt them when he close the door. The DigiDestineds are very confuse from what that kid talk about.

"Any idea from what kid said about?" Joe ask them to know what's going on.

Before one of them said to him when they all heard screaming and yelling inside the shop. They heard smashing and breaking object that inside the card shop, that they tried to cover their face from dimictic violence from any film or any amination cartoon they'd watch in their spare time. Once the fight is over when the door is open with the bell is still in attach when they heard three voice are talking at the same time.

"Look I told him, its fall of by itself," shout out from the first voice.

"For once, I agreed," said another voice. "That man is very extreme jealous that his action figure is actually huge fan since the moment we arrive that shop. I quickly examining that robot-hero arm that the connecting since I saw the glue earlier that on. I thinking that men or the owner is trying to reattach, before we arrive here."

"I tried to explain to him, when he bought out his broom that near from the desk when he's going to hit me, like scatting cat."

"Look," said a kid before. "I know that man is very overprotective since I saw it. Good thing I manage to stop him before he hit you. And I also pay the damage for smashing his desk."

"Thank goodness for that."

Once they all three walk out from the shop when all of them saw the DigiDestineds in complete stare that, they still standing in mere second after they were told by the red cap kid when something went wrong inside the local card shop owner.

"Ah," said red cap kid when he rub behind his neck when he forget that they still here, of course all three of them know they are DigiDestineds since in the beginning. "I totally forget about all this."

"Yeah," Davis finally said his word. "Next time you told to stay here, when you wanted to say something."

"Davis," Kari calmly said to him. "That is very rude in front of them. Say you're sorry to them."

"But Kari," he whine out to her like a child when he is hit by Yolei fist that she just had enough from Davis' whining.

"Just do it," Yolei said to him like a bossy mother to him.

"Alright, fine," Davis has no other choice to said to them in apologise expressive feeling for them. "I'm sorry I shouldn't said to you."

"I accept your apologise from your misbehaviour," a kid accept his word. "I understand that you wanted to go such in hurry that we could take you there in one place from your most desire."

"Actually, yes!" Mimi cried out. "Could you take us toward the concert so that we got see Alvin and the Chipmunks?"

"Sure," the second kid in obliging tone.

"You do?" Kari said to them knowing she find it quite confuse that they know our language since the moment they all saw them.

"Sure we do, we heading toward them. We could take you there," the third kid replied to them in calm motive. "If you wanted to come?"

"Yes," all of them shout in reunion apart from few of them are not a fan, but expect they wanted see them in personally.

"Of course," the first kid obliged them and started their walk toward the concert before it started knowing that Mimi is very impatience that she wanted to kiss them or asking them an autograph or to be their bride.

After they stared to walk when Kari ask them in few les question about Alvin and the Chipmunk.

"Pardon on my excuse," she ask them, "are you a fan of Alvin and the Chipmunks?"

"But of course," the second kid replied and answer to her.

"You do?" Kari blink out from her utter surprised. "I mean you know them."

"We be friend to them to long since we're toddler or when we were babies," the third kid said to them in delightful tone. "Sure we know them for so long. Why do ask?"

"Nothing," she lied to them. "Just curiously that's all." She find it hard to surprise that all three kids know Alvin, Simon and Theodore since they were babies and toddlers, especially when her friend are so stunning to hear that those kids known them since toddlers.

But their Digimon are also surprised to hear from them, that, they knows them. Despite their wearing their disguise without anyone who spotted them. And yet, they sense something that combine with confusion that something about them. They sense odd unknown familiar from them, until it gone without a single a trace. Something about them is truly mysterious about them. So mysterious that they can't parried to know who they are.

They continuing walk about less than a five minutes that the DigiDestineds didn't know they taken a short cut pass thought several store, several clothes shop which Mimi didn't know about and also pass though some gaming store. Once they heading toward the contest. The concert is huge like a London 02 in Britain with Alvin, Simon and Theodore on each side at the top of the building with large spotlight with so many people are gathering to see them. Everyone who actually a fan to see them in person since their album was a huge success across the world and yet the Japanese have decided to see in live action. And also they learn that the Chipettes have also made their appended to see them as well to have so many autograph with surrounded fans.

The DigiDestineds have made their destination and see supported are going inside the main concert, but luckily and Mimi look at her watch and it said 7: 50 which mean they made it just in time to see in person.

"Here we are," said the second kid with announcement with polish manner voice when the DigiDestineds awe to see the main contest in upfront of them.

"I take it, that you wanted to see them," said the third as a reminder to them. "You need to have before it started in ten minutes flat. Anyway enjoy the show, in case you need it."

"Thank you, so much," half of them said thanks to them, apart from non-fan of them when they extreme jealous to see bigger attention, especially Matt knowing he is a major rock star and now is jealous to have excellent voice on them.

One of the kid look at Matt and see his look that he's very jealousy, but he's going to reminded about fan and people when the time is right for him and especially two wild hairs Tai and Davis, of course he know them since the beginning, maybe he's going to tell them about it, but for the time being he have a feeling he' going to said to them after the main concert.

"Now," first said to them. "I suggest you better makes a move."

All of them understand he saying when they headed toward the main contest while Mimi hold few tickets and so Sora who looking after them since Matt is going rip them in tiny pieces as if. All three unknown kids look at them and see their Digimon are disguise in their human clothes without anyone who seem them, but they knows they makes a foolish to dress in civil clothes they those three wear when they speak to them in highly fluently without anyone hear their words they going to say.

"To think that their Digimon are wearing the DigiDestineds normal clothes to make a comeback," the second kid insulted with English fluently to them. "Quite foolish mistake to be honest."

"I highly agree with you," first kid accepted his words. "Beside I already found out since in the beginning. And also I already known that both of them who wielding Light and Hope, both pride and dream in the Digital World and we know that both of them will turn into their Mega-level since in America that, they don't remember since the ripple from time and space that they reverting them into their child stage. And I know that one of them is the highest ranks of all Angel Digimon of the three selected Celestial Digimon."

Both of them agreed to him with confirm agreement nod when one of them decided to said to them about something else that bother him.

"Pardon for allow me to change the subject, "the third apologise to them in humble suggestion. "I know we found them, few second ago, I notices when the wielder of Courage, Friendship and Miracle are find it little bit jealous since our friend is playing for the week concert."

"Exactly," the first kid confirm and agreement to him. "They thought who the best guy in the world is. But they need to learn a lesson about jealousy for not allow their envy to take their place. But, maybe one day we're going to ask them to learn and respect to them, that, they are friend, since we know them since they are babies."

"I agree," both kids said to him at the same time.

* * *

Unknown to them in the Digital World when the mystic portal when all evil Digimon are watching the DigiDestineds for too long. All of them stare and observe them to know what to do to destroy the DigiDestineds and take control both human and the Digital World at the same time when the time is right to destroy them to their supreme ruler.

All eight of them were watching them and also keeping an eyes out of both Light and Hope and their Digimon partner to Digivolve into their Angel Digimon. Also they keeping an eye on another kids who got two Royal Knight on Courage and Friendship and also Miracle and they know that both of them turn to Omnimon (Omegamon) and Magnamon. They know the knights are the strongest and unbeatable in the Digital World, but sadly there are not when evil Digimon are more powerful than the Royal Knights. Without the Knights, the Digital World are left complete deference without support, but the Angel Digimon, their mission to elaterid on evil Digimon to make sure that no Angel Digimon will never step forward in the Digital World once more.

Until one of them decided to speak to them

"How touching," said an evil sinister voice. "Look at them? How weak they can be to allow me shoot at them to allow my bullet with strike at them toward their heart."

"Hard to tell," another voice agreed with deep bellowing voice. "Those ignorant fool are no match against us, especially those two who have Light and Hope and the Royal Knight on those three," it prefer when it look at Tai, Matt, Davis and TK and Kari.

"Yeah those pesky Angel Digimon," the third shiver in fear in immoral disgust. "Their power, their jobs keeps the good to keep the balance to restore the Digital World in their top mission."

"Mission bring justice and balance meaning destiny," evil voice said to them. "That's what they do in the Digital World since they're born to protect them.

"Justice is all they like," said a voice who look like a child when all of them saw their commander who look like a child who have a four wings on each slide with light purple mark on a child left hand side and his face with soul aqua grey colour eyes and shaggy blond tidy hair.

"Lord Lucemon," one of them said to him. "I understand that you wanted to get rid of them since our Master have not return since he is on a very important mission to find one of the last Demon Lord code was found in Reality 09."

"That is why he left me in charge in keep an eyes on you fool," Lucemon said to them sheer coldness despite, he, hate and no interests of his master. "You may forget then we are all summon him to be his servant."

"Well except two of them, which I heard or rumour from what I'd heard of it," dark voice countermine to him. "I know that our Master is wise and powerful. The legend say that he defeated whole army of them in single handed with just one attack."

"Should you watching them, I can see those ignorant fools are heading toward this thing," Lucemon skip the subject when he observe them and see them, that, they entering toward the concert. "Those DigiDestineds have no right to defeated us, especially they have the Royal Knights and one of the Celestial and four of the Holy Dragon, if one of them learn to master that dragon or turn into the third member of the Celestial."

"Ophanimon," one of the exclaimed to him in fearing voice. "But, she more powerful of all Angewomon, and she's the Master of Light that spread her wisdom."

"Now you mention it," said another voice who impression of a female voice in lusting voice. "I can't wait to defeat her, knowing, she my rival of all time."

Just before Lucemon said his word to him, when unknown to that the Lord and Master have return without notice, expect one of them silently saw him, sitting, in his mighty throne without notice from him.

"Indeed, my friend," the voice said to them and Lucemon is shock and jump to hear the master have return so soon, but he voice is still undertone. "The DigiDestineds from all the reality, have no right to be choose since they were destined to lead in the Digital World to save from them from ultimate destruction since the Dark Master, the Deva, and Yggdrasil rampaging and so on. Our plan will change since the moment I'd found your data, Lucemon."

"Supreme Ruler," Lucemon is deeply please and pretend he's happy to see him. "I trusted you found the lost data of Greed Demon Lord of Barbamon since that miserable insect that, they destroyed him while he consume his data toward Yggdrasil, am I not?"

The Ruler slowly exhale his breath. "Indeed," he replied to him. "Have you watch them when I order to examine them, without notice?"

"Yes, My Lord," he confirm. "We have been watch them for some time since they defeated the foolish, idiot MaloMystiomon and returning data of the enemy when they thought he destroyed before the founder of the Knight comes along. I shore you, that everything is in well in-"

"I'm not talking about them!" he shout to him in wise unmined tone that cause him and the other finch that, their hunch have incorrect only his trusted friend knows that the other didn't know about that the Lord and Master have caught something beside the DigiDestineds of Japan. "Do you really think I actually care about them?" he huff at them.

"But my Lord," Lucemon is making a suggestion knowing he wanted them destroyed and gain power of them. "I thought you wanted them dead, as much I do."

"Of course you do," he calmly said to him. "All the DigiDestineds of all Reality that you wanted all dead so that not a single of hope to regain and return of them to have hope to gain victory. I want all of you to look closely that, comes with a shock so that you wanted to see thing clearly."

Lucemon and the rest of them except one of them who already know that Lord and Master have found a perfect suitable that all Digimon should know about them. Lucemon and the others saw the DigiDestineds are heading toward the concert and yet they'd escorted by three odd looking kids that, they never seen them before and yet, all of them sense something about them when they sense something inside from each and every one of them that, they sense something quite remarkable on all three of them, that, they sense a faint digital-coded in each of them.

Sudden a shock that come from Lucemon, for the first time since he's the leader of all Demon Lord who control the Sin of Pride, the most powerful sin in digital history have never been so shock in his life. Including the rest of them, apart from one Digimon who already know, the Lord powerful trusted servant, Daemon, the Demon Lord of Wrath since his Master who told him about those three are not human, but there nothing more than . . .

"Impossible!" one of them shout out in high deep voice.

"We thought, they're gone," the female Digimon is truly speechless that she thought all three of them are gone forever in the Digital World.

"How . . ., "Lucemon is stunning and yet almost shock and surprised, ". . . How remarkable to see them again. Even though I thought they are all gone in the ancient time, in the Ancient Digital World. We should have them, right now."

"How did you know that three of them have survive since the Great Chaos have destroyed the most holiest place in the Digital History?" one of them ask the Lord and Master while the others look upon him and see him, sitting in his throne as a king and a god.

The Lord and Master is patiently sitting in his throne, and breathe slowly and exhale his breath and think hardly that he been there before, a very long ago before the chosen have arrive when he spilt out to them in his most deepest secret.

"The same thing they did before: survival and survival is all they take to survive since the chaos arrive and destroyed them all in sheer cosmic blast. I know," his shadowy rose up quickly. "And I saw with my own two eyes since that day."

* * *

After the DigiDestineds have finished watching the concert since it started. All of them are well exhausted that, well few of them are well mad, very mad when Yolei scream out to them, since she saw them in well performance stage. Good thing that Ken is calming her down from her wild adventure she having when she dancing out like mad, happy, wild kid she never been so excited before in her life. Mimi will never forget to see them, including Simon and his brothers are well out in excellent teaming working skills to have excellent basing skills as a professional rock stars that, all of them have got amazing skills she never witness before in her life.

Even Kari is also pump out and so is TK that both have never seen before that, they have well excellent singer in higher quote that, they never seen before in their life. The contest is less than an hour, except that when three unknown music expect to create an excellent soundtrack so that Alvin and the others will have to take a less quick break before their song will come along in every ten minutes or less before they return to the stage again in sheer showdown. Matt and Tai is very carefully to take their sibling home, that, their well-tried since they saw them. And yet, they have to admit that, they're good to have excellent skills as professional rock stars. But Matt, is still jealous that, they have well beyond of them, but he have no choice that, Alvin, Simon and Theodore have got work cut out. Maybe one day, he'll going to ask them about fan and getting their hand of his girl, Sora. That she too is well exhausting since she keep dancing like a maniac, since he gave her ticket several months ago before invader Digimon have terrorise the main contest. But, good thing Tai and the others manage to stop them before they send out in different counties to stop will little help from every DigiDestineds around the world as they speak.

Davis, well: He fall sleep in every stage along with his partner Veemon who also sleep and place their ear with massive cotton wools on both ears to get their shut down, that he doesn't really care about it. All he ever wanted is too hang with Kari, to be his wife forever and forever. But, Kari refuse for the time being, that he wanted to be his girlfriend, but Kari decided that it for the best they taken a break to make sure who's the better one she will decided. Davis hope will never failed, if only he could ask her, someday or another. But, he still very tried that he wanted a bed to have a good night rest so tomorrow thing will go back to normal, well in case any unknown Digimon who wanted to destroyed the Digital World in manner of speaking.

Once everyone is well exhausted since so many crowed of people. Mimi is pump out so that one day she can ask them about a date when the right.

"Man," she cried. "I'm well stump!"

"Me too," Yolei agreed with her when Ken carry her safety knowing she's well exhausted. "Man, who know they have excellent singing voice in our languages."

"Too me," Izzy finally said to them, "I thought, their Digimon. Even though, I'm stand not a fan to see them in person. Although I'm highly curious to learn how can they sing so rock, I'm not understand logical that for shot."

"Oh, Izzy," Mimi hit him behind on his shoulder. "Enlighten up. I'm surprising that you like them or not."

"True," he admitted, "But still I don't like them since I saw them. I wondering, but the truth is that I read something called a blog . . . or maybe another time, but not yet?"

Mimi have a little hunch that Izzy is fan of them and she suspected that he's actually to Simon Seville, the older, young brother when Mimi said to them while ago that Simon is going to be amazing scientist when he's older. Of course back there, when she silently notice that Izzy is almost half finch when she spoke to her friend that she gave so many tickets to see them in person. Maybe she can ask him later after she will regain her strength back.

Cody is carrying by Joe when he ask him nicely to carry him home, that he is very tried and worn out from amazing dancing he having, including his partners who reverted back to his In-training form. Gomamon and others are also worn out since they having a major breakdown. Of course since school is finish it summer holiday, that mean every children from all school are having massive break out in every school across the world to have amazing term.

But still, they don't any clue to know about them, since they saw them before they heading toward the concert that, they can't find any clue that, they thought they sense an unknown faint coded. But, it was ancient and too hard to tell what kind of data coded it that. Only time will tell, if someone in the Digital World can them about this unknown faint coded.

(This my first time to punish them as for Alvin and Chipmunk it base on New version on Alvinnn and the Chipmunk.)


	3. Chapter 2: An unexpected letterEmail

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and Alvin and the chipmunk**

Chapter 2: Unexpected letter and email

Alvin, Simon and Theodore are well exhausting since they all sang out their song, when the languages instructor thanking them to put their own words in Japanese song to understand every word they're going say since they sang their song and their newest song, since their adoptive father-figure Dave who come with a better song with them since he is the manager and a song writer to come up a song to enlighten with them. Of course some fans hated them, that, they're jealous they have better word then they have since they arrive in Japan for the time being. Most put a hated fan mail, that some of them wanted them dead for no reason. Thankfully that the police and main security are keep an eye on.

Good thing, they arrested at least 5 five people who come in with a knife, gun or even a bomb. Thankfully the police have manage to stop them. But hey, they didn't know, there only eight and soon they nearly toward 9 in next years' time. One day will never learn about ageing. Alvin is wiping the sweat from his forehead and drink a lots of water knowing he's famous to have lots of water during show business in main contest. Many fans love him to sign so many autograph or even the cover of their latest CD album.

Simon and Theodore are also relaxes out by wipe out their own sweat and drink few litre of water and tissue like Alvin. They all wear different clothing before they change back into their normal clothes. Alvin and Simon have blue eyes and Theodore have brown eyes. They each have different hair colours like Simon have dark brown and Alvin and Theodore have different stage of brown like same identical.

Once they look at their own mirror is well exhausting while the fan is cooling them down from the sweat. They relieve a lots of fan mail from Dave earlier on. The girls, however are having extra relaxing time in their personal messaging bed to remove the pain since they too sing out in front of them to sing their greatest album such as:

"We're off to see the World"

"We are family"

And few more they have done.

Once they relaxing in separate compartment they having. Alvin is think that he should open those fan mail that, he can't fully understand in Japanese. Not even Simon who couldn't understand either. Japanese have got different writing fluently since they all saw great city with so many posters, games which of course likes game, but he prefer the same languages in his county. Maybe next time when or when not, he can actually those fan mail from petty girls who wanted him personally. But Simon told hundred time, some of them are men who wrote to him as a supported fan. But of course Alvin knows it since he read the mail so many time back at home.

Theodore is also wondering if any girls who like, of course he lots of his fan mail like Alvin that lots of them like him since he's cute, charm and well polite since they all saw him drumming in his drum kits since Dave bought him for their fifth birthday, even Simon is well speechless to see so many fans in twice of one day, that he never see so many fan mail, knowing he can't fully understand in Japanese, well if he can go to languages class to understand fluently like French, Spanish, German he would take, and also he can take to learn more Japanese culture to understand their fallen languages.

Once they'd taken a deep breath when Alvin said to his brothers about amazing contest they put though.

"Man," Alvin exhausting him. "I would have imagine to have so many. I mean you would believe?"

"You tell me," Simon have to agree with Alvin word about so many fans are acting like crazy. "I'm sure that our security is making sure that so many fan will not closer to us. Remind the last time when one of them is climb out from the arena and dancing in front of us before the security took her away?"

Theodore did remember when one of them is about to kiss in middle of stage by nodding to him. Alvin did remember personally, but he won't mind to have her in front of them before that dumb security took his fan from away in the middle of his show.

"Ah, come on," he whine out. "That security leave my fan alone, she just wanted for my entrainment my rocking guitar."

Simon moan out by place his palm hand toward his forehead, knowing that Alvin love so many fan that he is the most popular in the band who have excellent trade marketing have knowing his cap is the symbol of his pride and also his mojo.

"Alvin," Simon is becoming less angry from Alvin's wild excuse. "For the last time, many fans couldn't handle from their loud excuse since we sing out our song, which they goes berserk, since we come most popular."

Alvin is slowly rubbing behind his neck and laugh nervously that Simon may have a point. Even since they become most popular since their first album: Witch Doctor. People are going viral, and go very mad since they saw them in the news, TV, and even radio since half of quarter people that Alvin and his brothers are becoming more popular and so is Brittany and her sisters when full coming album have become full blockbuster and won so many Gammy awards since then.

"You got that Simon," he have to admitted to him like no choice. "Beside: I'm surly that our friends is well keeping an eye of unwanted guest since . . . I don't know, planning on their next assault."

"He does have a point, you know Simon," Theodore finally said to him and agreeing with him since unwanted people who wanted them personally. "Since my non-fan who doesn't wanted us, since we become most popular for time-to-time."

Simon sigh that Alvin and Theodore many have excellent theory since then. "Okay, we get it now. The point is Alvin, maybe you need to be very carefully when we sang for the main contest. Especially when you know who's coming toward you and us."

"Relax," he calmly said to Simon with happy, wild expression while he's playing his trusted cap. "I told him to keep an eye out for it. It's not his fault that he didn't notice. He's just tried, that he couldn't stand his tiredness since Dave told us to get ready, before the concert started."

"Of course it's not his fault," Simon replied to him, but then again even his friend is also tried the same day. "Besides, we did have a word with Dave that our friends should have a long sleep, since they been working all night."

"All night?!" Alvin exclaimed find it hard to believe. "Si, he's my friend since we know each other for a long time since we're young chipmunks. Of course you know that since your friend is helping with your project."

"Yeah," Simon have got a vaguely remember when both of them created a mess. "That was long ago, Alvin! Beside, you told him to stop messing with my stuff."

"He's curious to know what you been making, Si," Alvin answer out to him. "Of course you know he have excellent skills as professional scientist, but his dream is to be art and music teacher. Of course I went to his class to practice my guitar."

"He also taught you how to play a violin, Alvin," Simon sneer at him to make Alvin blush that his friend taught him everything he need to know how to master the violin in every term.

"And master how to play the . . ." Theodore add on when Alvin quickly halt him.

"That's enough, Theo!" Alvin's face is becoming more and more blush that his closet friend have taught him about relax national music since he's well half embraces to practice and master the another inurement that he got a medal for practice his sound and modern relaxing when Simon and Theodore softly laugh out that Alvin can play some other musical inurement while Alvin is pretend to ignore to hear from his brothers by lowering his cap down for a bit.

Just then a door is opening when the triple brothers gaze upon the door and see their closet friends are disguising in their normal clothes in different colour cap size like Alvin. They all very surprised to see them since they decided to look around the town and city to see so many Japanese shop and supermarket and even local store. Last time when all nine of them went to Japan while the others stay to look after the house before they return. They promised to them to get some dress, traditional Japanese dress since they heard about it few while ago.

"Sorry we took so long," he apologise to them for their arrival late and speak to them in English basic. "We have some minor delay since we got here in the first place."

"You could say that," Alvin voice is very happy to see. The truth is that he's silently afraid without him that those two are good friend to each other since they were little. "But, I forgive you for being late."

Simon may have to agree from Alvin for being late, after the second kid who wear blue cap who also Simon closet friend and Theodore closet is the one who wear green colour cap. Of course all three of them know each other since then.

"Pardon for my excuse," Simon said to them. "Would you tell us where you guys went too exactly, since after the contest started?"

"We went toward the different local shop," the second kid replied to him, "to buy different thing we wanted to buy."

"But its cost a very lot of money," Theodore is getting too worried about a lot of money.

"Theodore," a third kid giggle out to him. "You see, in America, they have different dollar. Britain got pound sign money and for Japan, they'd got differently type of money called yen."

"Yen?"

"Yen is the name of Japanese money, Theodore," Simon explain to him what it's mean about different verity of money from around world.

"Oh," Theodore finally get it, "I get out it now."

"So," Alvin asked them, "what did you guys buy?"

Simon knows that Alvin always wanted to buy a gift that he like, but Dave told him so many time until he done all the choices to get thing that he wanted for a reason. But Alvin's friend decided to push Dave to turn thing around when he lock David in the basement to do his choices for being so lazy to Alvin. Of course Simon told him so many time that Alvin can it, of course his friend said to him that Dave got laziness inside from him from his personal record that Dave have shot temper live inside form him. That's why Dave need to learn more to stop being a lazy dad. Of course they don't mind to have impendent talking humanoid chipmunk in the house, of course they're eight years old, and eight-years old shouldn't left alone without babysitter to look after them for a reason.

But that was few months ago before they arrive in Japan. But Alvin does have a point to see different custom from Japan factory they build. Knowing they are the city of the future from what they speaking since the so many mega city to great gadget they never seen before, except when Dave bought a robot named App. But that robot is heading back to the factory, of course that Alvin friend told Dave about that robot and yet he didn't look it probably since he bought. Dave Seville is none other an idiotic, foolish man in history.

"Well," a first kid said to him. "We bought something for our own and we bought something for the girls since they look after both our house and the girl's treehouse. You know the Japanese traditional dress they wanted to buy, but the cost is very expensive to buy you know from the online."

"I understand they wanted to buy," Simon have to agree with him. "But, should they come here rather than staying here?"

"Si," his friend gesture him. "They'd got different business to care of. They should come here for manner of speaking, on your determined. But they're job is to look after it before we return to our hometown. I'm sure that Brittany and the others know that, their treehouse is looking so clean and tidy, not messes."

A third felt something inside his HAIR when something inside his cap. It like he wanted to be itching since he putting on a disguise so that no one can't see their true appearance well apart from Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Dave and the girls know about it since then. He slowly started to itch since that HIS WIG is almost half slip out when Theodore quickly saw it in quick second.

Theodore sigh out when he quick jump out from the seat, "You shouldn't do that," he quickly tell him when he heading toward the door and closed before the security or fan will spot them. "You know what happened since the public will saw your disguise wig since you guys wear it."

Alvin and Simon saw the Theodore friend and Theodore is right. They notice they saw half Patamon-wing like that underneath his fake hair since they bought from the fancy dress party costume little while ago. They almost freak out to make sure that no one can't see them in privates to see unknown child to have very special wings on his head who look like a Patamon wings, but smaller than before in angel white-type colour, but more whiter than snow. They quickly rushing toward him when Simon said to him before someone will spotted him.

"What are think you doing?" Simon said to him in quite panic. "You know what happened if anyone who found out about your head-wings!"

"Why?" a third kid said to them in very confusing statement. "It's just an inch."

"More than that," Alvin correction to him. "If we don't the close the door, someone who will spotted your wings on your head. Besides, if they do found out. They will told the TV Japanese presenter that's what they calling or better yet; taking you three toward the military to do some nasty experience on you three," his voice is almost panic knowing he can see what happen. "Or better yet . . ."

"Alvin, calm down," the first kid calm Alvin down from his panic conclusive. "Look, thing will never going to happen since we know each other for a long time. Beside, there's nothing to be worried. Of course I know that you and Theodore are scared from this whole military-thing with detect us for certain."

"You mean it?" Theodore is giving out his wide, happy smile from what he said to him.

A second kid nod to Theodore and so is Simon and Alvin. "Of course we do, Theo. We promise you: no one can't located us since this military are trying to get their hand on one of those Digimon since we saw it few years ago since in New York that night."

Alvin, Simon and Theodore knows about these Digimon which they heard about since in the news about local Digimon are rampage in New York, until when few children have manage to stop and send them back with just a laptop to send them back where comes from. But the children have no idea that their friends are not humans.

* * *

TK (Takeru if you wanted to call him if you wanted) have arrived to his apartment while Cody and Yoli are heading in different floors in few floor that above him. He arrived toward the his flat while he continuing humming from the main concert when Alvin and his gang sang out their best song: 'We are family,' which it's translate into his own word, but of course he remember that his grandfather is quarter French since he met him away longer since he told him to decide to take a new live in France. And yet he haven't see him for so long since he and Tai went to France to stop three mini-Digimon who not-so terries in France, but only take relaxing refreshing food they having, but now its over since the almost half tragic in France, since it peaceful and quite.

Well since Patamon is well relaxing since he been dancing in front of the stadium and now he's fast sleep, resting in TK's arm. Once TK is approach toward the door, he got out his flat key since he and his mom living in the same apartment together since the great tragic since he was toddler that he barely remember when he was three years old. He got his house key flat and place it into the lock and open it door and call out to his mom, knowing she's home this all time since he told to go with a friends to see the contest.

"Mom, I home."

His mom, Nancy. She full time journalist who work so hard in her office to write up on her latest report, and she so very protect on her little boy, but she understand that her son is pound to be a Digidestineds to be an Angel Digimon to be his personal bodyguard. Last time when he show her Angemon roughly in-between before and after they defeated MaloMyotismon, when he present him to see an actual Angel in front of her and that Angemon is truly is beauty. That's why Angemon is the symbol of Hope for him, when Angemon promise her to look after him when she agree to him and also fully part of a family. Once he place Patamon to his bed to see where his mom is.

"Mom?" he call out to her once when he approach toward her office. "Mom?"

Nancy is caught surprised her youngest son return home from the contest that he and his friend went to see it. Knowing that Nancy would have mind to go, of course she decided to have penalty of space for him, since he's got older. She turn when she saw in front of her office and her bedroom after TK comes in.

"Oh, TK," she said to him when she didn't know he's already return so soon. "I didn't see you there. How's the concert go?" she ask him.

"Everything went fine in the concert since I saw them in full closure," he replied her when he caught something when his mom got a strange letter on her hand. "Hey, mom, what's that you got there?" he point to that letter she holding.

Nancy is little confused until she realise that it's the letter she holding since she got it. "This? I'm not sure," she admitted to him. "Few minutes ago when I still on my laptop. Until then I got slightly thirsty so I went toward the kitchen I saw a letter, hanging by the door thread. I don't know who's peeking outside when I quickly open the door and I saw is no one there. It confused to me when I saw the letter. I keep stare it for some time before you have return. I thought it was you, but I keeping forgetting that you heard toward concert, but I got this," she show TK the letter. "The truth is that, I don't know who send me the letter, I thought is just junk mail, but it's not."

TK is petty concern to know who sending the letter. But he find it most curious to know who could've send to her in short distance. Maybe he believe or guess it that someone who hated her so much to send her a threating letter, or someone who think that someone who her to report on her local newspaper. Either ways, he's not sure who sending to her is truly a mystery to her to send important letter right in front of their doorstep.

"Maybe you should open it," TK is still wonder to know who sending the letter. "I mean that one of them who would to report like, I don't know something is very important."

"It could be," Nancy agree with his son. "I mean who send it to me, like something who wanted me to report in local newspaper. That's for I'm sure for it," she open the letter very careful to make sure there is no bomb or any consenting threat emotional letter that someone who wanted her dead when someone who found a noisy report about something she didn't know about it.

Once she open the letter: she saw a piece of paper that under the letter that caught her shock and confuse to see it, including her son as well. She have carefully remove the paper as gentle as she could to be sure there is no trap or any sound recording knowing that people who wanted revenge who found their nasty origination to be their ruining their life forever. Once she look at the letter, she unfold the paper that shock her silently when a single tear coming down toward her blue eyes, not a sad tear, but happy joyful tear she look at it, read the letter in sheer happiness. TK is very confuse, although he look at his mom eyes that she very upset or something else that bother for realise when he almost saw a smile when he ask her for a reason.

"Mom?" TK confuse like a child and ask her nicely. "Is everything alright?"

She didn't speak, never said to him. It like she ignore her, but she decided to give him a paper to show TK that something a miracle that he didn't know about it.

TK look at the letter and looks at it and it said:

'Dear Nancy Takashi or Ms Takashi, if I wanted to call you, that's fine

The reason I wrote down the letter to you. That I read you're reported about something on your project about something that I didn't know about since I look it. I even heard that you have lovely two son, who look exactly like you of course I can tell strong resemble from you from your DNA. I can see that you are very busy woman, I can see how much between your family and your sons, that, they love you very much.

I wish, I could meet you. But I understand that you still busying. Maybe one day I could talk to you about something about your jobs or maybe you can writing down about those three singing chipmunks since you heard that since then, like report or something that I don't know about it. I just wanted to say: keep up a good worker, Ms Takashi. Make your sons pound of you

P.S: I understand about you and your husband, if you don't wanted to talks that fine, as long you have two lovely boys who love you very much.

Yours truly

K.R. M'

Once he read the letter, TK felt a relief from him that someone who like her work. Someone who understand the feeling between family and work at the same time. Even though he's little surprise that someone who knows about his family past, but thanks to the letter that, they don't wanted to talk it in the past that'll damage in the past.

"I don't believe," his voice is little bit happy to see it. "Someone who wanted to talk to you."

"I know," she finally found her voice when she read it personally. "I can't believe that someone who like my work about keeping forward to allow my dream."

"Of course you do," TK agreed with her knowing she work so hard when he place his hand toward her shoulder when Nancy look at him. "You work so hard when your boss told you to find a perfect scoop. Of course you are terrific mom, since I know you."

Nancy is now fully happy to see her youngest, her little boy, and her pervious little boy since she have Matt. Of course she love her boys so much to have brotherly bond between those two since they were little and both boys love to have Nancy to be a pound mom.

"Of you do," she accepted her son word. "Maybe I can take a break, after all, since I keep typing on the laptop on my latest report. I mean time, how about since dinner, I know that you are very hungry since you coming back that for sure."

TK smile to his mom, "I love some, mom."

* * *

The Tamer world: (Reality 03)

Thing are not so good in the Tamer world when an evil Digimon who have sheer victory against them with unstoppable move they never seen before and also one of them who joining with an evil Digimon without any hesitation or any comment to that Digimon with superior strength. After they stopping Deva who control the Digital World who take control one human who once a Tamer after the death their fallen comrade by the hand of the madness Digimon, the Demon Lord of Gluttony of course they didn't know that he's Sixth member of the Sin of Seven.

Before they met that Digimon, there is another Digimon who is a Deva, a rabbit named Antylamon who use to be, before Susie comes to the Digital World and met her and become her a Tamer and reverent back into her Rookie form named Lopmon and two of them are good friend to them since then. Now peace have restored in the Digital World.

Several weeks later when they encountered another Digimon who look like a train, until he's control by another Digimon like a personal hijacked, until that Digimon was destroyed and a train Digimon returned to the Digital World. Until three years later, when their Digimon have pick up another sense that come from the Digital World, the sense is too strong WAY too strong from what they sense it. They quickly bio-merge together before that Digimon will appear, until then, they spotted their friend from Ali and Mako Digimon partner, Impmon, a Rookie who's alone and who agreeing to work that Digimon they never seen before. When they quickly checking the name of that Digimon, but sadly no name have never mention from Rika's Digivice except however they found that the reading are very highly voltage reading from her Digivice like a power of a god.

So they encountered that Digimon and save Impmon until when Impmon quickly Digivolves into Beelzemon and quickly shot them out as a start when an evil Digimon quickly destroyed in sheer quick second on them. Gallantmon, MetalGargomon, Sakuyamon have been beaten in one strike not until when Justimon comes along to stop that Digimon he never seen before when he too is strike in quick second and reverted back into his human form and his Digimon unconscious.

The leader of the Tamer's Takato is trying to regain his strength back from the debris assault he never seen before in his strength, but his strength have completely deflated knowing that Gallantmon power couldn't hold much longer since that sheer power he never witness before in his life. Takato is barely saw that Digimon who's stand before them and see Beelzemon who's standing in front of that Digimon who not have a name from their Digivice, but he couldn't understand what they saying when they speaking to them in privates.

"I see," the voice from a Digimon who still have an undertone voice. "You willingly join the Tamer to allow your inner strength to Digivolve into your Mega-level, to embrace the power from the Deva to allow you to Digivolve into your Mega form. The sin of Gluttony, am I not?"

"Your words does intoxicate me," Beelzemon flatter himself. "Ever since I hear you calls. I waited for you, my Lord. I'm surprising to took them out in sheer quick second," he look back see four Tamer are unconscious from that unstoppable deadly attack. "I'd never seen anything like before in my life, but still you do have a power of a God."

"My power is strongest of them all. That leader of the Tamer is using the Royal Knight to defeat me, even though my power is ways stronger than any Knights," it replied to him. "I notice when I saw a priest from that girl," a point toward a girl when her Digimon Renamon when both of them are unconscious. "That foolish priest Digimon, thinking that her power could have stop me. But for now, you must come with me, the others are waited for you, including my generals."

"Will be any food there?" Beelzemon carefully question to him. "I mean are there any food with your permission?"

"You can have many foods as possible you like," the Lord answer to him until the portal that behind him that appear out of nowhere to be hidden. "Come," he order him calmly, "We must leave this realm before the Hypnos forces to stop us. We must leave as soon as possible, the others are waiting for you to know that all seven of them will reunited."

"Yes," he gladly said to him with sinister wicked smile. "It's about to leave this stinking world, even though this worlds does have so many food to taste to eat. But, your words, your order have no choice to accept your words."

As soon he saw the Lord and Master before he enter the portal, he quickly saw when his eye roll toward and see the Tamer are lying unconscious from devastation attack. Last time when he was an Impmon when he hear a call coming from a Lord and Master who wanted him without question or hesitation toward him. He quickly head his word toward an unknown portal before when the Tamers comes along when Takato quickly to allow his partner Guilomon to bio-merge into Gallantmon and Henry and his Digimon, Terriermon quickly also bio-merge into MegaGargomon before Rika make her turn when he quickly changing to Digivolve into Beelzemon to make a threating warming for their final request. They all very confuse to know why Beelzemon is making them stop for no reason right before he heard his master is approaching toward them and see the Tamer are fully to have action. He never forget to see his Lord and Master to use incredible power, more powerful than himself in quick strike attack, including Ryo comes along when his Digimon Cyberdramon quickly bio-merge to save his friends. Of course is fully unware to see that his master is using another attack to slow down Justimon and soon the battle is over. All however when he saw one of them is barely regain his strength, when he saw his about to woke up from his conscious when he trying to said a word, of course he don't have enough time so he quickly enter the portal and re-join his follow others Digimon he heard so much it. Unknown to them that his partners are also watching to see his friends, his kind good friend have become evil and yet they nothing they can do to help Beelzemon. If only they can help him before the nightmare struck upon them to see an unknown who gain control him and yet their words haven't reach to him until it's too late to save him as they saw him, the portal is automatic close by itself.

* * *

Original World 01-02: (Reality 01)

In the Digital World, Gennai is also a friend to the DigiDestineds since the moment the first chosen seven have enter the Digital World after they defeated Devimon on File Island before the eighth comes along to bring hope and light that restore in the Digital World in a world of peaceful and harmony. Gennai have manage to reverted back into his normal self again since the age have decided to back to normal since peace is restore for defeated the Dark Master and defeated MaloMyostimon and his darkness that surround him for gaining control the children. Now everything is back to normal, there is no living threat have no disturbs in the Digital World.

Gennai is checking any value information in the world of books. Book are most important to read everything about everything that need to knows, especially in the Ancient Digital World before his time come along. Sadly, the information about them it's gone, only few remain left in the Ancient day. He went to know more about them so that the DigiDestined need time to prepare in case of an emergency. He also wanted to learn more about the seven rarest Digimon, that no one have never seen them since great tragic amok them. That's why they're rarest Digimon in history. If they found that Digimon or lay hidden in the Digital World that would be great to see them again, hopefully they will tell to know what happened in Ancient Digital World.

He look at so many books and read one of them about Digital and Life-Being. He's not sure what that mean, only half of it are written since in ancient ago, before his time. This book is one of the few remain. He carefully read that book and it's said:

'Great power that bond between two living person and Digimon must have closest bond to make their Digimon to become stronger with support, love and hope. Love is allow the feeling between person and Digimon. Support is when a person who truly believe and hope to support that, a person will cheer upon a Digimon to tell them that hope have not yet lost, but only courage to allow hope to have equal bond. . . '

Gennai keep read it over and over again. Those words he find it astonish to immure to see that a person who have a strongest bond. And yet he didn't know that support, love and hope is a key fragment to win the war to stand against any Digimon. Was it possible that the DigiDestineds have got their strongest bond between those two? It could be possible to have strongest bond between those two to have excellent team that between them when he continuing read it.

'. . . bond is key to win, a win is not about losing or gain privileges of them. It's about helping, to understand the bond between them. Bond is key. And the key is becoming their hope and their dream . . .'

"Bond and dream," Gennai said to himself while he, pressing his finger on his chin and think hard to know what is all about. He know the bond between human and Digimon must live together in peace and together, but the book he read it, it something different to compare. Was the ancient knows something rather he didn't know about it? Was there any hiding from them? If they did hide something in the ancient before the Chaos struck upon them.

He flip over few pages about something he didn't know about it, until he found a page yet another page he didn't know when he read it in close front.

'Dream is about when he or she in actual Digimon form when they sense or receiving a version when it comes across with a blur. A blur that you can't fully understand to know who or what that person is. No one knows how a Digimon can receive a fatal imagine from their head. Once they're continuing working: they stop for a little while and receive a fitting image once the pieces are all together to know him or her to know who that partner is. One of them have suffer a fit version to see a person that we can't verified to know why.

'Image is highly dangerous to know who that person is. Image or version is very dangerous and very highly contain to see a premonition . . .'

Premonition! Gennai is now very well shock to see that one of them have got a premonition. He remember when the Chosen of Light have also got a premonition to see thing to know what happened, but hardly to blur to know what happen. Was the same reaction like the ancient did before? Was there connection between the rarest Digimon and Kari are equal bonded? Once he look at it and continuity read it . . .

'. . . premonition that bind between digital and other world which our expected thinks that premonition well mean that danger will approach like something about to happened or prepare for anything to get their partner ready when the moment have arrive. Some say about few 100 years after they born or several thousand years. Who's know. What could it mean? Has something to do with the premonition gift was given by the Legendary Five? The theory has something to do with the future. Whatever the future is hold of them, it relate something to do with Legendary Five who often to choose who a worthy partners to be their friend.'

Gennai have never witness before in his life. A premonition will receive an image by the Legendary Five. The five willed that control Saviour, Faith, Enlightenment, Unity and Joy. He knows the story about them that, they live in the Digital World for a very long time. The five are the strongest ranks of them all, until a great darkness that threaten in the Digital World that attack on them when they lost one, the wielder of Joy, the youngest of the Five. Joy died to allow Saviour and Faith to finish Joy's last creation Light and Hope are the last remain crests before they use them.

If his memory correctly that Saviour did however create Miracle and Destiny, but he decide to be a forbidden Crests. But, he remember correctly that there is a DigiDestineds from America who have Destiny of course he didn't know it's actually a forbidden to wield the crest. Why that Destiny is becoming a forbidden? It doesn't makes any sense on him. He also heard a rumour that Saviour did create another Crest, the Crest of Justice, which it is confirm to use that crest, but none of the DigiDestineds doesn't have that kind of the Crest maybe it actually one of the rarest to use that Crest. Gennai is trying to search that Crest. But he doesn't know how to find it, of course it just a legend since the Five was down to four.

The ancient are very clever to create such an excellent device before modern Digital World are formed. Once Gennai look at the book and closed it and put it back where he found that book. He walking out from his personal library and see so fishes are swimming in each different direction. Of course he remember when the first chosen children have enter the Digital World before they met into different island after they defeated Devimon and restore File Island. He's wondering to know about any DigiDestineds are still missing. He's not sure why, when he heard several years ago when a chosen unknown person have enter the Digital World without even notice. He even heard that a partner who have an Angel Digimon and heard there is another one who also have an Angel Digimon. Until he heard that name since then. A name which he mention about that Digimon who have equally strength than Seraphimon, but more wisdom than Ophanimon from what he heard about. He did however spoken to his old friend about them, of course when Azulongmon, one of the Four Sovereign and some say he's actual god-type Digimon from what they saying. He spoken to him about those ten unknown chosen DigiDestineds when he never seen them before in his life. Unfortunately that Azulongmon have no living memory about them, except however there one Digimon which he heard about her who act like a God-Digimon Shakamon, a Digimon which he heard that name very long ago. He thought she just a myth that no one haven't seen her since the Golden Age of Knight foundation.

Shakamon, he keep thinking about her and yet she stronger than any Digimon well few of them of course, until when he heard the new when Shakamon is destroyed by an unknown Digimon who have sheer power than her, and yet no single trace of her remain data of her. He'd petty concern that there is one Digimon, but no data about that Digimon that caught his attention. So far, there no record about that Digimon. So he decided to give up about that Digimon and decided to keep his motive toward the DigiDestineds and their Digimon to keep an eye out of the Digital World. Suddenly an klaxon alert from his house perimeter that tell him there some kind of danger that it approach toward his house or yet better new enemy actives detectives from what he have a hunch to know who is that enemy.

He quickly running toward his control computer. The computer is mega-size with clear better picture in 360 degree to see thing very clear to make any Digimon who invade in the Digital World or better yet anyone who disturb his house. Only the DigiDestineds is to allow to enter his house, except however it's wasn't the DigiDestineds. He quickly check the surround perimeter and see nothing there, he find it petty odd and very confuse. What could make the alert to make a sudden alarm? Or better yet, who makes that call? He quickly type once more in every inches in the Digital World until he find it nothing for certain.

He's find hard to understand why there is no sudden Digimon in the Digital World. He slowly rubbing his temple and thinks hard to find misconnection to know what's could have that klaxon alarm.

"How it can be that I thought it just an alarm call," he said to himself when he made a positive error. The alarm is not about the Digital World: is the Reality, a dimension with different verity of DigiDestineds to have each remarkable device. Was Gennai is a fool for his misleading? Either way, Gennai remember what's happened, either those his memory are half forgotten since he's keep busying look after the Digital World for a long time, including his counterparts in different counties is too look after them and seek out their advice for stopping rampaging Digimon that threaten in the Human World, until everything is went back normal for them.

He press few switch to get a quick peek to know what to the Reality in each different places. The screen is slightly blurring, mostly in static in rainbow colour that its too hard to tell, what happened.

"Not good," he exclaim to himself and seeing the picture is going worst as a minutes. Ever since he heard what happened in 09, he wonder to know who destroyed Yggdrasil human counterpart. Of course he heard so much about Yggdrasil, it's was over 9000 Type Digimon and it's also like a God. No one can't defend Yggdrasil, unless it there is another Digimon who strength as equal to defeat Yggdrasil since he saw happened at the 05 Reality, the DATS Squad. Of course this Marcus he heard about is absolutely foolish, even though he manage to stop rampaging Yggdrasil, but he didn't know that Yggdrasil is actually a girl. But it doesn't really matter to see what happened between DATS and the Digital World for creating a war between them. That's pain wrong he thought of.

He quickly making a better signal by boost the power from the central grid to increase the maximum by 50% and quickly hit the circuit point to overdrive to make a better view from it. It took few minutes to increase the power, until he have done it. He finally get clear better view. But the happiness that inside from him as turn out to be a complete shock when something happened at 03, the Tamer where he saw few building was half destroyed was nothing but broken glass, even the road is split open in complete major for destroying the city. He also find and see four Tamers are lying unconscious including the one who once belong to the 01, which he heard that name long ago and now he's stumble upon in 03 Reality with no living memory on him.

He saw the leader of the Tamer is barely to regain his strength back, when he try to call out, even the audio couldn't tell what he said about. He never seen anything like it before in his life. Except however when he notice earlier before he went to the DigiDestineds. He notice when he saw Impmon, a small mess-up Digimon. Until when the radar intercede that, he's not in his world after all. Something happened to him, or better yet who wanted to control Beelzemon, the Demon Lord of Gluttony?

His mind is blech of rampage. Knowing so many facts and detail have made him craziness and sheer madness. He could do that, but he bang his palm and his finger on the control panel that Tamers have made their defeat. Without the Tamer, who can stop this threat? He learn already that one of them have got the Royal Knight, the fourth member Gallantmon, and now he reverted back into human-part Digimon who lying on the ground in server wounded from them. Including the others as well.

What evil menace what the Tamers to be destroyed? Who is the mastermind of their monstrance to create utter chaos in sheer madness? He find no trace of digital matter that scatter out in quite invisible. He found few data on Beelzemon, but 15% of practical data of him and there still nothing to learn who is responsible of this nonsense. No single data on this. He did to keep on searching and find same fragment that relate since what happened in 09 Reality.

The next morning when the few DigiDestineds are knack out from their exhausting, since them main concert to see Alvin and the Chipmunks gang in wild fantasy night. Yolei is still knacker, of course she couldn't hear Japanese version of the latest version of Alvin and the Chipmunks. She love Simon very much to have excellent blue colour glasses and play such an excellent gaiter like his brother Alvin did. Of course she learn that all three of them are triples brother to have excellent strong feature face except they'd got blues and brown eyes from them. She huddle together with HER boyfriend, Ken since those two are really close since after they defeated MaloMyotismon and decided that both are official boyfriend and girlfriend to each other.

Many of their Digimon are very exhausting from major dancing they been though, except some of them are trying to regain their strength from them of course none of them are trying to regain their strength back from them. Few missing DigiDestineds have never show up in Izzy's personal office since he can use it for his study for his work in peace and quietly. TK and Cody have decided to stay at home for one day, Kari is stay at her home while her brother is going to see Izzy's office. Davis could see her, but Tai said to him let Kari get some rest from that disco fever which everyone had it. But Davis have to agree from Tai's advice to let Kari to have some space once she gain her strength back.

Izzy is going to send an email to Gennai about any danger report in the Digital World to make, if there is an emergency lie rampaging madness Digimon who wanted to destroyed the Digital World or an old enemy have return seeking for their revenge on them. He's hoping it's not Devimon, that name have ruining TK's life, that why he's going to keep it as a secret so that no one can't explain to know what happened since on File Island. That Digimon, who ruined an eight-years old to have a trauma nightmare, that's why the original DigiDestineds have decided not to celebrate for defeating their first Digimon, as official confirm to them.

Their Digimon are still exhausting, perhaps they should stay at home to get some rest like the others did. But they insist that, they wanted some food to keep their strength, but Yolei forgotten to bring some food to them, for increasing their strength up, but she promise to them to have some foods for them.

Izzy is quickly sneaky toward his computer and look at his blog and see his secret fan, which he made to be certain that Mimi will not creepy about to see what she install for him about his "secret fan." Does Mimi knows something rather than he didn't know about from her suborn? Either ways that Izzy quickly use his block protection so that Mimi will not access his private's work. Once he quickly block his access. He's checking the email he send to Gennai after he done sending to him. But knowing the Digital World is way more quicker in earth period since he first arrive in the Digital World at the age of nine since he's been wondering in the Digital World about 3 months. Hard to imagine for Izzy to have quicker time limit in the Digital World. But all his hard work to understand everything in the Digital World have become more knowledge to understand more about them. Gennai is very wise to gift few of his work, except however that some of them are half written. He said to Izzy, that most was written in Ancient Digital World. But Izzy want to learn more about them, but sadly Gennai have denied his sudden action. Was Gennai is hiding that he didn't know about the Ancient Digital World? He clearly vaguely them, knowing that he didn't know that ancient are clearly are super smart, way smarter than Izzy.

Izzy have decided to leave from Gennai's advice about them and continuing waiting for Gennai replied letter for him. Meanwhile: Tai and the others are dead relax since they're too tired since they dancing from main the contest, well only few of them who is not a fan. Only jealously that they didn't like them to have cool guitar, cool words and cool getup. Matt should stay at home, but his jobs, well brotherly job and so is Tai is too look after their young sibling since something would have happened like the Digital World. Their Digimon well relaxing, despite any food to eat. Yesterday was turn out a living nightmare to see so many crowd of people are dancing in quite berserk and going mad to see them in up-front of them. But few moment ago when they stumble upon three unknown kids, when they sense an unknown trace that comes from those kids, but the scent is gone. Vanish without a trace, not a single trace coming from those three is truly mystery for them. They could met them again to have a clear better smell from them to make certain about that unknown trace.

Tai is getting really boring, knowing that Izzy is still busying playing his toy, without getting flesh air, of course, they'd nothing to do today since the outcome outburst since what happened yesterday night was compete dropout.

"How about much longer you can stay on your computer, Izzy?" Tai is getting petty annoy. "Was there any new from Gennai about any evil Digimon who try to stop the Digital World?"

"Nothing much really," Izzy answer to him while continuing looking at his computer. "However, since Gennai SHOULD send out an email to be about any Digimon activates who wanted to conquer both Digital and our home at the same time."

Davis moan out. "If only he could tell us since yesterday! I mean he did, did he?"

Izzy look back toward his email since yesterday and see, "Nothing just empty blank mail that's for shot. But don't worry, I send an email about it. If not then, we can have peace and quiet in relaxing holiday, after all its summer holiday and soon it nearly toward the anniversary for defeating the Dark Master."

"Oh yeah," Matt is getting to excited since he never forget from Puppetmon's henchman Cherrymon who manipulate him to allow his sorrow, take place from him. "We should prepare something for our anniversary, like I don't know in case is something open this week or next week onward."

"How about a fair," Mimi come up a good theory. "You know they have excellent game, excellent ride we can play. That'll be perfect of our anniversary."

"That sound a great idea," Sora exclaim from her agreement. "What do you think, guys?" she ask her friend it's alright too good to amusement park to have so many game to play, riding and even taking a trip in the love riding park.

All of them look at each other, apart from Mimi and Sora, but the idea isn't sound that bad to excellent fun so that their Digimon will increase their strength and having so many cotton candy and so many hot dog, in case will if anyone who will spotted them thinking it actually stuff animal that for started.

"You know," Joe decide to spoke them. "That sound really nice to have some fun, I mean, since its holiday that's all."

"I would mind," Ken agree with them. "I mean what's a point to have summer vacation since you guy defeated the Dark Master, knowing that clown is more than a common clown who have teasing joke problem like a common joker."

"I'll say," Tai agree with Ken. It took all Ultimate-level Digimon who stop Piedmon, except only one Digimon who can stop him. MagnaAngemon, he is the only Digimon can stop that clown. And the others are waiting for Angemon to Digivolve into his Ultimate-level since they defeat Myotismon and his Mega-form level. "After all, we need stop them before they take control the Digital World, as they know it."

"Yeah, since MetalSeadramon is the first we defeated and follow by Puppetmon," Matt explain to them few while ago that he's the one who defeated Puppetmon with MetalGarurumon in single attack on him in forest realm. "And later we defeated Machinedramon and Piedmon. Knowing those four are nothing more complete fool."

"Complete fool is what I'd like," Davis agree with them knowing he heard so many story about them, including what happened years ago at his hometown was swarm by Bakemon and leading by Myotismon. "Beside I don't mind to come along with you. If only Cody would have come."

"I can call his mom about it," Yolei finally said to him, despite her tiredness from what happened. "I'm sure Cody would have come."

"I'll let Kari know," said Tai.

"And I'll let TK know," Matt is following second. "I'm sure he'd love to see so them, the ride he wanted to visit."

"Speak of visit," Yolei quickly shock her head up. "Have any of you got an unknown letter since last night?"

"No, why?" all of them said to each other a reunion."

"Well," Yolei explain to them in short meaning. "In the morning, before I went to see you lots. I quickly went to see TK when I ring their doorbell. When, I notice I saw an unknown letter hanging outside of their doorstep when TK's mom open the door about if TK in. Of course that," she look at Matt, "you already know since your brother decided not to visit since yesterday fun, right Matt?"

Matt nodded to her while she continuing said to them. "Anywhere, I told her is TK ready. Unfortunately that TK's mom told me that her son did some rest, so she told to take some time off. I should stay at home from that crazy dancing I'd put though. I agree with her to take some time off, when I told her about that letter that hanging in front door. She little bit surprise, I thought someone who wanted her . . . hurt her I think," she know that Matt and TK will go mad to see what someone who will hurt their mother. "I told her: 'Has anyone who wrote to you before?' and then she said 'Well, not exactly. The truth is that what happen yesterday I'd never witness before in my life.' Of course I was thinking that someone who love your mom, Matt."

"WHAT?" Matt voice is over shriek out and everyone cover their ear. Matt is puff down a bit from his reaction. He couldn't believe that someone who wrote a letter. Was it that her mom got . . . a boyfriend? That mean he think of the future that TK's family name will change into something else that he didn't know. "Does it say who's belong to?" his voice is curious to know about that mystery letter, while Sora is calming him down from his sudden reaction.

"I'm afraid there isn't," she answer to him and Matt acknowledge her knowing she have no clue to know who wrote that letter. "I left before I'd arrive here to let you know."

All the DigiDestineds are remain quite when Yolei said about an unknown letter in front of TK's apartment. They need to know who send that letter, maybe after the following time they'll go to see Nancy, TK and Matt's mom apartment to learn more about that letter. They thinking that TK knows about that letter or they knew that letter. They not sure why, who send that letter since this morning. Maybe they going to ask TK to know what happened.

Izzy is remain quiet and think hard from what Yolei concerning about and hoping a message from Gennai to know what happened in the Digital World, only they can do is wait to know what happened in the Digital World if they anything to know what happened.

Unknown to them that, there is an unknown shadowing the leaking that behind the DigiDestineds of an unknown Angel Digimon with two wings are watching, observing without notice. An angel look at them and seeing that, they waiting for a very important call in the Digital World. An angel suspecting they waiting for Gennai to receive a message for the DigiDestineds of Knowledge's computer. An angel thinking it time to use THEIR plan on them.

"I'm lock on to them," said an angel who have equal but similar voice to Angemon.

" _Very good,"_ the voice respond and acknowledge him thought-out his earpiece who have a voice like a man.

"Are you sure about this?" an angel asked his partner. "I mean that, they're waiting for a very important call in the Digital World."

" _I'm well aware of this,"_ replied out from a speaker almost too loud that almost destroy his ear. _"Sorry, give me a minutes to unjust this thing . . . okay I think I manage to lower down the volume, sorry about it," apologise to him._

A small laugh come out. "That's okay," he humble accepted his word.

" _Anyway,"_ a voice continue speaking to him, _"We should keep an eye of them. I know that the DigiDestineds of Knowledge are waiting for him."_

"I thought we're going to investigate about who sending a letter to the Takashi's place?"

" _. . . Still working of it . . ."_

Another smile comes along from an angel. That, he believe that he know something who send that letter earlier rather he's not telling. When his partner quickly change the subject.

" _Never mind about it, what happened a very important email when Gennai send it to him?"_

"I have no idea," an admitted from an angel. "I'm not sure what happened to him."

" _Hold on,"_ his partner quickly halting him for a few second when an angel can hear a typing sound from the main laptop for checking an analyse to see what happened in the Digital World for making certain. _"Ah ha . . . I think I know why. There IS something wrong in the Digital World as know it, not this reality the DigiDestineds they living in, but the others Reality. You know others Reality in each different piratical was led by different DigiDestineds who hold each different remarkable Digivice was similarity to compare on the others."_

An angel nod that he understand from his partner said about. "Yes, I remember from what Shakamon told us. But we still don't know what happened to her. It's like her data was nowhere to be trace, not even her priest and her closet allies that we couldn't find them."

" _She still alive, I'm certain of it,"_ his partner doesn't want to believe she's data-dust along with her friends. _"I need more time to bypass from Izzy defend grid. I know he's very overprotective so that no one can't access toward his computer. One more then . . . hey presto! Now I send the mail to him in quick easy step."_

"I'm not so sure about it," an angel is pretty concern to know about it.

" _Don't worry my friend. They believe it from Gennai,"_ his partner promise him. _"Trust me they know it's from him in matter of second. Right now, we must heist, before they spotted us."_

"Before we do that," he quickly remind his partner. He have distend feeling what's coming next. "Few second ago, you knew who send that letter to her, am I right?"

A sigh come out from his partner. _"Okay fine,"_ confess to him. _"I already know who send that letter earlier that on, so what? I already know who send that letter."_

"And do you know who send that letter?"

" _Yes. We both know it's not Alvin who send that letter, because he probably know or he didn't know that Nancy was already married and have two boys before they got . . . hard to imagine and we know the feeling from both boys. I already suspected that is had to be one of them, their closest friends, who send her a letter about I don't know, stuff or something. Anyway, we're best to make a move. Quickly before their Digimon will sense your presence."_

"Understood," an angel confirm and acknowledge to him and quickly make heist before they will spotted him to make that Izzy, will get his email from him.

* * *

Lucemon and the other Digimon are continuing watching the DigiDestineds and three rarest Digimon in different country when they learn they move away back to their homeland in America. Which they are in shock to learn that three rarest Digimon have survive from the outcome battle in the Ancient Digital World and they learn that they have their partner to look after them. Of course they didn't know there actually Digimon or they know alright for some time they wondering to know why or how they survive, except when their Lord and Master told about their several and also they learn that three of them have survive if their master hunch correct. They keen to keep their eyes of them when their Lord and Master have return from the 03 Reality, the Tamer world. Home was filled with so many Digimon cards that many children are playing to each other or their friends. They don't really bother to see the children are playing, except however some of them are come in handy, but with permission from their Lord and Master. Their Master has return and bring back the Sixth member of the Seven Sin Lord: Beelzemon. They're very impressive, including Lucemon when their Lord and Master have defeated the Tamers in single handy, expect two Digimon, Daemon and Seventh member of the Sin of Seven, Laylamon (Jap/English: Lilithmon, if you wanted to call her that's fine), the Demon Lord of Lust knows already. They're unware that their Lord and Master is more powerful than Quartzmon and more destitution than ZeedMillenniummon and once thing they about their Lord: Wise and trustful. Those two word that is too allow their fallen comrade to raise and do as they told.

Of course not's even Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode, his King Form couldn't stand against it. Few while ago when their Lord have enter the 06 Reality, the Fusion World to receive another Sin Lord Demon, the second rank, the Sin of Envy, Leviamon. He battle against Mikey Kudo along with his friends and his Digimon allies, when they trying to stop Bargamon latest general. They defeated few of his trusted generals Dorbickmon, NeoMyotismon, Zamielmon, Splashmon, Olegmon, Gravimon and Apollomon before they become a hybrid madness Digimon, which it is incomplete since what happened in Digital transfusion to create sheer ambulation. Now the General is destroyed apart from one Digimon who agree to join with Mikey Kudo. Now the practice is over when MegaDarknessBargamon is destroyed in the human world. The Lord and Master have made a turnout when he defeated Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode in one single attack knowing that Shoutmon is a toughest little Digimon, who have courage to strong enough to defeat any opponent, except one Digimon which Shoutmon form have reverted back to his normal. Mikey and the others are immoral shock to see Shoutmon and the others are defeated in one, quick, second they never seen before in their life.

The truth is that, the Lord and Master objection is to get one of the Data-chip which Mikey didn't know that he got the Sin of Envy was lock inside the Digi-chip that cause him major shock. The Fusion frighter will never forget and soon day, they will have vengeance, if only where to find that Digimon. That was a very while ago when their Master return to receive the data of Leviamon to revive him back from the data-chip when Leviamon. Now the collection is now complete and soon the battle have begun.

Once the gathering is done. Lucemon and the others Digimon are keeping an eye on them and the three small humanoid chipmunks and three other rarest Digimon. But they're not sure where the others three went to except when their wise Master said to them about watching, observing them, follow vital clue to know where the three others rarest Digimon.

"Watching them is really bored me," one of them is started to really annoy. "I mean, we watching them for all time. When are we going to strike them, capture them and turn against them?"

Lucemon had enough on that minion, he quickly use his Divine Feet to hit its mark for losing his pride to allow his inner rage to take place on him for losing his cool, that some of them or one of them who wanted to fight to get their hand of them. But only the Lord and Master permission to allow them to strike, but one of them had enough.

"Watch your tongue, insect," Lucemon threat it by continuing pressing his feet on its back. "How dare you to stick your tongue authorised without our Master permission? Are you weak to allow yourself getting madder to get your hand of them?"

A minion stood powerless, but the others are deference without knowing what Lucemon could do. When the Lord and Master calmly said to Lucemon.

"Lucemon," the voice is still undertone but wise. Lucemon look back with his shoulder. "Is this wise when you attacking one of my minion without my permission, are you not?"

"He threaten himself to allow him to berserk to get their hand of them," he answer to him while his eye is making sudden threat. "With your permission, it too allow me to keep his mouth shut at all time?"

Daemon, Laylamon and the other two mysterious Digimon are carefully watch to see their Lord and Master to make a very wise decision when they hear the sound of unspeakable breath-like when their Master is speaking to him without any hesitation of them. But Lucemon maybe have a point that meanest Digimon, Boltmon who's cause nothing but trouble for not paying attention for his Master command.

"You may punishment to squeeze him out," a Master proceed, "for his disobey for his action. But not yet, if he failed me once last time, you can punishment him whatever you like."

Lucemon gladly accept his Master word so that Boltmon motivation will not berserk once more. He let go his back so that Boltmon will regain his strength back. Boltmon is however is actually a Mega-level Digimon and Lucemon is a Rookie, a very dangerous Rookie-level and Lucemon is no pushover Digimon since anyone who interfered with him, knowing he's the ruler of all the Dark Area, without the watcher Anubismon and his annoy vampire king GranDracmon who control over the Dark Area. Thanks to his Master that one of trusted servant who going to do something mischief to him so that GranDracmon can't control all seven of them. But the watcher and protector to look after the Dark Area is simply vanish but their hunch is correct that Anubismon will return once more, if the time is right for them. Boltmon is trying to get up from his feet and slowly walk away from Lucemon nor without seeing him that he's made a his own foolish mistake.

"Now it over," it look at Boltmon and caught him surprise from his suborn mislead. The Lord and Master look back and prepare them a speech to them. "Now everything is well prepare, each of you who hear my call, my whisper voice to allow you, to severe me without your hesitation who dare spoken back to me.

"For too long I watch to see what happened since many Digimon are blaming for themselves since Leviamon told me about blaming for their jealousy to allow their symbolic embrace on them. But, the Royal Knights thinks that the battle is over since they defeated so many Evil Digimon, unlike their formidable counterpart the Chaos Knights are still roam freely. But I manage to acquire them to severe my bidding without question.

"Those chosen DigiDestineds are no match us, especially I'd gather all Seven Demon Lord from each Reality," continuing speech and quote to them. "All Reality are having each different time period from what I'd saw, I witness to see so many battle in each custom. So I far I had enough of them. What I see, I saw so many failure Digimon who wanted power of their own!"

All of them cheering to their Master except Lucemon, Daemon, Laylamon and two shadowy Digimon to give out their evil symbolic look that mix with pride to hear their master excellent word and speech to rise up to stand and fight against them. Once the cheering is stop, the Lord and Master slowly clam them down and continuing said to them.

"For once I thought, everyone thought I just a legend, a myth from what they say. Well guess what, it lied, I'm real. Real enough to destroyed anything within my grasp. All of you know I have a strength more powerful than any living Digital-base carbon data life form. Everything I saw, I think desire. Everywhere they go, I think combat of them. If they found out about my plan, a plan will not change. If they make their own plan, let play their game to see what they're up to for destroying us and along with our work, hoping to accomplish to rule the Digital World and human world at the same time," everyone is cheering for their master. "This time, the DigiDestineds shall fall."

All of them cheering with their Lord and Master to excellent epidemic speech to hear a powerful darkness word that spread across their Master domain. Daemon, Lucemon, Laylamon and two mystery Digimon have seen their Master excellent speech that'll spread across the Digital World. Even though they have a point about the Royal Knights, of course their Master have defeated them in single that the Knights are no match against their Master have the power of Entity and Entity is way more powerful than any Digimon to withstand that kind of attack. And all of them know, about the story that every single are trying to stop their master in clear range and none of them have survive and no one have returned.

* * *

While the DigiDestineds are well relaxing and talk about day tomorrow like: shopping to buy thing while the boy are hanging around in the game arcade or find something to eat lie burger or anything else they wanted to go. But their mind have decided to go the fair and then the Farris wheel to see the main view knowing it's the only place where they see their house from the Farris wheel in quote a miles. Izzy is well relax and waiting eagerly to know any concerning letter from Gennai that he haven't replied knowing that the Digital World got very different time limit since his first arrival in the Digital World in point excuse that Gennai is having very important business he taken care of.

He sigh out a bit when he heard a ping sound that come from his computer. He lean over a bit and see a letter that comes from the Digital World. He quickly shock to hear that Gennai have actually read his letter about any disturbing in the Digital World in mass quick second.

"Everyone," he quickly announce to them. "I've got an email from Gennai!"

"It's about time," Tai whine out from his mouth. "What's taken him so long to read your letter since today and yesterday?"

"I agree," Davis accepted Tai's influence word. "Gennai should told about any new like I don't know strange activates in the Digital World," he education guess when he didn't know that Izzy is going to say to them.

"Actually Davis, you're right," Izzy said to them when everyone look at them when they saw Izzy in heavily immoral shock when he receive a letter from. Tiny second ago when Izzy is very happy that Gennai have send him a letter regard about the Digital World as he speak.

"What do you mean Izzy?" Tai ask about Davis' concern about strange activates in the Digital World.

"Well get this," he announce and explain to them in clearing demonstration voice to attract them attention. "Gennai warm me that, their strange activates in the Digital World not only that something is about lurking in the human world and after six very important Digimon." The last one which Izzy got really confuse from what he made a point suggestion and so is everyone who also very confuse.

"Six very important Digimon?" Yolei is pretty suborn and very confuse from what Izzy said about.

"Beat me," Sora agreed and admitted to her

"Same here," Mimi step forward and agree of her girls.

"Six very important Digimon," Ken mumble himself knowing he is a former Digimon Emperor when Yolei quickly said to him.

"Any thought about it, Ken?" Yolei asked him and caught his attention. "About six very important Digimon that you know of?"

"To tell you the truth is that, I have no idea," Ken have no choice but to admitted them. "The truth is that I'd spend a lot of time in the Digital World to know all about Digimon, but six very important Digimon are very new to me."

"Nor am I," Wormmon agree with Ken.

"What six very important Digimon are we talk about?" Hawkmon is getting curious to know.

"I dunno," Izzy admitted to him and slowly rubbing his own hair that he's getting little bit mad shortly. "I mean it something about to happen in the Digital World. We're gonna prepare ourselves before anything would have happen in the Digital World. And also I'm not sure about six very important Digimon. It could be very rare Digimon or rarest . . . I don't know, it bugs me."

"Rarest Digimon," Tai is thinking to himself to close his eyes and think hard for few second and quickly reopen them. "Agumon?" he ask his partner. "Was there any rarest Digimon in the Digital World that we didn't know about?"

Agumon blink out and quickly think for few second that he remember about them many years ago before he met Tai and the others. "Actually there is. In fact there was long ago that, there are six of them, but we don't know what happened to them in the Ancient World."

"Ancient World?" Izzy too is blink out. "Never heard of it."

"But I do," Tentomon quickly step forward and explain to them when Izzy and the others look at him. "You see, Ancient Digital World is the first beginning in the Digital World before we comes along. The ancient are very clever and very smart to reshape the Digital World was under the protection by their Digimon. Of course it was written in very ancient texts that only few of them can understand ancient texts, anywhere: the Ancient Digital World was the first step in the Digital World, until something happened to them."

"What kind happened to them?" Tai doesn't want to them what happened he already knew what's next.

"Chaos," Tentomon said in one painful word leaving the rest of Digital World are lower their head for shame that all of them know that story what happened to the seven rarest Digimon in the Ancient Digital World when the Chaos destroy them all.


	4. Chapter 3: A photo shock

**Disclmier: I don't own Digimon or Alvin and the chipmunk**

Chapter 3: A photo shock

Alvin, Simon, Theodore and the girls have arrive back from the American express, the flight takes back over 1 hours to get there before the sun is going down in mid-sunset. They're all got their suitcase from the local airport to make sure everything is secured of their friends is keeping an eye of strange activates are lurking in the airport from certain point that some of them believe that many airport security are not's to be trusted since they heard that one of them who over step them and cause major damage to a happy family in sheer outpost by mistake. Of course that one of them is fried and arrest him for illegal damage and brutally hurt a family member. A husband got faintly broken ribs, with soar black eye on his right eyes and broken fingers on his left hand. His wife was hit on a stomach and pull her hair roughly. Good thing that the children survive, but not the older who have several broken bone and have no ability to walk anymore. All security, few police and the paramedics have taken care of and that security for life sentence for the rest of his life.

Alvin and the others, including Dave knows what happened in the new about that crazy, mad man security have cause sheer outpost that they didn't do, but that was several months ago. But everything is back normal, of course bring normal won't do anything to bring those family since what happened few weeks ago before they heading toward Japan for their concert.

Once they're all walk out from the airport, Dave order a taxi and offer a driver them a home for their very important song contest they'd been thought. Some of them are still tried, from amazing trip they'd been. Brittany, the lead singer of her sister is very tried. She wanted to go back home to get some beauty rest to refresh her chipmunk fur skin and so it Jeanette and Eleanor too. Simon and Theodore is little bit, of course they wanted to go home to get some rest and Alvin decided to stay up for a bit, but he yawn out little while ago that he's very tried since he's been on an aeroplane for too long ago he sitting on, watching so many cloud and birds that appear at the same time. That he wanted to go home to sleep in his own bed.

Last time when all of them return to their hotel to pack their stuff to get ready before the plane leave. Dave pay the bill with Japanese money which Theodore's friend is explaining to them in short notice to reminding them, that some money got different meaning. They arrive at the Japanese airport to look for an America line, their friends can understand the Japanese language when Dave is kindly said to them about which air turbulence they need to be headed. Dave have may got a little grudge on them since all three of them are closest friend in the family. Since Dave is trying to get rid of them so that the boys can live themselves in impendent, that was happen long ago, but Dave still got silent grudge on them without anyone notices.

Once they arrive back, the cab driver is leading toward 702 Liberty Lane where the boys and the girl live right their next door. Of course when the night is approaching when the moon is approaching toward them. The cab driver stopping in front of their home when Dave look behind them and see that few of them are getting tried expect Alvin, Simon and Theodore friends of course who have no rest for their desiring matter.

Dave quickly inform them that, they're here and soon everyone anybody move out from the cab they're sitting. Dave and the driver went toward the boot to get their stuff. Once everything is sort. Dave pay driver the Chipmunks and the Chipettes are heading toward the front door.

"Ah," Brittany feel the breath on her. "Home sweet home."

"You say that again," Alvin agreed that he miss his home so much. "Man, that plane took over 2 hours since we got on board."

"Yeah, there so many foods from what left from the air services they're giving out," Theodore said to them about food that Theodore couldn't stand of food that he like. "We could get some before we heading toward the plane."

"We wish we could some," Alvin is started to annoy. "I mean, the plane leave about I don't know different time period."

"Actually that it depending on the sun, that's how earth rotation got different limit," Simon explain to them in scientific reason.

"Thanks Simon," Alvin grudge thanks him for his excellent science expiration.

"Your welcome," Simon is toying with him that he love playing Alvin's game.

"Anyway," Eleanor decided to speak with them. "We're home now. We're just worried about our friends since we left to look your house and ours."

"I'm sure they're okay," Brittany promise her knowing she too is missing her own friend that one that Alvin's friend have got remotely crush on her.

"How did you know?" Jeanette is concern from what her sister said about.

"Trust me, I know," she promise although she already thought that. . . "Of course I lied that, there right behind you."

Jeanette and Eleanor spun their body and see their friend is standing right behind from what Brittany talks about. Three unknown same size girl who wear very difference clothes they'd wearing one of them, who look like an ancient Greece goddess who wear Greece tunic in snow white colour with slightly light medium long blond hair with aqua blue eyes. The second girl who look like an ancient Viking in warrior combat kit without a helmet with same blond hair but equally lighter with jade blue colour eyes and the third girl whose look like an English nun with light baby yellow hood overall hood with sapphire blue robe underneath her nun robe. They all same size from Alvin, Simon and Theodore friend expect they got different custom since they first met.

Jeanette and Eleanor are very happy to see them again including Brittany since they were away to Japan for their performances knowing they too missing their closest friend since they were baby like chipmunks brothers. Last time when the girl for their enrolling school when Alvin, Simon and Theodore's saw them and yet something stun them like they're in love to see them in person. Funny when all six of them saw them in personally, that they become boyfriend and girlfriend since they saw them in school. It' truly is a mystery for them and yet when Alvin and his brothers told them about them and so is the girl about them either and soon they become friend to them.

"Eleanor," a warrior girl call out to her.

"Jeanette," a Greece goddess girl said to her.

"Brittany," said a maiden English who called out to her as well.

Jeanette and Eleanor quickly running toward them and giving them a girly hug to them and Brittany have no other choice to give her friend a girly hug that she too missing her since they pack their stuff toward the airport and promise them to look after the house and the treehouse before they return.

"We knew that one day you three return so soon," warrior girl said to them in happy expression voice.

"I trust that everything went well in Japan, I imagine," girl Greece goddess said to them and the chipmunks as well.

"Everything is fine when we went to Japan," Eleanor said to them. "Even though those food we eat are very different to compare from ours."

"There are Japanese food," Eleanor friends said to her. "You see different people eat very different to compare from ours and around the world."

"That's why we told you about different food," maiden girl reminded them about different foods they'd makes. "Of course you already know by now."

All three girl silently giggle out without the boy's notices from them well apart from boy's friend who already knows what they giggle about. The three unknown girls know that Alvin and his brothers have return for their experience trip in Japan to sing their own words in front of them.

"Alvin," exclaim out voice from the Greece goddess girl when three of them went to see them, "Simon, Theodore! It good to see you again."

"You too," Simon said to her.

"How thing going in Japan?" warrior-girl said to them about their trip in Japan.

"It was great since we since so many city," Theodore explain to them about Japanese mega city, "it like from the future from what I'd makes of it."

"Yeah," Simon step and adds from Theodore words. "Those city are mega huge from we look at, but we found the town since Dave told which city in Japan to show our performance for our contest that lately."

Dave is still busying to get few suitcase from the boots. Knowing that the girls, including Brittany to pack so many things they wanted.

 _Reminded me next time when I ask the girl to pack fewer stuff,_ Dave thought as thought a promise to reminded himself about packing before they'd visit while he continuing hold the boys and the girls suitcase as a personal servant. He can hear the boy's voice about their expressive life in Japan and also he saw the girl's closet friends who look like a Greece goddess, a warrior and maiden. Last time, years ago when the girls told Dave about their true appearance of course Dave knows already for some time so he decided to keep it in secret from them after all they're good friend to his boys.

Once he got all the kits together. He approach toward them and ask them nicely.

"I hate to break from communication," he apologise to them for their inference. "We're really some rest from our arrival. Why would explain to them in the morning so that we can tell you everything we know about it."

"That's sound perfect Dave," warrior girl agree with him. "We shall talk about it in the morning."

The others agree with them, knowing they're still tried from massive journey in the airport and get on the plane that led toward America takes about over an hours to get there.

"Well," said a maiden, "I guess that we finish talk it in the morning or in afternoon since you guys taken a very long flight toward Japan. It probably you guys to take some very long rest I would say."

"Actually that may come in handy for once," Simon agreed with her when he yawn out from his mouth when his eye are still tiredly from his long flight.

"Well for started I think we could to you in late afternoon," Dave promise to dressing up girls, when he quickly change the subject. "Is there any posts after we leave?"

"Well," the Greece goddess girl said to him, "there few mails two of them are not mail so we throw them away because we know who send those mail for now."

"And yet," warrior adds on. "You got few phone call, some are withheld number so we don't answer and some are wrong number when we check who's belong to so we call them back in further demand to know why."

"One other thing," maiden thirdly add on. "Why do you have few thing underneath under your bed," Dave shock from his reaction.

Dave is almost speechless when he play dumb from his suborn behaviour when he almost laugh from them.

"I'll talk to you later," she remind and promise later.

"Tell me about it," Alvin's friend agree with her that he too going to have a word about it. "Anyways thanks for looking after the house, while we gone."

"Everything taken care of," she almost cooing him that Alvin's friend and Brittany's friend are very close. "Although we wash so many dirty laundry on floor."

Simon look at Alvin that he knows it Alvin's handle work when Alvin look at anomaly look of Simon. "What?" he defend himself for no reason.

"Actually it's both Simon and Alvin," warrior-girl clarified to them. "Anywhere we wash them, dry them, putted back in the wardrobe where they belong." She scoff, "men, so naïve from what I'd mistaken," she shiver a bit when she whisper to the Jeanette's friend. "Next time, you do it their underwear while they gone."

Simon, Alvin and Theodore look each other in matter term when Eleanor's friend have sort their underneath protection from what she talk about.

"Okay, that's enough for now," Simon's friend step forward to them. "Perhaps we talk about it later," he promise them in first thing in the morning or in late afternoon. "Right now the boys needs some rest look, Theodore is almost fall sleep."

"You probably right," Goddess girl have to admit to him. "Well, see you in the morning or afternoon." The girls begun their walks.

"Okay," the boys and Dave said to them. "Goodnight."

Once the girls is heading toward the treehouse but before that. Dave give them their suitcase back knowing that some of them are a bit heavy from his concern about it of course they know right from the beginning from what he expected it. Once it's done Dave open the door so that he and his boys are getting some rest, a very longer rest knowing they'd get up in the late morning or afternoon, of course.

They put on their pyjamas and brush their teeth and went to bed to get some very long relaxation. Their friends wear the same boy's pyjamas expect pyjamas pants they have because the chipmunk got long bushy tail so they wear something different to compare on them. Alvin is wearing his red pyjamas top with famous electric guitar with wings like a record god with strip red and white pants. Simon wear long blue pyjamas with robot at the front with same pants like Alvin in blue and white. Theodore wear his strip green and white button pyjamas and went in separate different bed. Theodore's bed on the right, Alvin's bed on the middle and Simon's bed on the left side.

Their friend's beds sleep in differently to them, that they're in bed-like chair with softest mattress when they bought in the house-compare that sell mattress for bedding compressing for their home to have most relaxing mattress in history. They bought that mattress several years ago when Dave had enough of bonding between his adoptive sons and their friends are becoming too attachment. Years ago when Dave tried to separate when they were two-years old and yet they all started to cry without their closest friends to them. Of course it's driving quite mad, when their friends turn up to cheer them up from their sadden crying. Dave tried so many time, until they decided to stop to have fun at the age of four, but the bond will never fade so long as both of them stick together like brothers to them.

Once Alvin, Simon and Theodore's friends are wearing their different PJ well except their Pyjamas top is the same like the others. Once they say 'goodnight,' to Dave, they all fast asleep in their relaxing bed from that massive flight trip they been to. They fall asleep for 10 minutes when Alvin have decided to woke up. He thought he could go the bathroom, in short time break. But he keep thinking about a promise he made to his friend long ago before Dave went gaga. He unveil his cover and take his red pillow and approach to his friend is sleeping in his mattress-like bed. Alvin maybe wild, impulse Chipmunk, but he still care about his closet friends since he was baby chipmunk at his time. Sure he having fun in school to make wild entraining in front of entire school and yet he cause major damage to rest of them. Of course Miss Smith hate Alvin when his friend along with Simon and Theodore's friend look upon her when they doing their research about her and see a matter solution when the Chipettes' friend is checking on her to make everything is alright. Of course that one is actually a music and art teacher at the same time to teach many student about music, controlling their music and master how to paint and how to draw with excellent painting skill like a pro. But Alvin couldn't resist his friendship that both of them got higher friendship. The truth is that for Alvin can be wild, stubborn, mischief, greedy and also impulse. But his true feeling is his brothers, his friends and of course Dave who act like a father to them. But his other feeling is his friend that he and Alvin are very close since they were babies who like to play, having a bit of fun to each other to keep up their strength before they send to the nursery, but their friends have pass so many test, even higher educate test, not even higher student couldn't beat him and Simon and Theodore friends that got very higher education result. So that mean they can't go to school, college and even university. And they also got jobs, a very important job they'd got.

Alvin is standing in front of his friend that he can him sleep in his mattress bed knowing it the softest mattress he never seen before. Of course he usually sleep with him. What if he can ask him to sleep him once more just like last time? He place his hand on him and carefully disturb him from his friend relaxation.

"Yes Alvin?" he ask him when his eyes are remain closed when his voice sound little bit groggily, but calmly.

"I just wondering that um. . ." Alvin voice is slightly hesitate and a bit nervous to say to him. "Is alight to sleep right next to you? I mean that it has been a very long time since we usually sleep," again his voice is still nervous when he almost notice that his friend eyes is awake in quick second and see him a personal look glare on him, "since I was little and you were slightly difference back then."

"Alvin." He calmly said to him with his wild excuse.

"I know, I know. But you and me are very close since we first met to each other," again his voice is still nervously and still hesitation from what he's going to say when he rubbing behind his neck that signal him that he's nervous from his sudden action. He done it before he was a kid, about age of 2 and 4 when he's still shy that he never had any friend before except he's got his brothers and Dave and his closet friend. But Alvin never had any friend, well apart from Brittany who act like a friend to him since then. "I mean that of course we know each other from time-to-time since then. But I was wondering that could I . . ."

"Of course, Alvin," he agree with Alvin excuses word knowing he's still nervously since he try to date few girls from his time.

"Really?" Alvin is very surprised that he didn't know that when his eyes is almost budge out with happy excited smile. "I mean that . . . you sure about it?" he petty undermined from his excuse.

"Alvin," he rephrase him, "I said of course," he slowly scroll away by few little for him. "Why do you think that we're friend, since we all know each other's?"

Alvin couldn't help it when he place his pillow on softest mattress and slide inside cover in shappire blue and silver despite it look like Simon's but different to compare from. Once Alvin have made underneath the cover and said to him.

"Goodnight," he said to him whispering tried voice when his eyes begin to sleep.

Alvin's friend is also begin to sleep when he yawn out while he looking at him. "Night, Alvin," and with that both of them are fast sleep and having a nice dream.

* * *

TK is still relaxing in his room after he went toward the concert since yesterday sunset evening with his friends who wanted to see them in personal. Last time when Matt told them, they're nothing more than jerk from what he mistaken. TK, Sora knows or they knew that Matt is not a fan since Mimi return with handful of contest ticket when she psych to see them in upper personally. Of course he never been so excited before in his life, well apart from Patamon that he's actually really cute since they saw him in personally.

TK could can visit them today, but he decided to take some rest since that sheer dancing with Kari and the others. Last night when Patamon is well mad to see them that he too can dancing in sheer craziest he never seen them before in his life to see Patamon and others Digimon are also dancing. He wish he could bring his camera with him to see Patamon and the others are dancing to hear them singing. Agumon thought they're Digimon, but they're not from what Mimi talks them since yesterday term that Alvin and his brothers are not Digimon, including the Chipettes.

He's well relaxing his bed that he need some rest to regain his strength back, he did contact with Matt since this morning that he would coming to see Izzy and the others for their anniversary for defeating the Dark Master, of course he was there when he was eight and he never forget when Angemon Digivolve into MagnaAngemon for defeated Piedmon in final battle to allow WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to finish him off for good. Of course it's actually MagnaAngemon who defeated Piedmon not the other ways around.

He wearing his white clean shirt with black jacket was given by Matt that he like that colour. Since it summer that he decide to wear blue jean with green and white sock. He still lying in his bed despite he's full awake from his long sleep. He keep staring at the ceiling and think harder about that unknown since yesterday night and today morning. He's not sure who send that letters. He won't mind that someone who love her work and know about her family. He thinking that someone who hack toward her business and know about her life, his father and his brother is very truly mystery for him. He could find that sender who her a letter, last thing he remember when someone who send her again since this morning, but no-one can't hear the sound of their door, so it must last night after he and his mom went to bed that they can't hear the sound of their doorstep. After he heard the door is closing he walks out from his bed and approach toward his door and see his mom is standing outside the door with same unknown letter when he ask who's ring the doorbell. She tell him that it's Yolei to know he's ready or not, of course he told his mom that he would to see them today that he decided to take a break so he decided to delivery send to his mom about it. Until he notice he saw that letter on Nancy's hand that it's the same letter then before, it must have happened since night after they went to bed.

He forget those word when the letter said to them:

'Dear Ms Takashi or perhaps I would I call you Nancy.

I just let you know that I would be seeing you anymore, because well you know business trip that I won't stay much longer to look at the amazing view in Obadia. I wish I can call you that I don't know which is your phone number to talk about I don't know stuff maybe.

Anyway I just wanted to you, about something I went to ask. It not a date, I went to write an article about them, knowing three singing Chipmunks that you might or might not know about them since they arrive about them, perhaps that one day that if they return you can talk about them. I know that some of them are already talk about them in minor discuss about them. I ask them about you, and they say yes. But we can't that we leave in different short period.

I just wanted to know, if can send you another email when the time is right so that you can them about it. They don't mind to ask you in personally and of course they won't mind to see your son, not older one whose extreme jealous about them, but the youngest he wanted to see them in person.

When the time is come, so that you and son can see them. I ask their manager Dave about arrange a meeting with them. And he said yes or he just shout out to be honest . . .'

That last part that made TK and Nancy slightly laugh from Dave's funny reaction at some point

'. . . the point is that I hope you have a best in your life Nancy and your sons, Yamato "Matt" Ishida and Takeru "TK" Ishida/Takashi. May your joy and your hope to your sons. Except your ex-husband who really busy at the TV station. Really?! Can that guy learn respect about family, that it most important? Really! Any-who I'm off now, so until we meet again.

Yours truly

K.R M'

TK never forget those words and more importantly that how did that writer know that he's actually a fan to Alvin and the Chipmunks. He's not sure what but he find it quite curious to know why. But before that: he heading toward his laptop computer to see any news of any fun before it's the anniversary for defeating the Dark Master in the Digital World on Spiral Mountain. Of course he did told them about everything they know, apart from one Digimon, which the original DigiDestineds promise never talk about what REALLY happened since they defeated their first opponent. Apart from Cody that he know the story of his emotional scar, he carrying, so Cody decided keep it a secret, for not telling the others about Devimon. He approaching toward his laptop and begin his logging in to see any fun stuff he wanted to check. Patamon is still fast sleep, last night that Patamon was about to puke, god thing he told TK about Digi-stomach problem. So he quickly take him toward bathroom to release some of them off for him. Once that's done. He taken him back to bed.

He's checking on him to make he's already so far, Patamon is fast asleep and small fever on him is going down since what happened yesterday night was complete drop out for poor little Patamon that he got a small fever. He probably eat too much food since that Patamon is well hungry that he eat too much. He never would imagine that Patamon can be a fussily eater, well, he was once younger that he too was a fussily eater back in his time but the rest is blur since he was kid.

He's checking on his website and see fun stuff he wanted to see. He could listen some music from famous people that he know of well apart from Matt that he's actually his number fan brother in history. But he wanted to check any news of his greatest fan to see Alvin and the Chipmunks. He quickly type it to see about them. Of course he know the name of them and who look after them named Dave Seville that he heard that name before when Mimi told them about Dave Seville is bring his boys and the girls with them to Japan.

He look up the name and see few of them with different surname. And see few of them:

David Richardson

David Armstrong

Davis Anderson Allen

David Dent Jones

David Tenant (Camo name from Doctor Who star)

Dave Seville

His head shock up when he found the name he's been looking though 'Dave Seville' the name he's been looking for. He check that name and see what his bio-life he need. He's little bit surprise that Dave Ross (name after Ross Senior and Jr) Seville is actually a song writer and also a carer to his boys like a personal foster dad to them. Few of his life is very little about him and yet he notice something odd about Dave personal interest that one minutes there's a picture of him with his foster caring son and the next minutes there's him standing in the Hall of Record. He notice that they are over 4M who liked his photo, but lots of comment about him when he read his comment profile. He slightly stunned that few of them hated Dave Seville from sudden reaction. Was it something to do with that photo of him is standing right next to the Hall of Record? It could be from what from his opinion. He's little impress that he's actually the manager of Alvin, Simon and Theodore and excellent song writer to them.

He's check on several photo about him and his foster sons to have an excellent family to them. He look at few of them, of course his favourite fan is Alvin when he notice when he saw he's actually very cool to wear a cap. He did but a red cap few week ago before summer term is started and seeing them in the main contest is truly wonderful for him when he smile to see them in photo and yet those boys are remain between he and his brother years ago before family breakdown.

Suddenly he heard a message ping-bong that appear out of where in sudden confusion to him. He look at the mail. He thinks it could be Kari who sending a text message that Tai replied to her to let her know about the anniversary is slowly to let him which place they wanted to go. He smile out to see who send that message to him. He check on it and comes up a photo of Alvin and his brothers and yet three same kids from before. TK is little bit stunning to see a photo of Alvin and his brothers along with same kids before are holding their shoulders together with a happy, joyful smile to them like they laughing in silently each other.

Alvin is wearing his shirt in brown top with jaguar white line with bold capital word that he couldn't understand what its meaning with dark navy blue jean with his favourite red cap with blue eyes like his brothers Simon. Simon have same eyes colour like Alvin with different hair colour with blue glasses of course now he know why Yolei like Simon very much since this day. He wear short-selves pale light brown top with brown valet jacket to make him very smart with brown jean and the last one Theodore the youngest of his brother who have brown eyes in petty cuter version and wears some kind of teddy top with green background with short beige jean he wear. TK had to admit from what Kari said about that he's definitely cute in person but his favourite his Alvin that he's definitely cooler from what he seen. But from his sudden reaction that he look at one kid who standing right next to Alvin who look like his younger self at the age of eight. He's not why or how he met him in person. But he know the date that all three boys are eight year old and TK is few years older to them. Something is not right for him when he saw that unknown and when he look at the date it's actually few months old from what he look at it. But still he's not sure about those three unknown kids who have a face like him and the second one who look like his brother except he look quite younger from what he concern.

Patamon have just woke up from his inner beauty sleep when he saw TK on the laptop when something caught him attraction whatever. He flapping his mini-wing and approach toward him and ask him to know what happened since he saw him on the laptop.

"Is there something wrong TK? Patamon ask him in worry suggestion.

TK look at him in surprising figure that he didn't know that Patamon is going to be awake. "Oh, not much really, I mean I find something odd to know what's going on."

Patamon is little bit confuse when he quickly blink his eyes for few second without even notice. "What something odd?" he rephrase him.

TK had no choice what to say to him, after all he and Patamon are good friend to each other since they first met in the Digital World. "Take a look of this," he showing Patamon an unknown photo about Alvin, his brothers and three unknown kids from yesterday before.

Patamon look at the photo from what TK look at it in few second when his eyes are wider that comes with a shock that he never expected that those three kids before are nothing more when his friends didn't notice since in the beginning. How can it be that Agumon and the others didn't notices since they first met? It doesn't makes any sense of him nor his friends. TK is very confuse from what Patamon look like that the photo. He knows something about that photo when he show him the photo of the Chipmunks and three unknown kids.

"Patamon, what's wrong?"

"It . . ." speechless from Patamon mouth. "It . . . can't be . . ."

"Can't be?" TK blank out when he blink his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Those three, TK," Patamon point at the computer photo. "Tell me what do you know about them?"

TK is almost confuse from what Patamon talk about when he look back at his laptop. "What about them? There nothing wrong with them, I mean you saw three singing chipmunk that's what I'd concern . . ."

"No, TK!" Patamon voice is becoming to depress and over shock from what he saw that aside with the Chipmunks. "Those three unknown kids we saw before that night."

"Oh," TK did remember since yesterday when Mimi cried out that she thought it was Alvin, but its turn out its someone else that for change, "I get it now. It about when we all saw three kids since the other day since last night. What about them?"

"That's appoint TK," Patamon confirm and acknowledge him. "Those three we saw them since last night are not what you have seen."

TK is still confuse from what Patamon said about, knowing that Patamon is still a Digimon. But still, he's not sure why Patamon is making a sudden movement in sudden reaction about that photo he look upon them. Patamon sigh out from and spill the bean from him when he's going to say in front of him . . .

* * *

. . . TK quickly got rush out from his door and tell his mom in quickly that he's going to see his friend. Nancy is overwhelm confuse from what his son said about, but she won't mind for him to have fresh air to regain his strength. He's already put on his shoe and hold something on his hand hold a very vital clue or upon discovery that his friends didn't know about it for some time. He had his reason that Gennai knows about his dark ultimate secret rather he didn't them for some time from their first arrival and later in Izzy's apartment when he and his friend saw Imperialdramon for the first time before he and his friend went to different country like in France for example to see his grandfather.

Just before he reach toward the lift and press it quickly until the door is open automatically when Cody appear now of nowhere that caught him deep surprise when Cody and quickly said to him.

"Whoa TK," Cody is blink surprise while he's holding Upamon on his hand that his partner decide to reverted back into his In-training. "You seem in a hurry. I'm about to see you today, until I saw. So, what your hurry?"

"The point is Cody," TK quick answer him in quick sudden and quickly explain to him, "we need to see Tai and the others right now!"

Cody and Upamon blink his eyes from sudden reaction. "Okay, but I'm not follow you."

"I'll explain later," he promise him. "Right now, we need to see Tai, Izzy and the others to know about this."

Cody agreed with him when TK walk inside the lift when the lift door close on its own. TK and Cody quickly running outside their department and quickly running toward the others. Last time when Izzy announce to them couple weeks ago that he got his own office so that their Digimon can have penalty of space while Izzy is busying to sort out in his office so that their Digimon can play in remote time while the others can sort their own business in important discuss. They quickly running the street and ask so many people to excuse themselves, not until when they saw Kari is approach toward TK and Cody's in sudden confusion when she holding Gatomon on her arm in sudden reaction for them.

"Kari," TK said to her and both boys stop to regain their breath back. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to see you and Cody to make sure everything alright since I told my brother this morning," she replied to him with a gentle smile, but then again when she saw them in slightly up-closer to them. "But the look of thing, I'd saying that you decided to see them, am I right?"

"You got that right," TK correct to her while puff out from his running excuse he been though and so is Cody like personal student are running in school from direct order from sensei coach trainer who taught them about swift and skilful.

"So why you two are running?" Kari ask them. "You should go, we're taking one day off from we can see Tai and the other in matter of speaking."

"Yeah, what's a point of all this?" Gatomon said to them.

"I'll explain later," again he promise to her without evening notices. "Right now, we have to go Izzy's place to explain everything about this," he show Kari a rollup paper on his hand when Kari look at it and so is Gatomon.

Kari and Gatomon is not sure what inside that rollup paper on TK's hand but they agreed and trusted TK after all those two are close friend since they first met at the age of eight in the Digital World. All three of them are quickly running toward Izzy's place about few minutes to get there in person.

Unknown to them that at the top of the building site when the shadow cover their view and inside is the same Angemon-like only with two wings with a staff with crescent moon-shape at the top of his staff is looking at TK, Kari and Cody are heading toward Izzy place where his partner manage to hack from Izzy's computer for lack of information. Despite the hacking system is not very nice to hack other people business when he said to his partner about hacking other people laptop. Not he told him that it's just a personal information to uploading for them about new personal data for them about any news in the Digital World knowing that Gennai is still busying or checking any sign of problem that needed to be repair or checking any disturbing in the Digital World.

Angemon-like Digimon is still watching, observing them knowing that the wielder of Hope, Light and two original holder of both Knowledge and Reliability at the same time is truly remarkable of him that he knows the story about one chosen to have both wielders at the same time like Shakamon told them years ago about one who hold both keys at the same time.

"I'm not sure how we stay here though," said an angel who is very concern about it. "If we are spotted then, I'm not sure what to do," he look back to his partner who hiding at the same of the rooftop at the right side while he saw him closed the laptop away.

"Look I understand it take a minutes," replied back to him that his voice is a chipmunk voice. "I understand you are very worried about all this and so am I. I know that there are so many people in Japan with so many population in each years since the new era was born in each time or differently since we saw the light of Japan and I know they're got different same month which I heard about it, you know research to understand their culture life for change."

"I know that," Angemon-like replied to him. "But still; why did you send that photo to the wielder of Hope? You should send it to wielder of Knowledge so their Digimon can tell about them."

"I decide to have the wielder of Hope," his partner answer out to him in confessing tone. "Not bringer of Knowledge to understand the puzzle picture knowing he's got better IQ, but still he's still long way to going to understand more about Digimon much we do."

His partner toward the main building when the shade do their told to walk away from his appears only half appears while the shadow cover his face, only revealed dark red jacket with black top underneath his jackets with smooth rich red scarf wrap around his neck with black glove with finger on both hands and holding a laptop of his right hand side underneath his arm.

"Look at this city. I mean there are so many building that we wanted to see you, but of course we don't have enough time to see them all and yet I can speak in Japanese."

Angemon-like is started confuse. "I thought you don't understand them?"

His partner look at him. "Years of working to understand fluently languages since I was a kid," he answer to him. "I fully understand Russian, French, German, Spanish, Swedish, Portuguese, and Japanese and oh yeah . . . Chinese and Latin that I can speak of."

"Oh yeah," his partner finally understand that his partner takes languages to speak several languages since he was kid and teenager. "I totally forget since what happened. How did you say: What is the time-limit in Europe in Swedish?" he said to him in dumb reaction.

"What is the time limit in Europe?" He replied to him in Swedish languages and then he smile to him.

"Mine mistake," he apologise to him from his sudden behaviour. "Maybe I'm getting too exhaustion since we arrive last night."

"Probably right, of course," he agree with him. "Why do you get some rest? You seem pretty badly since you stood guard overnight. That could explain to be why you wanted me to speak in Swedish."

"Maybe I am tired since I was guarded you," he admitted to him. "Although, you maybe I could take some rest, to regain my strength back of course."

A smile appear from the sunlight and see his partner inner truth without lying to him. "I forgive you my friend."

Angemon-like too gives out a smile to him as well knowing both of them are very close since they first met in the Digital World. A partner watch closely to the DigiDestineds and see them running when he got his small scope from his pocket and see them running toward Izzy's apartment. He knows something or he knew that Patamon knows something about them or he already knew that their Digimon partners knows already about them. Of course he was there long ago in his time, before he was send out a mission to stop few Digimon for retrying to control the Digital World of course he knows the story about eight of them who defeated the Dark Master and defeated the most powerful DNA Digimon who combine so many Digimon who defeated in battle. And he knows about the original seven who enter the Digital World and knows the story of their first battle in the Digital World, their first villain they'd encountered. But he knows the loose of a partner so he decided to keep it a secret for the wielder of Hope to him about losing a partner. Of course he know that Digimon don't die, but the pain and memory will never faint away from them, ever.

He continuing watching them, but he decided to let go from spying on them and decided to do something else for a change. "Let's go," he told him. "I'd think we're done for now."

"I agree," Angemon-like humble agree with him. "Besides, all we did is too send out an email to Wielder of Knowledge and sending a photo to Wielder of Hope in quick short visit. Any idea which other place we wanted to go?"

"I think we should go home, because I'm really tried since we arrive in Japan," his partner almost yawn that his eyes is begun tried. "Let go, I think we all should get some rest in matter of speaking."

"You speak my languages," he joking him and his partner laugh out while he and his partner simply walk when an unknown Gate of Destiny appear out of nowhere and both of them went inside the gate and close automaticity without anyone who sported them in remote secret without living no trace of them.

"Chaos?" Sora is not sure from what Tentomon talks about. Although she have no clue that the Digital World have got Chaos in the Digital World since her arrival in the Digital World. She notice that Biyomon and the others are also upset and haven't said a word when Tentomon said to them in one single to them.

The rest of the DigiDestineds are very confuse and yet so surprising to know that there's Chaos in the Digital World. Is there a Digimon who called Chaos? Or artificial named called Chaosmon? They don't know they want us to learn more the Ancient Digital World and the name of the six rarest Digimon they never seen before in their life.

"What's Chaos?" Tai is slightly demand on Tentomon action when he overheard from him. The others need to know more about Chaos and Ancient World in very demanding facial expression. "And tell us about the Ancient Digital World as you speak."

Tentomon have no choice to say in front of them, after all they are DigiDestineds to have right to learn more about everything they didn't know about it for some time. He even saw his partner face that he wanted to learn more about Ancient World, when he said to them about them.

"The Ancient Digital World," he explain to them in the beginning, "which I said that, is very beginning in the Digital World before we comes along. And like I said, they're very smart and super clever to reshape in the Digital World. Everything was written down in ancient texts, well only few of them was left in the Digital World."

"And you say about Chaos," Izzy is dying to know about it. "Tell us, what happened before rising of Chaos was started?"

This time Agumon step that he knows the story. "Chaos is the ultimate being that threaten in the Digital World. Chaos is the master bringer that destroyed everything in range."

"How comes," Matt ask them.

"No-one have never seen or what its look like," Gabumon answer out to them and his partner. "All we remember in history that it destroyed everything in their path, not even rarest Digimon couldn't stop it. Not even their Ancient Mega Digimon couldn't stop it neither."

All the DigiDestineds are shock in horror when their partner learn that Chaos have destroyed everything in their path, even Mega-level Digimon couldn't stop it as well. That mean this Chaos is very bad news for them. They wondering that the Chaos have arrive their hometown, if they up against it, then their Digimon are no match against it not even Omnimon or Imperialdramon couldn't as well. What hope they could stop that monasteries force to stop unstoppable Chaos, that'll spread in the Digital Word?

"Any . . .," Davis is trying to regain his words back from his utter shock when Gabumon said to them. "Any surviving Digimon who makes it out?"

"We're not sure about it," Veemon have no choice to answer and replied to Davis that he knows about the Ancient Digital World. "But they're name have never forgotten that'll spread out in entire Digital network."

Tai could punch something from his sudden reaction when Tentomon, Agumon, Gabumon and even Veemon told them about Ancient Digital World and Chaos that haunt them in the Digital World. His face is becoming overrating but silently motivation so that no-one can see his action that he remember when Myotismon's army have terrorise his hometown years ago before enter back in the Digital World. He clench his fist together when Matt notice something about his partner and a friend when he notice a reaction from Tai suborn. Was it that their Digimon told them about Chaos and no surviving Digimon from what they heard about it?

Izzy is also shock and very little upset that, when Tentomon tell them about super smart and very clever from what he heard about it. He could learn more about them, but unfortunately that since Agumon and Gabumon tell him about Chaos that's spread in the Digital World without it he can't learn more about them as well.

All of them decided to remain silent. Yolei and Ken hold their hands calmly without any notice of their relationship are growing stronger without realise. Suddenly a door is slam open when TK, Kari and Cody are shortly out of breath when they running all the way toward Izzy's office apartment. The older and newer DigiDestineds are very confuse and also less jumper when they slamming door open without even notice that TK, Kari and Cody have decided to come here without evening notice. They thought they're stay at night to have one night off from their joyful exciting since they're have fun in the main contest since what happened.

Tai is blink out from his sudden excuses. "Whoa, sound like you guys are overslept for some reason," he toying them.

"I thought you guy have decided to stay at home for one day?" Matt is confuse and so is the others and their Digimon.

"We are," TK is trying to said a word although his breath is little more it's to regain his strength when he can his own heart is beating so loud.

"Well okay," said Sora. "Then why do you come here?"

"This explain," TK replied to Sora and the others when he saw a rollup paper on his hand.

"That's paper," dumbfounder by Davis that he's acting less dumb than before. "What's a point to bring a paper for a reason?"

"Davis," Cody almost yelling to him. "You need to hear it from TK."

"What about what exactly?" Izzy said to him after he is friend of course.

"I was about to see TK when he quickly lash out from some particular reason," Cody answer and explain to them. "All I notice that he found something on the internet."

"It better be, Alvin and those rodent brothers," Tai mutter out in his own word. "I mean that since you guys are fan, that I hated them of course."

"Tell me about it," Matt mumbling himself and Davis silently nodded to him without even notices.

"Okay," TK have admitted them. "I did little research about them, right until I've got a message when I notice about those photo when I quickly print it in second when Patamon said to me earlier on." He unroll the print-out photo when he walk toward Izzy and Tai and place the photo in front of them when Davis and the others have decided to walk toward Izzy's table when they Alvin and his brothers are holding each arms toward three unknown kids from before with three same eyes expect one of them who have emerald jade eyes colour and also find it very curious about them.

Kari is the first one who said to them. "Hey, I remember those three kids before. You remember when we saw since last night right outside the local store owner when they talks about massive fight on shop owner?"

"Oh yeah," Davis remember what happen. "I remember. I kinda wish what happened to that store owner, since yesterday term."

"I think he went to the hospital," Yolei said to him. "After all one of them pay a lots of damage from they'd did that cause lots of Yen money of course."

"You probably right," Davis agree with Yolei. "Anyway," he's back on the subject, "where to bring that photo? Why so special about them?"

"Just look at the photo closely," TK said to them while the others looks at the photo quite closely at the photo.

Kari look at the photo and think hard and yet he does have a point from what TK talks about when she notice that boy with Alvin who look like TK except with green-eyes of course. Although she find it a bit odd about them in highly curious about them. Matt is also petty curious, despite he is not Alvin and the Chipmunks fans, but he notice that Simon who holding with his younger-self, but he find it impossible to see him and Simon are standing together with happy smile to each other like best-bud. Davis and the others are very confuse although that the original DigiDestineds are also find it a-bit odd about TK younger version of himself except with emerald-jade colour eyes on him is standing next to Alvin with happy expression face and so is Alvin like best friend to them.

"That's odd," Izzy find it quite curious about it.

"You telling me," Tai agree with him. "Why did you bring that photo of them to us?!"

"No," Izzy is correct answer, "not the photo. I mean why there is a younger version of TK is standing next against uh . . . what is his name again?"

"His name Alvin," Mimi correctly to him in slightly excuse to him.

"Right," Izzy is becoming pretend dumbly when he nervously laugh when his face is slightly a-bit red to himself from his over embraces.

"Actually the truth is that I didn't edit myself in front of them," TK said to them in honest truthful feeling. "I just saw a photo when I'd got email by something. It doesn't say who it from, but all I'm getting is that photo of them."

Matt place his finger, knowing his brother is right from one thing in common. "He does have a point. But we don't know what they are that standing right to them."

"Yeah," Davis is almost agree with him. "But I'm thinking those photo is a fake. Here I'll prove it," he carefully look the print photo to see any hidden mark when he hit on the bottom line from his stubborn action. "Okay, my bad, it's real. Because I thought you place your younger self and customise your eyes," he apologise to TK.

TK had enough of them knowing that some of them have no clue what they are. Not Alvin and his brother, but their friends when he almost yell to them. "Alvin and his brothers are not Digimon but their friends are!"

"What?!" all of them shout out apart from Patamon because he knows right from the beginning. Once that's done, TK calm is now motion relax since he flip out and said to them other Alvin, Simon and Theodore friends are actually Digimon.

"That's right," again he said to in correct motive. "Those three unknown kids we saw them before are Digimon."

"How is that impossible?" Sora is slightly demand to know why.

"Patamon told me," he explain to her. "He told when he saw those photo since today when I was in shock when I didn't notice that three unknown kids are Digimon, but the question is for me that," he look at Patamon. "How did you know there Digimon when we notices?"

"When you look at your laptop," Patamon correctly explain to him and the others. "I also heard pinging sound message of course you told me it's actually a message email sound. When I look closely when I notice you like at Alvin and the Chipmunks, but when you saw that photo. I realise about them who standing next them are actually Digimon."

"You mean that Alvin and his brothers got their own Digimon?" Kari kindly rephrase to Patamon when Patamon to him and also comes with a deep shock of her including the others as well.

Yolei have a moment of thought when she going to ask Mimi. "I thought of something," she look at Mimi knowing she went to America before she arrive back. "Mimi?" she ask her friend, "when you went to America before. I know that you found Mikael and several DigiDestineds in America, I was wondering did you know anything about them since we know there Digimon?"

"To tell you truth is that I'd didn't know about it for some time," Mimi confess and admitted to her and her friends. "It could be that I'd miss few of them since I didn't know in my spare time. And yet I have no idea that Alvin and his brothers have got their own Digimon. The question is, how did they have them in the first place? I mean I'd have no further clue in further investigation."

"Me neither," Izzy have to agree with Mimi. "I have no idea they have Digimon. Although I quite agree with Mimi thought how they met them in the first place is truly remarkable, even for me."

Kari's head have slightly shock when she spoken to them once since last night about them when few of them said they knows them since toddlers, what they mean is that . . .

"I think I know why," Kari said to them while the others look at her and so is Gatomon that they want to know at some point.

"What do mean Kari?" Tai said to his sister for perfect reason about it knowing he was there since last night.

"I remember when I ask them did they know," she explain to them. "I think they know them since they were babies."

Now everyone is in shock apart from Kari that, Alvin, Simon and Theodore knows them since they babies. They find it hard to believe and yet truly stunning from what they didn't know since in the beginning. They were there outside local store owner shop when they said to them they knows Alvin and his chipmunks since they're babies. Mimi is shock and so is Izzy and Ken. They too have no idea that they got Digimon when they were babies.

Their Digimon partner is also shock even known they have no idea that those Digimon meet the Chipmunks Boys when they were babies. When Agumon speak out to them . . . personally.

"That's explain everything?"

Tai look at his buddy, "What do mean Agumon?"

"Ever since we first saw them, we sense an unknown trace from them and now it's gone without a trace of them," Agumon explain to Tai and the others.

"Of course it's all makes sense," Gatomon finally fit the clue together. "Ever since we sense something until the trace it's gone."

"That's quite possible," Izzy correct to Gatomon while he still looking at the message when Gennai send a very important email to him. "But still I'm not sure what's six very important Digimon from what I can't certain out of this."

"What six very important Digimon?" Cody is confuse and blink his eyes when Joe said to TK, Kari and Cody about that message earlier on before they arrive here.

"We got a very important letter from Gennai about protect six very important Digimon, that we don't about it," Joe explain to them in reliable truth about it.

"What kinds of six very important Digimon?" Kari ask Joe and the others. TK thinks hard about it the photo of course that combine with Gennai's very important letter was given to Izzy personal laptop.

"Hold on," TK find a solution in correct puzzle, "what if that Alvin, Simon and Theodore friends are very important Digimon."

"Why did you say that?" Matt almost demand to his brother.

"Six very important Digimon," Kari said to herself quietly until it hit her from TK's puzzle solution. "I think TK was right," she said to them, while they look at her. "Those three unknown kids are Digimon, what if they're quite rare since no one have never seem them before in their life."

"That's was Agumon said about," said Tai. "Agumon said there are six rarest Digimon in the Digital World, unless you could be right about lead connection at some point."

"There are rarest Digimon," Patamon said to them. "I notice right at them, of course the name we don't forget."

Izzy think hardly when he minimize his email account, "based on what purpose," he quickly use his Digimon Analyser to see any data about them. "Do they have a name about them?"

"How about TKmon and Mattmon?" he laugh out by himself knowing he joking with them when Yolei and Mimi hit Davis on his head for being dumb for stupid action. "Ow," he cried out. "What gives man?"

"For being reckless stupid!" both girls cried out to him in girly reunion to them.

"Guys," Izzy almost cried to them to get them a point. "This is serious! I already done log on in Digimon Analyser so that I can any name about them."

Once everyone is calm down when Izzy ask the Digimon to remember the name about those three rarest Digimon, if they had a name about them so that Izzy can look at them.

"Good," his voice is well pleased and caught them attention for him. "For started who that one who look like TK in his younger form?"

"That's Kasirmon," Patamon quickly said it to him while everyone look at him. "That is his name alright."

"So that it his name," TK said to him. "Huh. That explain everything why he look like me."

Izzy type down the word name Kasirmon from what Patamon said. "Kasirmon . . ." He continuing type down to find any analyser until there very few little data about him. "That's odd. There only very little data about him. According his data he's Rookie-level Digimon and human Digimon."

"Human Digimon?" Tai exclaim out.

"Unbelievable," Matt find it very hard believe from what Izzy announce from what he said Human-type Digimon. "Human Digimon."

"Unreal," Sora said to them.

"Me neither," Mimi agree with her.

"Okay we got the first one," said Tai. "What happened the second who looks like Matt?" Tai look at Matt that he too need to know the name that clone-like Matt who have same face like him.

"That's Xozakmon," Gatomon answer out to them. "I currently recognise his current prince standing procedure look."

Izzy quickly type the name down what Gatomon said to him. " . . . Xozakmon . . ." he almost finish typing the word when analyser show very little data like Kasirmon. "Huh. It said here that he's a Rookie Digimon and another Human Digimon but the data is very few like Kasirmon."

"That two and the last one?" Davis is petty concern about the last one.

And this time Wormmon stepping forward knowing he hold that name since he heard long ago before he met Ken.

"That's Healermon," Wormmon declared to them. "I heard that name long ago before Ken become a former Digimon Emperor. Healermon is actually very rare Digimon, which I heard sometime ago."

"Healermon," Izzy said to himself and quickly type that name down until same data analyser like before. "Okay," he look at his analyser that it same before, "it said here that he's actually Rookies-level and same Human-type Digimon as well," he having a quick thought. "Hold on. Human Digimon, it could be those three are actually humanoid Digimon. We all know that Angemon and Angewomon are really humanoid, but Human-type Digimon are really new to me."

"And me," Ken agree with Izzy matter solution about. "I know type of Digimon, but Human-type Digimon are very new to me. Even though I thought they can be only humanoid Digimon from what I thought about it. But, then again Human-Digimon are actually highly topic for me. We could learn more about them, since they are few Data about them and yet we don't where they live. And are there are other Human-type Digimon are left in the Digital World so that we can learn more about them."

Mimi have a moment caught when she caught something in the internet several weeks ago before the contest announce to her attention. "I thought of something," she quickly borrow Izzy's laptop for little while. "Before I makes announce to you about the concert, I found something quite interest when I look at YouTube when I discovered something like this," she quickly type down the word and find that video when she saw it several weeks ago. Until she found it.

Everyone look at the main screen when Mimi click the main screen and see YouTube heading called Warrior Broke Dancing Record At The Arcade Game. Everyone look at the video, ignoring the main views its 43K across the world saw incredible footage they never seen before. Their Digimon saw something quite remarkable and so is their partners. They all saw the video footage and saw Viking-like dress was actually a female-warrior-type and who's actually Eleanor closest friend which they didn't know about out it of course. They never seen her majestic skill before in their life and yet she defeated several opponent with amazing skills like a warrior who love dancing was mixer between American-superhero crossbreed between Wonder Woman and Bat Girl. But this unknown girl who have no taste of defeat.

And yet their Digimon have seen that face before, and yet they can't remember knowing that image is very hard to forget for them, but that face is looking very familiar to them. The DigiDestineds look at the warrior-girl and yet there's still nothing when one of them, Biyomon who carefully examine that girl-warrior until its hit her that she know that's Digimon and yet she thought she was gone since in the Ancient Digital World and the other three they realise found it.

"Any idea why you show something who dress like a warrior," Matt find disabused on Mimi's reaction that she wanted to them see that footage.

"Actually," Byiomon said to them knowing she may hold the key. "Mimi did found it. That warrior-girl we look at, she actually a Digimon."

All of them were shock to see another Human-type Digimon and yet a girl Human-type Digimon. Could be that in the Ancient Digital World they have Human-type Digimon? All their study about every Digimon and yet three unknown boys are actually Digimon and now one girl who dress like a warriors who's actually is a Digimon like them.

"Are you sure?" Izzy need to now and Byiomon nod to him. "Okay," he quickly wanted his laptop back and quickly pause and minimize the video, "I need to know the name that Digimon we just saw it," he quickly put back his Digimon Analyser.

"Her name is Astemon," Byiomon said to him and the others. "I heard that Digimon, she quite brutal, but a warrior she is and yet she's quite friendly to them."

"Okay," Izzy quickly type down the name and same before once more. "Huh. She's a Rookie-level Digimon and yet she is Human-type Digimon, but the rest well you know it."

"That's four rarest Digimon," Tai said to them. "What about the others, there two more about them. We need to know about other rarest Digimon we need know about it."

"Yeah," Matt agree with him. "They probably hiding across the world we know about it, but we didn't see any rarest Digimon since the major outbreak that spread across half the world. We didn't see anything from what we saw."

Everyone agree with Matt. Ever since they went in different direction across the world and see they found nothing, no new Digimon except DigiDestineds that's live in different counties and yet none of them got them at all. Only they found is Alvin and his brothers who have them in the first place.

"Unless . . ." Matt was about to say that he didn't know of course he know that.

"You got that right," TK knows what's on Matt's mind. "They're from America. That's mean is that we miss out of them since we defeated our old foe."

"Well for matter of fact," said Izzy, "your right, they do comes from America. That's mean that Mimi didn't found what's left of it."

"Until now," Mimi step up with express cheerful motivation to them.

"You got that right," Yolei agree with her friend after all they are best friends since they know each other.

Kari is thinking about few other rarest Digimon. They now know there are only four of them and yet two more are still missing. She thinking that it still somewhere in America. Knowing that she learn that Alvin and his brothers got their Digimon but she wonder about other two apart from one Digimon she never heard that named before Astemon. But then again that she could ask Izzy for quick second about something else she caught earlier on after Mimi show a video of Astemon.

"Izzy," she said to him and caught his attention to her. "Can I borrow for quick? I think found something few minutes ago."

Izzy agree with Kari that she quickly borrow his laptop and unminimizable from the desk top from the YouTube. Everyone look at her and so is Gatomon. She don't sure what Kari's doing unless she caught something rather she didn't know about it since she saw video of Astemon in arcade game playing dancing. Kari found the video since she saw earlier on she click it when everyone saw maiden cross dress between English and American version like and yet they never expected to see a nun is playing a Rocking Roll guitar when they another contester, Kasirmon is also playing same arcade and playing game guitar. They finding quite odd to see a nun and playing Kasirmon, a Human-type Digimon is playing game. What kind of religion play a Rock & Roll guitar? They find quite breezer since they saw it.

Gatomon is carefully watch the video, until she caught something on her about that nun. She notice about the face who look like Kari, and yet she notice look like except that she have blue-eyes and the expression who look like Kari and yet her age is like eight-years old since she first met her during the Myotismon intend that attacking the DigiDestineds hometown to find a eighth child, until the madness is over, peace have restore once in the human world and the Digital World.

"Pause it!" Gatomon said to them when Kari press on the video.

"What's give Gatomon?" Sora is lightly worrying on Gatomon reaction when she saw something that caught her.

"Look at her," she exclaim and point a nun with cat-claw glow when she notice something about a face she thought she was dream.

"I don't see," Joe adjusted his glasses when Gomamon look at closer as well.

"Yeah," said Gomamon. "It's just something who dress like nun, that look likes Halloween if you ask me."

"Forget the joke," Gatomon almost yelling that she want to scratch to someone with her fermion ability likes cat they did. "Look at her face!"

Everyone look at the maiden face closer and see a strong resembles like Kari, except she have brown eyes but the nun got blue-eyes in short term half shock to see Kari-look like. Tai is almost faint to see that someone who look at Kari except with blue eyes. He thought that someone who clone but this is too real from what he thought. Davis thought that someone who look like Kari, maybe he can her how old she is, if she is same age like Kari, but dwarf like then he can her about a date. But he's not who's that person is who look like Kari?

TK look very carefully and see resemble of Kari until it hit him. Gatomon is right, she know who that person when he said to them all apart from Gatomon that she knows that Kari-like is.

"No way, she's a Digimon!"

Everyone is shock now! Tai is well relaxing now, but why someone who look at Kari for some reason in further need.

"If she is a Digimon?" Tai demand and declared in further question. "And why she look like Kari?"

"Yeah, my Kari!" Davis almost flip and admitted out loud.

"You're Kari?" Kari is getting angry when Davis leash out with furry with admitted tone that she wanted to him with a knuckle sandwich like Yolei did before some time ago when she heard Davis' nervous laugh from his sudden action.

"I wish someone could wrack him on the head?" Yolei mumbling said to herself from Davis' stupidly that she could hit him with a giant hammer or wrack him with frying pan.

Izzy clear his throat that caught his attention when he got back his laptop and use his Digimon Analyser to find a name about nun-type Digimon or she is another Human-type Digimon from what he concern about.

"Gatomon?" he ask her. "Do you know the name of that Digimon since you saw it?"

Gatomon nod to him knowing she know the answer. "Her name is Maidenmon. Every Gatomon knows about her that she's the wisest Digimon who understand the feeling about her of course every Patamon knows about Kasirmon and Maidenmon."

"Maidenmon," he type the name down and same as before once more. "Huh. I was right, she is a Human-type Digimon and she's Rookie-level Digimon."

"And yet no data about her either," Tai look closer at her data-file like the others. "Huh. That's figure. Only one more to go."

"Was there any last video to see any rare Digimon in U Tube?" Veemon asking them.

"That's YouTube," Davis' correctly and clarified to him in correction words.

"Maybe we can it find in some video when they posted in different location like I don't know some county or differently I guess," he educational guess since he's wield the DigiDestineds of Knowledge.

Matt is having second thought about something else for a change before they find one last rarest Digimon. He's still wondering about that letter when Yolei said to them earlier before TK, Kari and Cody come along. He need to why someone who sending the letter on purpose.

"Before you do that," he promise them when he ask a certain question to his younger brother. "I need to speak my brother about that letter since Yolei told us about it. Is that true that mom got a boyfriend?"

TK's is almost started to hesitate when he shock up from Matt's curiously to know. He almost too started to laugh when he know something about that letter since yesterday night after the concert.

* * *

 **A/N: Human Digimon are very rare in the Digital World. I know it's sound logic but I know many type in the Digital World like humanoid, dark area, nightmare soldiers, beast-warrior, beast, reptilians, incest, dinosaurs, birds, god, dragon, deva, virus, unknown, unidentified, cyborg, robot and more in the Digital World. But Human-type are closer to Humanoid Digimon, knowing they don't see that offend in the Digital World, but the rare Digimon they never seen is Angel and Royal Knight, knowing it's quite rare to see one in the Digital World.**

 **Kasirmon is stand for Hope, knowing it's an ancient word**

 **Xozakmon is stand for friendship or honest**

 **Healermon is stand for wise and guidance.**

 **Maidenmon**

 **Joymon**

 **Astemon is stand for brutal or respectful.**

 **The next chapter will wait for a little while and furthermore think about what I said about type and species in the Digital World and remember I NEED comment/reviews. if you don't make any comment then I won't punish chapter 4 (Chapter 5 in the .) So please I need comment review, or if you put into your favourite or your favourite writer I won't mind at all. But please I need comment review.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Lord and Master's Unleash

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunk and Digimon**_

Chapter 4: The Lord's Unleashed

"How is that possible?!" the Lord and Master shout out in undertone loud voice that the DigiDestineds knows something about the rarest Digimon without even notice when Laylamon agree her master words when she spoke to her master.

"They knows something about the rarest Digimon we did not see," she answer out in echoing panic voice. "It clear someone who gave them a very important information about them without even asking."

This time Daemon, the Demon Lord of Wrath is had enough of his patience that he knows something about earlier on when he got a chance.

"It has to been the Chosen DigiDestineds by Shakamon," he voice is pure evil mix with dark voice that he can speak of. "We should finish the remaining on her. Knowing she decided who's chosen to be a DigiDestineds and we know who's chosen!"

"We should finish them off, My Lord," she recommend to her master with permission while she carefully clench her hands into a ball shape to allow her fury take us on her.

"Who's in charge to find them?" the Lord and Master is getting more angrier and demand on the other. Of course none of them didn't step forward. "I'm growing impatience to know who didn't kill him probably."

"It's MadLeomon, My Lord," Laylamon answer out with echoing voice. "He should finish them off. Of course we know why he didn't return so soon."

"That's mean that . . ." Daemon hate to say while his Master finish the correct sentence.

"He have failed to stop them," the Lord and Master is getting furious to allow his expressive anger to take. "I told him that he's no match against them. And also cost so many allies, without my permission."

"We have lots more of them," Laylamon said it out. "I'm sure that MadLeomon's will pay without your permission. Therefore he shall be punish for his misleading action."

The Lord and Master have agree with Laylamon when it slowly inhale a breath from his nose from his sudden temper that all of them learn that the DigiDestineds have discovered about six rarest Digimon and found five name except one more or they already found the last name already since they notice. They now learn that the rarest Digimon are Human-type Digimon, the rarest and very clever Digimon since in Ancient Time in the Ancient Digital World as they notices.

Lucemon approach toward his master, even since he heard a shouting voice from the Lord and Master. He never witness before in his life except when he never forget when Legendary Warrior from the Frontier World have defeated his Current Form Mode, Chaos Mode and his two other form before he embrace his true form when the ten legendary warrior fuse together to create a powerful to defeated Lucemon in less than five minutes. Lucemon will never forget them when he hear his master call to know that it is time.

"What make you think it's actually MadLeomon?" Lucemon voice almost curious that's mix with sudden pride.

"I told him to deal with the chosen of Shakamon," the Lord and Master replied to him and see Lucemon's pride. "Instead he have failed to destroy them. If he could sneak bypass my domain, I could break his dead lion face and yet burst his data fresh in pieces."

"Save some for me, Master," Daemon spat out in agreeable voice. "I too, wanted to torn apart his body digital fresh and rip him apart for good."

"I agree," Laylamon is almost currently agree. "Although I don't want to break my nail since I keep polish it in my spare time, except my golden claws can slice out his muscular chest of course."

"I stand corrected," Lucemon finally understand what his Master talk about the chosen Shakamon DigiDestiends. When he smile out with evil that mix with pride.

Once the Lord and Master calmly and think hardly that he learn that chosen of Shakamon DigiDestineds is still running, hiding, watching, protect from the human and Digital World at the same time. The Lord and Master slightly close a fist and slowly breathe out and exhale and inhale at the same time.

"Now we know what happened to that pathetic dead lion," the Lord and Master said to them. "I think it's time to destroyed the DigiDestineds and collect our reward from them."

"What if they number is strong without realised?" said one Digimon minion and step with revealed to Lord and Master without inference.

The Lord and Master look at the Digimon who looks like a humanoids-Digimon. Taller with white robe with golden armour plate on his chest with grotesque long muscular bone-like hand and arm are over reach from his left on his right hand side and his foot with three deadly pale red talon claw. His robe is white on the front but the inside is pale blue in smooth clear colour. His head, his face is also grotesque. Half is skull shape and the other is nothing with beardy red eyes on both side, his hair is pale dead white with five horn that sticking up in different location. One at the front and four of them at each side on his head. His six wings are coal pitch dark grey that's mix with black to make it more ash-grey colour and he also have got black beard with tan pale brown colour skin om him.

Everyone look at the Sage of Death they called him. Bagramon they call him, a Mega-level Digimon which they know about him right from the beginning. The different Bagramon was from 06 Reality called Fusion World when the Fusion have manage to defeated him and regenerate into old man who can help the Fusion Fighter by gather lots of DigiDestineds in different Reality so that they can stop that monster who called himself Quatrzmon. Of course this is not Bagramon from 06, he's from 01 Bagramon so that Fusion Fighter wouldn't know the different from him.

"Explain your meaning Bargamon?" the Lord almost demand to him in wise undertone voice.

"We all know that the DigiDestineds across the world got their own Digimon," he answer out in deep voice, "to have different Digimon. If some of them who unlock to achieve to Digivolve into their Mega, their fire power will destroyed us since they're using the light for stopping that monster vampire king who harness the power for himself. Of course he's too blind from his action to rule the Digital World. He was once your minion before he decide to betray you to make himself stronger to withstand against you."

"Myotismon have no right to defeated me," the Lord clarified to him. "To think he can Digivolve into his Mega, a grotesque vampire Digimon that everyone thought that his body is his appear was actually his below hip. A fool he is. Now his body can't return anymore. If he does return to Digivolve into his newer apprentice I'll be ready for him."

"You sure that my brother will not return," another Digimon approach toward his Master and revealed to them. He's look like Myotismon but little taller in dale dark purple armour with long arm with sliver talon fingers. Every silver mark across his shoulder, his arm and his leg and his feet with lots of pale silver horns on each side of his shoulder and his chest and his hip. His face is pale blue and grey with small shaggy cut blond hair. His chest armour got four beardy red eyes with crescent moon shape on it. His mask is the same colour with same red colour from his chest. His wing is lower toward his arm in midnight blue indigo colour. "I know my brother, even he is a fool to harness himself for I care about it."

"You have my word, NeoMyotismon," Daemon agree with him. "But still we got a very important mission to capture the rarest Digimon. Even without your brother crime with betray our Master permission to strike at the human world, after all I told him to seek out those who have the dark spore with my master permission."

"Enough," the Lord and Master calmly stop them in bitter undertone voice when Daemon and NeoMyotismon look at their master who's still sitting in mighty throne. "We now know that the DigiDestineds learn about the rarest Digimon that existed in the Digital World and learn the name of them, and yet they know where they are," the Lord look at Lucemon and Laylamon. "What's about our spies?"

"They're still working develop in several lands," Lucemon answer to his Master. "Those fool have no idea what we're doing it for too long. If you say it true that the Chosen DigiDestineds was chosen by Shakamon that would mean that the DigiDestineds are not the first."

"Then Gennai may have his cut out his work," Laylamon giggle out that she thought it was funny. "After all his build and find all eight crests was total drop off since he did or didn't know about Chosen DigiDestineds was chosen by Shakamon. Of course," she look at her Master, "we know where hidden place long ago before you summon the rest of them before we decided to declared war on the human world as we speak."

"Gennai is foolish man since he's going to recreate the DigiDestineds knowing great evil in every Digital World," the Lord and Master said to him about Gennai project. "Despite that he didn't know that some of them are chosen by different Digimon like Chosen who was summon by Shakamon, some are chosen by the Four Sovereigns."

"And we took care of it," Laylamon laugh out with a pardon excuse. "Those Digi-loser are no match for us since you decided to bring more of your minion and summon out five more Demon Lord."

The Lord and Master remain calm and quite without any infer on Laylamon toxic words on him knowing that she's the Demon Lord of Lust with lustrous taste of man who would fail to action on lustily charm. But she may have some point ever since some of them were chosen in the Digital World to protect the peace from evil from their own greed for world conquering to become the ruler of the Digital World. Lots of chosen were capture, held them to be their prisoner and their Digimon in the same cell. That's was happened several months before the gathering beginning and soon rise up to destroyed the DigiDestineds and get their hands of the rarest Digimon, known as Human-type Digimon.

Lucemon look upon his silent master when he's going too said in permission voice. "My Lord with your permission is too contact our fellow spies on their latest report?"

The Lord and Master nod to him and spoke to him. "Very well," proceed with Lucemon agreement in wise undertone. "Contact with them to let us know what they're doing."

"Yes my Lord," he humble bow to his Master and walk away from the throne room and begun connect their fellow spy.

Daemon is very carefully on Lucemon and silently look upon his Master with dark mix blue eyes and stare right at his Master. The Lord is silently look at him. They both know that one of them will strike and they know who's going to strike.

* * *

Russia the largest country in Earth history at the Moscow army military bas very further away of their national treasure at their capital city. Russia is very Protective County since the First World War and Second World War and they'd won for defeated the Nazis, the Italian and the Japanese well with a little help from the American since what happened in the Second War. Even the Soviet Union that'll live the Cold War, until they decided to stop when they realise that missiles will led toward Three World War but now peace have restore in Russia. Not until when few Digimon have invade their home. Russia Minster have decided to declare war, but they not that the DigiDestineds are here to help to stop them for rampaging their beloved Russia. Thankfully that the DigiDestineds have manage to stop them before the Russia have decide to declared war among them. Now peace have once more restore since they decided work it in public secret so that no one knows what they is doing.

In military secret base. Lots of Russian soldiers are protecting Russia most hidden base so that no one can't go in and can't get out there alive. The Russia government knows about it for the past 3 years since the major Digimon attack since then. The Russian President agree to have Russian secret base for analyser to study about Digimon and the Digital World. But they did one final piece for their most important research: Project: Capture Digimon. They're waited a single Digimon that appear, until none of them have appear since, but they'll waited when the time is right of them to seizure and capture for their study to more about them to unlock their ability and how to evolve in 0.5 second.

The leader of originate the station is a man named Borya Alexandrov who run the organization since the beginning. He's mid-30s with tidy comb orange ginger hair that mix with a beard and moustache at the same area with hazel-eyes colour and wear dark pale grey suit with white shirt underneath with blue tie with black shoes. His face is serious and very important matter knowing that his people and the government are waiting to capture one single Digimon. But their modern technology so that they can find anomaly to pinpoint the location of them since they hack from Japanese mainframe in privates secret.

General Ivan Uglov is approach toward the lab with very serious face. He's early-40s with black eyes with very small black moustache. He wear very warm coat to protect himself from sudden cold along with very protective hat to protect his HAIR. He walk approach with Borya and see so many scientist are working to develop and powerful weapon to defeated single Digimon. It may takes about weeks, months or years it depend if the weapon is working or not to make that the porotype is still function so that they can capture and take one in public leader.

Many workers and scientists are busying and busying for the past slightly over three since they trying to build a weapon. The lab had so many wooden crate to build something they need and also lots of chemicals to make it perfection.

"How long is the weapon ready?" Ivan wanted serious information about the weapon since he saw blue paint and spoken to him full Russian (A/N: I use different blacked knowing they speak in different languages)

Borya is still standing without looking at him. "Not yet," he replied to him in fully Russian voice. "They still trying to build a weapon to stun a Digimon to make sure that one of them will appear out of nowhere since what happened six years ago since then."

"The government will not be pleased," he said to him without emotion only serious personal matter. "The president need to know when it's ready."

"Our worker said about at least few more months before they finish," he replied to him while continuing looking at the worker. "Once they worker is done their main work. If the weapon is done we need to target one Digimon so that we can capture one and use one of them for our experiment to turn against them like super-warrior we needed it."

"Very well," he begun to walk away and continue speak to him. "Let me know if the weapon is ready enough so that I can contact the President and member of Russia will bear witness for our secret weapon to withstand against out mortal enemy. But I need to speak to someone about it."

"Understood," Borya acknowledge him while he saw him away from main lab to see so many worker are working so hard. Most of them top scientist, most top inventor to build something that'll work like powerful weapon to have well equip. Borya know that the Russian Government are waiting any new for their work develop of course it takes time to build something so that they can learn about Digimon and understand the languages they're going to say to them after they'll capture a Digimon when the time is right of course.

One of them, a man who have early and late 20s with pale blond hair with winter grey eyes colour and wore brown leather suit with white underneath suit with coal black tie. His hair is medium is almost reach toward his shoulder. His skin light fair pale who working hard for the Russian Government. His name is unimportant that he have very important serious matter to take care of. He checking the close is clear to make that no one can't his work or better contact another ally. He's checking more to see anyone who's coming closer to him. Once it's clear, he carefully chanting a powerful witchcraft spell when mystical engulfing purple howl fire appear and inside it's Lucemon who waiting several spy who taken care of in different country they standing on.

"Report," Lucemon demand him on his latest update since he know about Russia's most deadly secret.

"Everything is in place," a man who's not speaking in Russian voice to Lucemon. "Many worker are trying to build a device and make a deadly toxic on living Digimon."

"Excellent," he pleased to hear the report. "Has your assistant taken care about their little problem for them?"

"All taken care, Lucemon," he replied and bow down to him. "My assistant have taken care in remote hidden so that Russian will make their weapon and soon our plan will be complete."

"I understand you went undercover of those idiot who believe they wanted to create such a weapon," Lucemon remind him with prideful smile. "Just remember you still severing our Lord and Master. Make sure they learn something about it deal it with or better dispose of them with our Master permission to use it on them."

"Understood," he lower his head down and acknowledge him, "Lord Lucemon." And with that the engulfing flame is simply disappear without a trace from him. He rose his head when he heard a door was about to open that he knows that one of them who hear everything about.

Outside the door and open its General Ivan who hear everything from what "Anton Rozovsky" said about its true that's he working for them in personal secret. He can see General Ivan is serious angry and calmly at the combination mix on him. Anton is remain calm and giving a silent glare to him when he said to him by playing his own fingers.

"How long you'd been standing there?" He finally spoken to him in Russian voice to him.

"Not to long when I heard in different fluently that you spoke to someone," Ivan answer to him.

"Then you know who I am, do you?" He calmly said to him without using his emotion.

"Yes," he confirm to "Anton" who is not Anton when he heard the word called Lord Lucemon and when he said Mon, it mean Digimon they looking for. He got his black gun, fully loading ready to shot to Russian traitor who betray their Russia most trust secret. "But first, who are you? And who is your Master called Lord Lucemon you speak of?" When he approach inside the office without even notice of him unsuspected to him.

A smile coming from Anton mouth and slowly revealed tiny small fang from his upper mouth when his eyes is making a sudden transformation into iris-type colour when he said to him. "You ask so many question General Ivan. Only this time you will not infer the Lord's plan." And with that he quickly use his silent magic to close the door so that no one see his true appears.

Russia is not the one only who have major trouble to some disguise. In another county in German that the German Government have decided to a secret military in remote hidden since they'd lost the war with their beloved leader Adolf Hitler have met his defeat. Some of them have carry out his legacy in remote hidden. Years when they invade by Digimon who terrorise their home that the military should stop them until it over in very quick second until years later when another one who invade their home again until when the kids have manage to stop and seal them inside the laptop computer with unknown remote device that seal Digimon inside the laptop computer. The government have decided to have secret base to find out more about Digimon and understand how they'd using to seal them in and how to unlock them. Several photo are taking in sector in hidden surveillance to find those kids who have magical power to allow their Digimon to Digivolve in different position and certain place they want to. They took so many photo for evidence to understand more about them.

Few of them caught something activates are lurking in the main computer. They hacking their cyber system and see hybrid Digimon like monster with other Digimon body parts to create such a monster they never seen before. They carefully to hack the name that Digimon, until they found that name called Kimeramon, hybrid Digimon they never seen before. They thought they can create that kind of monster for their ultimate revenge against the world since the German lose both wars since the first one was cost dearly to them.

They work undercover to find way how to create that monster. They also learn in Russia that, they'd got secret in remote distance is someway that near or further away from Moscow since they know about Digimon that rampage in centre Moscow by sworn by Flymon several months ago.

They need more time for making that monster for their own. But one of them is keeping an eye of them, another the Lord minion who disguise as a German General so that no one can't detect his digital trace elsewhere without been seem.

Another county in North Kora that they building a weapon, a powerful weapon they'd build for their supreme ruling. Ever since they witness Digimon that they invaded their home. The government of the Koran have decided to make something useful to withstand against them and also capture one of them for their own to gain control it, if they show up once more. One of them working for the Lord, she keep an eye of them to make that her master's work is coming to life for them.

China, Pakistani, Mexico, Cuba are also doing the same way as well without even notice that the spy who working undercover of their Lord and Master to keep an eyes of them and also observing them to make sure that the plan is working. Without knowing that the government of Earth are blind from their naked eyes. And thankfully no one have never seen a Digimon in disguise and yet only few DID saw it and quickly taken care for.

* * *

 **A/N:** This scene is almost like Snoke talking to Hux and Kylo in Force Awaken, very little actually it about Kylo talk to his master about the Girl who's strong in the Force. But this scene is slightly different to compare on Force Awaken. Also that several counties are trying to build a weapon for capture Digimon or killing them in single, which mean that the DigiDestineds are blind from their reaction that they have no idea what the government are doing since they defeated MaloMyotismon including Armageddemon. So watch out DigiDestineds that the government are about to meet your doom.

And also the name of the Lord and Master well it's a secret that I can't tell his name when the time is right to allow his revealing name. He did tell to Norn about his name which is remote secret so that he won't leave any witness to feel his wrath. So question remain what is the name of the Lord and Master. Stay tune. And PLEASE I need review comment to let you know you like or not.


	6. Chapter 5: Shock, truth and friendship

**Disclaimer: I don't own AATC and Digimon.**

 **A/N: Sorry I took so long because I got something else to do and this chapter is quite long from what I'd seem. So enjoy while you can. And this scene is PG-13 about Alvin, Simon and Theodore, well you find out what I mean about it.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Shock, truth and friendship

TK is still very nervously for certain answer from Matt that he knows about the mystery letter when Yolei told them about the letter since this morning. His face is serious blush while the others look at in certain demand face tone to know about the letter when someone wrote down to Matt and TK's mom in serious matter. Of course that Matt would do anything to protect their families especially his little brother from certain dangerous. Of course he's going tried to be over protective since TK is growing a lots and so is Kari as well. That's why Tai and Matt agree to leave them alone, well except in mortal danger of course in determined agreement with Tai and Matt's word to look after their young siblings. But they need to know why the letter was send to TK's apartment since they don't know it was yesterday after they went to the concert to see Alvin and the Chipmunks for the tonight interment feast.

Kari is also surprised when Matt said to him about an unknown letter that she didn't know who send that letter to TK's mom without evening knowing. Also she went to known and so is Cody. Matt is getting over-tempered knowing that his little brother may be cute and sweet but he want certain from him about the letter regarding from what happened since he didn't know nor the others as well about the letter since then.

"Well," Matt voice is getting pretty concern to him in demanding pose to him. "We're waiting." He wants answer.

TK is coming little bit sweating from his sudden action when he nervously laugh to his friends, when he swallow something inside his throat was nothing but air to make him even more nervously. When he notice that his brother is getting impatient when he cross him arm and him seriously matter. The others are waiting for TK certain answer that he was there since yesterday after the main concert and knowing he is the one who knows what happened since he arrive back home.

Tai too need certain answer and do it the same thing with Matt standing look when he cross his arm together for his demanding look on him.

"Well . . . um," his voice is getting to hesitate when he rubbing behind his neck. "The thing is . . . that . . . um . . . well um." Still he rubbing behind his neck when thing have finally got out his hand.

"TK," Matt calmly said to him without using his exposing anger. "I asking you nicely about what do you know about the letter? Yolei told us about the letter since this morning. I need to know, did mom have a boyfriend?"

TK have no choice but to say in front of Matt and the others including Patamon. Patamon didn't know about the unknown letter since he didn't know what happened since last night when he was fall asleep.

"Okay," he come clean and explain. "One, I know the letter since the beginning since last night. Two," he add on, "Mom doesn't have a boyfriend and three: someone who understand the feeling you, me and my family."

Matt have no idea and yet he didn't know that someone who wrote down a letter about understanding feeling about family and knowing about his parent divorce. But still he need more further detail about the letter.

"Are you sure about it TK?"

"Yes," he answer to him out loud.

"But Yolei told me that the letter arrive since this morning," Matt is calmly said to him without realise.

"Actually it was yesterday," TK correction to him and cause Matt and the others shock. "It was yesterday since I'd come back from the concert and yet I saw mom holding a letter in her office that she have no idea who send that letter. We thought someone who wanted her dead whatever reason, when Mom carefully open the letter."

Matt understand everything from what his brother story except he agree when someone who wanted the reported dead from their discovery work. He heard the news that several reported were found dead, of course only few are dead and some are in coma about weeks, months, or even years they so they said.

"Go on," he ask TK to continuing what happened next.

"When she open the letter," TK continuing said to his brothers and his brother. "Until we saw a paper when she carefully take the paper to see any hidden bomb or record message or some sort. Once she saw the paper she flip the page open when a miracle turn out to her that someone who LIKE her work."

This time is Matt is about to be sick when someone who like her work. Even that he have no idea send that message inside the letter to his mom. But he need to know one certain important, who send that letter and how did they knows her current address and yet how did someone knows about his family's feeling.

Yolei finally realise what the connection since she told them about the mystery letter. When TK told them about the letter, she have no idea the letter was started since last night and midnight as well. Two both same letter at same day as last night. She need to know who send that letter of course she have no clue to led a following case in short notice. Kari have no idea that TK's mom have got an unknown rather than TK kept it since yesterday term. Of course she have no further clue to know who send that letter to her.

Izzy find it most disturbing to know about the letter rather than change the subject instead of course change subject it extreme very rude but he want to find six last rarest Digimon. He now know the name of five of them. Kasirmon, Xazokmon, Healermon, Maidenmon and Astemon and he learn that five of them are Human-type Digimon and their Rookies-level and yet he never heard called Human-Digimon before in his life well apart from Angemon and Angemon and several Digimon are like human, but humanoid he prefer them. But he need to find one last remain Human-Digimon. They narrow down to five except the last one. He remember that it can be a boy or a girl from what they can. He quickly typing down the information to Gennai about Human-type Digimon so that Gennai can lock on their information about them, even that Gennai didn't send any replied to him is total bummer.

Matt need to make right for certain when he continue said to his little brother about the letter and yet ask him about any leaving behind on that letter.

"Does it say who's belong to?" Matt's voice is getting too extreme from his overconformed about the letter he's worried about it.

"Well," his finger on his chin when he continue speaking to him and his friends. "Nothing much," when he quickly click his finger, "but I do remember it's belong to Mr. K.R M when I look at the letter since last night. I thought . . . I don't know someone who really like her I think."

"Save it," Matt halt him when he closed his eyes in further need. "Thank for all the detail here, once we find the rarest Digimon, then I'm going to have a word with Mom about it."

"You can be serious right?" he know that Matt can be quite serious knowing both brothers wanted to have mom and dad can be together since what happened at their parents flat department since what happen.

"Trust me," he promise him when he quickly his eyes with smirk expression look. "I know what I'd do."

"Here we go," Sora mumbling to herself.

"Tell me about it," Mimi agree with Sora knowing that Matt can be . . . quite overprotective would do anything to protect his family.

Once it settle down from their pardon excuse and yet they decided to retrace their step to find one last rarest Digimon since they discover five other rarest Digimon from the photo and video footage they found out earlier.

"Now's that sort it," Izzy said to them knowing they're still one left to do. "Can we please to find any remain rarest Digimon? We found only five and yet we didn't found any last one of it."

Sora turn her head around and see pile of magazine, newspaper from what they'd look it like films they wanted to see or even doing some crossword puzzle, of course Ken and Izzy are very good at crossword puzzle from time-to-time and also Joe quite good at it including word search like Cody who also very good it from time-to-time. She walk toward the table and get few magazine and newspaper and heading back toward the others.

"Maybe there can be rarest Digimon was somewhere in this magazine or newspaper," Sora said to them with educated guess in common suggestion some of them are Digimon in disguise. "That's way we find the last rarest Digimon, in case we found it."

"Great idea," Tai agree with Sora idea. "That way we can find the last rarest Digimon."

"Great," he already borrow back his laptop and check his Data Analyser, "once you do that I can quickly type down the name about that Digimon."

Once everybody agree with Izzy advise when they quickly started to look at so many magazines and newspapers. They are dozen to find one last rarest Digimon that could disguise as a child or famous person that disguise of a boy or a girl. They learn that Ancient Digital World have dozen of Human-Digimon since they know the name about them. They look at fashion magazines, sport magazines or even look at different newspapers. They look everything inside them, not even a single trace of them. Their partners were right all the long. Human Digimon are very rare Digimon since no one have never seen before in their life since in Ancient Time in the Ancient Digital World. They're all stumped and yet no one ever show up when Veemon, Davis' partner look upon a magazine to be his little help when he soon notice that Davis' fall sleep in a couch.

He flip over a page when he stumble upon a shock that he found something in this page limit. Although he can't speak that because something bother with him when he look at the beauty select that he caught something in total glimpse. Gatomon look upon Veemon that he found something or rather it's found him when he look at the magazine page. She also not sure what's wrong with him when she ask him about it.

"Are you alright Veemon?" she ask him politely.

Veemon voice is slightly hesitation and beginning to feel nervously to say in front of Gatomon. "I . . . I'm fine Gatomon," he replied to him. "It just that I . . . I'd found one."

"What?!" Gatomon voice almost panic that caught everyone attention including Davis' who disturb his beauty sleep when he quickly approach his friend and his buddy.

"Hey," he call out to them. "What's going on here?"

Yolei look at him in annoy death glare to him when Veemon have found something that could be the last rarest Digimon from what Veemon saw in shock impression when she said to him. "We believe that Veemon found the last one of the rarest Digimon."

"Really?" Davis is little bit surprise from Veemon, his trusted buddy, his number friend his twin soul mate, (A/N: Okay. How many buddy title they are, anywhere?), his pal have caught something that he didn't know it. "Huh," he lower down and see Veemon and see him that his face is sweat and begin to blush when he notice that Veemon's eye is wide like a plate when his ruby pupil is almost sinking in. "What do you got there, Veemon?"

Veemon have no word for him except he's giving it to Davis about the magazine when he garb the magazine and look at it and see a girl who wear a Greece-goddess like girl with exactly beauty smile with long medium blond hair, light but fair like. She also have aqua blue eyes that cause Davis blush to see such an excellent girl with excellent joyful smile he never seen before. Could it be that Veemon fall in love with a girl? Who know that any Digimon could fall in love with a human? That is plain silly from what they said.

Sora and Yolei look beside Davis' shoulder and see a girl with joyful with excellent face they never seen before in their life. And yet they notices about Veemon and Davis reaction when Yolei.

"Okay," she place her hand on her hip and find it very confuse what she saw. "What's going between those two clowns? It like they're staring into space or some thought or caught something a glimpse that burn their eye or some thought?"

Sora look at the unknown Greece-goddess girl with such a joyful smile and yet she notice the reaction of Veemon that something caught him without evening notices. Why would Veemon have feel in love with a girl who wear ancient Greece tunic who have excellent talent joyful? It's quite mystery for Veemon when she notices and yet she never seen Veemon go trans unless of course that Veemon know something about that girl or she suspect that the girl is not a girl after all.

"It could something to do with that girl when Veemon look at it," Sora guessing to them knowing it can be a vital clue from Veemon sudden action.

Yolei look at the magazine and see the girl with joyful smile. "You could be right," she highly agree with Sora reason knowing she may on to something about it.

"About what?" Mimi is dying to know when Sora quickly remove the magazine from Davis' hand and show it to her when she find it clueless. "What about her? There nothing wrong about her for some reason."

"That just it," Sora agree with her. "Veemon know something about her."

"Don't think that . . ." Mimi was about to say it rather than she didn't want to know. "It can be!"

"What is?" Izzy said to them when they found something when the girls nod to each other when Sora replied to him and the others.

"We believe that Veemon found something quite important," she smile to them when she hand the magazine when they saw the page and find it very confusing and very hard to tell and there's no reaction from that unknown girls who have excellent joyful smile. But everyone is very confuse and so is their Digimon to see no further reaction on her.

Tai is pretty suborn to see no different from her, except that smile is quite a joyful when he starch his hair when he said to them. "Okay," he said to them. "Why did you show us about her? There's nothing special about her. I mean, she does have an excellent smile you put it that way."

And this time Veemon had enough when he shout out to them. "SHE'S A DIGIMON!" he cried and yell out at the same time that almost their ears and almost broke the window glass. Once the loud expression is slowly fade away when everyone look at Veemon from his sudden behaviour.

Everyone look at him and see him sweat, exhaustion with his puffing and huffing at the same time. While Davis have manage to snap out from his staring trans by shocking his head very rapidly when he overheard from Veemon's loud voice that awaken his trace.

"Wait?" he rephrase to him. "She's a Digimon?"

Veemon huff out his last breath and take silent calm phase and said to his partner. "She is, Davis," he confess to him and the other DigiDestineds. "Her name is Joymon. I remember that long ago. They call her the Beauty of Joy to allow her express feeling to all Digimon in the Digital World. With joyful smile, no one can't forget her faithful smile," he close his eyes from his guilt when Davis is slowly rubbing Veemon head from his forgiveness.

Izzy quickly type down the name and the same data profile is the same like the others. "Here you go," he announce to them. "It said here that, Joymon is a Rookie-level Digimon, Human-type and the same the others," his voice is started to total meltdown that all six of them have got very short data about and not even a single long data about them.

"Well that would help," said Tai. "Besides, now we learn all the name of them and learn what type they turn out to be. But it won't help to know why they have shot value data about them. It's doesn't makes any sense at all."

"Actually that," Agumon replied to them when he explain to them about Ancient History, "since the Chaos have destroyed the remaining profile data about them is very little and they're very rare to find them."

"Until no one haven't seen them since then," Patamon adds on. "Some say that the Royal Knights, the Olympian XII and several others Digimon are waiting for them for some time."

"And did they?" Kari had to guess when Patamon nod sideway that mean no that the Royal Knights, the XIII and several others have failed for waiting.

Knowing that seven rarest Digimon are in fact very rare, rarest of them all. They know the name of them. The question is from them, can they help them before the enemy will get their hand of them and saving the Chipmunks and the Chipettes?

* * *

Gennai is checking any other damage on the other Reality like he saw what happened to Reality 09 and Reality 03. He keep trying to find any patricidal data for the past a months since he trying remain unknown data to be analyser so far, he found nothing. No vital clue to have further investigation to find what happened to other reality since he heard proximity alarm since he learn what happened to Reality domain.

He keep typing to logic exportation to know what happened in the Digital World and yet he found still nothing. Last time he's check Reality 03 when he found few remaining data of Beelzemon, the Demon Lord of Gluttony and no other data. His head is getting to much pain and contain a lots of headache since he keep staring at the main sentinel computer to check any other problem from other Reality and yet he learn something. He learn what happened at the 05 Reality, the DATS. When he learn that they defeated Yggdrasil when disaster take place on him when all DATS squads was defeated not even Marcus couldn't stop it at all. All of them were defeated in single and yet he witness to the leader of the DATS squads was unconscious and his right hand was broken knuckle and yet one of them are also unconsciousness. And he yet he learn that the Demon of Sloth, Belphemon's data was missing since they defeated him knowing he is a lazy fighter and he's place in fourth ranks. Why would something taken Belphemon data? It doesn't make sense. Gennai is still working to know who happened. He's a bit sweating and getting tiredly and yet he learn what happened at 06 World, the Fusion World where he learn all DigiDestineds are having one last battle, until someone who took Leviamon, the Demon Lord of Envy, second rank of the Seven Demon Lord was taken as well in Data-chip card and yet Shoutmon was also defeated when he look that the Fusion Fighter was also defeated. He's not sure why. All evidence about what happened is official erase since he can't find any remain data about it. He's getting reckless that he's keep trying to know what happened and yet he decided to give up. Even his high thought couldn't pick up a trace. Since then he realise there is something wrong in the Digital World, but he couldn't tell what happen since he learn about.

"I still don't get it," he said to himself. "I tried so many screen and yet still nothing whatsoever. I retrace every steps and yet still nothing," he place his finger his chin and think hard about. "What could its mean? What vital clue am I missing?"

"It because you action is too determent to know what happened in time and space that control the same thing," said a voice who behind Gennai.

Gennai quickly turn his back and see a person who enter his house without his permission to enter it. Only DigiDestineds can enter his house. He quickly surprise to see someone who enter his house without even notices. How could he didn't know when someone who open his door without even hear it? What did he miss?

"I don't know who you are," he reach toward his swords is almost like Leomon sword. "Identified yourself," he demand its.

"Gennai," a word that caught him from surprise that someone learn his name without even asking. "I know about you from time-to-time since you decide to seek your advice on the DigiDestineds who need your help from certain dangerous that you didn't even care."

"I see," his voice is too extreme and getting too comfortable about. "You learn a lots what happened in the Digital World and more importantly revealed yourself."

"Suit yourself, Gennai the Expertness," it accepted with a humble polite and toying with him. Gennai look at the shadow and see a person who dress long stray dark green jacket with black jean with dark black mix with green top with bandoleer strap across muscular male chest who appear is a man with hood to cover half his face with mouth and nose with light fair colour.

Gennai is little bit surprise to see another male who enter the Digital World without evening notice to see a mortal human have enter the Digital World with authorisation to enter without permission. And yet he find it a bit odd about that guy. He quickly charge toward the strange with his steel-iron sword to make a quick easy. He quickly swoop toward the mortal man, until its miss. He deeply non-surprise when he quickly try to stop that unknown welcome committed. But the stranger knows Gennai very move he know about it. Of course he know where Gennai is hiding at some point. Why would Gennai have a house underneath the water? He thought it said silly, but he knows that Gennai can be a good warrior, but a coward he calls him.

Gennai quickly swing his sword as he could when he heard a clanging sword that combine between steel and comes with a shock to see that a stranger hold another sword-like is similar equal Leomon, but not identical to compare on his own was blocking with his right-hand sideways. He try to put some pressure knowing this strange to have excellent skills a warrior. But he can stop that stranger before the damage will destroy his own home? Either way that Gennai is tougher can stop him.

A stranger can see Gennai's reaction when he push back up with his sword with grunting sound he's make and clashing with two swords at the same time to make lots of clanging sound. Gennai thought this stranger is not capable to control the swords and yet he never been so exhausted before in his life. He quickly toward him when another clashing sound only this time both swords are straight up to make scarping sound from both swords.

Gennai is doing his best to stop the intruder when a smile comes along without notice. How come that Gennai didn't know about the smile since he keep staring at the stranger in the first place? Unless he didn't know one thing in common that he didn't expected since in the beginning.

"You do have excellent taste of sword mastering," he pound of him and see lacking of his confidences. "But your skill is lower but swifter when I see," he making standing opinion. "Of course you didn't know the trick I install for you."

Gennai didn't know what he said when he continuing pressing the sound. The sound is making to making higher stander and feel the pressuring grip between two. He's too busying looking at the stranger when a fist approach toward his stomach that cause him losing his balance. Gennai didn't know that a punch is making an excellent cross combine. How could Gennai didn't see that coming? He lower his knees down and hugging his stomach from a pain he didn't know it. Perhaps he didn't see what coming since he's too distracted on the stranger. Once he trying to regain his stomach when the stranger is said to him for his humble brutal assault.

"My deepest apologise for brutalise on you for my deepest respect," he apologise to him for his assault when he sneak attack on him. "You need to calm down for stormy intention," he present him with a Digivice in hexagon shape like the first DigiDestineds who enter the Digital World before.

Gennai look up and see the Digivice on his hand. He's welling shock to see a man who hold a Digivice. He have no idea that man is a DigiDestineds, but older and younger from what it seem. He received his sword and slowly rose up from his kneel from impact attack he never encountered. Like this time he tried to stop Piedmon for getting the crests, but he also manage to save those eggs in quick second and yet he failed when he drop one of them unexpected knowing there too many to stop them at one. Good thing he survive that attack and place the egg in File Island to keep them warm before the Seven DigiDestineds comes along.

But this man who's very different like the last one and yet how did that guy knows where Gennai's house? He need to know, he need further answer to know everything what he comment to him.

"You're a DigiDestineds?" that's all what he's going to said to him even though the pain is running thought is not expected since he encountered that man.

" . . . Yes," he answer to him softly.

Gennai blink his eyes from his surprised when a man approach toward the sentinel computer to check on the reading system to see what's the real problem is. A man quickly type on Gennai computers and checking other Reality in further clue. He alright know what happened to the Tamer World, The DATS World, the Fusion Word and the Next world and so far everything in working normal in other Reality when he quickly check on the other screen on every Reality he look at. Gennai have never witness to see a man to have excellent skills like Izzy, but his skill is higher than him.

"Then you are chosen by other Digimon before the DigiDestineds comes along," Gennai is still guessing and said to him.

"Your words got almost half correction," he replied to him.

"Then who are you?" Gennai is getting less demand without using expressing anger.

"You asking so many question for you further education," he said to him. "The answer you need to wait. Right now, we got more problem to unlock what happened to the other Reality since you trying to figure what happen since you hear alarming call."

Gennai didn't have enough time although that man is right, problem first than asking. He approaching toward his computer and see different screen is quick second. He never witness to see so many screen in one quick second in his life. Some of which he know them, but others are new. Most screen contain fragment of data, navigational charts, numerous code and texts he knows about it. But this fragment information he never seen. It like a new age of the Digital World is about to be reshape and recoded. His mouth is open is little bit wide and awe facial look to see it when a man said to him.

"You staring at them for little longer. Even though I agree with your facial look to see such a value data you never seen before in your life. Data, runes, numerous, codes, charts are the beauty to see so many biological data are gathering in one piece. This is truly is a work of art, don't you agree with it?"

Gennai continue staring to see so many worlds. Many of which are newer to him and yet he saw so many fragment of code in number codes of texts that he can further understand what its mean. Could it be it something to do with the Ancient Digital World, that some of them he didn't know about?

The stranger already knew that Gennai can be ignore but he knows that Gennai personal interest to see so many data that he wanted further analyser for his study to crack to many secret.

"I understand that you wanted to study," he said to him knowing that Gennai didn't turn his head. "If you wanted to find out what happen to other Reality, there might be some invisible trace that you couldn't find and yet how hard to see that you couldn't see."

Gennai have finally snap out from his trans that when he overheard a man said about 'invisible trace,' that he could tell what's it mean since he keep staring on the main screen.

"Invisible trace?" he slightly curious to know why. "How's did even possible?" he ask him.

"It's because that there is another Digimon who remove several trace of Digimon that lurking in the Digital World," he answer to him. "My guess that the enemy is using a weapon or little help to remove certain trace of the enemy."

"That's would explain why I pick up few data trace of Beelzemon," Gennai place his finger on his chin knowing he found few trace of him in Reality 03.

"The Demon Lord of Gluttony?"

Gennai nod to him knowing that, there are Seven Sin Lord, Seven Demon Lord who control different sins for quest of power is unimaginable.

"I see," he getting all the clue together. "Whoever that Digimon must something to do with the Seven Demon Lord. Last I heard when Lucemon from 04 Reality data have somehow return and restore him and yet I heard something else when I found out in the Digital World."

"What do you mean, exactly?"

"Have you heard Daemon?" He ask him when Gennai nod as a replied that he heard that name when the DigiDestineds have banish him in the Dark World.

"What about him?"

"I heard that someone who release him from his dark prison," he explain to him. "Someone who defeated the Ruler of the Dark Ocean along with his minions. I exam the trace and yet so far none of them appear, expect small trace of Daemon when I read about the Dark Ocean."

"Yes. I heard about that place when the DigiDestineds of Light have somehow enter the Dark Ocean without knowing. It's possible the Ruler of the Dark Ocean who seek out a bride for him," he remember what happened when he's got an email from Izzy about an unknown Digital World without using a Digivice. He tell them about the place called Dark Ocean when he describe to them is very dangerous and it feed of dark negative emotion. "I told them several while ago about the place and yet it dangerous to go there."

"And now someone else who entered the Dark Ocean and get Daemon and stop the Ruler of the Dark Ocean: Dragomon, now I heard that you know that name much as I do. For started," he begun to walk away leaving Gennai, "you should read your email when the DigiDestineds of Knowledge send to you in further need."

"But before you walk away," Gennai voice is becoming over reign and less demanding knowing he want answer. "Are you the chosen by Shakamon? Did you have an Angel Digimon who equal strength and wiser than Seraphimon and Ophanimon?"

Before a man continue walk away toward the main enter when he stop further away from him. He didn't back except he look behind his shoulder and said to him in answer comment.

"Your information about her is half correct," he look toward the entrance of Gennai's house. "And secondly I don't own Angel Digimon. You information about it, is all wrong as you know it and also check the letter when **Izzy** said to you," then he walks out from Gennai's house.

Gennai is blankly shock that he didn't about all his information from the chosen Shakamon is all wrong and yet he learn that this man don't have an Angel Digimon. His mind is slightly confusion and puzzle that he thought that man who have Angel Digimon and now his work got some minus drawing board. Once he saw the stranger is walking away without interfering. Although that man may have some point that, Izzy, his trusted apprentice have send out an email which he didn't hear the sound of his message tone from his sentinel computer. He's too busying checking on other Reality. He quickly check his mail and see three email from the DigiDestineds of Knowledge. He almost complete forget to check on the mail first than solving problem to track them what happened to the other Reality. He should read those letter first before track down the mastermind. Is Gennai have made himself an utterly fool and forgotten that he's too distracted from his own? He close his eyes and think from what that man said about checking the letter when he send to him earlier on in the Human World knowing the Digital World can be quite confusing for them apart from Gennai of course.

He read the first email from and it said:

 _'Gennai_

 _Is there any problem in the Digital World like I don't know protecting? Anywhere I just wanted to check in to see everything secure before any problem._

 _Let us know what happen._

 _Izzy.'_

 _The second mail when Gennai check and it said:_

 _'Gennai_

 _Yesterday that you send the reply letter for us that my friends went to know any problem for us. We know about peace have restored once more and yet we were wondering any evil Digimon who trying to bought back the darkness that surround the Digital World._

 _Let us know as soon as possible_

 _Izzy.'_

Gennai felt utterly shame for losing his pride to allow himself focus and think straight. He lower his down head for his ultimate shame that he failed to look at Izzy's important message. He thinking about a man and his word that he is right. He should check his message yet alone without any help from the DigiDestineds at all.

"Maybe he's right," he said to himself in utter guilt that written all over him. "I should check his message and then send them to the Digital World to stop enemy Digimon," he look back at the screen and his open his eyes. "Maybe I check one last message and then I send them in the Digital World."

He click one last message and see very important letter that he didn't expected before and symbolic confuse the he didn't know about it when a shock comes along when he read the last message from Izzy when it said:

 _'Gennai_

 _Why did you tell us about seven rarest Digimon since the beginning? And yet we learn the type of Digimon species called Human-type Digimon. We thought it was Humanoid-Digimon, but they'd not. We know the name of them and yet why didn't you tell us about them since they're very rare in the Digital World. Our friends told us about the Ancient Digital World about the very beginning before Chaos arrive._

 _Anyway this message can be quite interested about them. So if you read my email, tell us more about it._

 _Please read my mail._

 _Izzy.'_

That last part was a shock when Gennai look at the message that his friends learn about the six rarest Digimon. He never told them about them, they never speak about them at his time. Someone knows about them. Something have further knowledge about six rarest Digimon. He never told them about Human-type since the beginning. Unless someone who knows the secret about them and yet he find it suspicion when the man is approaching toward from his certain connection. It could be that he send that message to Izzy thinking he's Gennai. But they can be only one person and one only name. He need to find that man again, but it's too late to call him back since the disappearances. He believe that person could behind it but that message was send out in earth world about 10 minutes, that's mean he's not the one who send the email to him.

He need more clue and more leading and yet he heard his voice when he spoke to him. Find an invisible trace before another Reality will destroyed like last time. He need to recheck his word and then tell Izzy and the others the truth about what really happen.

* * *

Alvin is still sleep from his massive journey since he and his brothers arrive back from Japan. He decided to spend a night with his best friend's bed knowing those two are very close since they were babies. He dreaming he and his Digimon partner Kasirmon are rocking that street with their rocking guitar when Alvin sing out in front of them while he and Kasirmon are playing the guitar in excellent skills as a pro. He find it very confuse about that name, since he and his brothers saw golden light that transformer them into kind child-like person they'd never seen anything like it before that almost blind them since they were about six years old. However he thought with a cooler name as disguise so that many people would know their secret. He thought coming a name called Alvin Two, but in the end they decided way cooler named like Star Blaze or Supreme Rock. Until they decide to have a person name to name after his famous person, it takes about few minutes to find a popular name so that many person would know different. Until they found the name, for started first name: Michael, he name after his famous singer who have excellent moonwalkers' ability. The second last name is Clinton named after his famous cowboy actor in western show with lots of cowboy, gun firing in silent showdown. Once those two name have combine together, Michael Clinton and he likes it to accept that name as a disguise.

He moaning from his lovely dream, when his eyes is about to wake hoping that Kasirmon is still sleep or heading toward the bathroom. He saw that Kasirmon is not there except his pillow are lying on the mattress. His eyes are now wide to see that his friend is not there anymore. He almost stage of panicking, that he can't lose him forever. Alvin is a king of cool, master of trick of surprise and excellent to impress the ladies in every school with his male like charm. But his softest and his weakness is losing his closet friend. He can't live without him. His trusted right hand man, his trusted number one ally.

He slowly walk away from the bedroom knowing that his brothers and their friends, Xozakmon and Healermon are also fast sleep. He quickly use his chipmunk flat when they install the house for them knowing they can't reach the door, except they'd got chipmunk ability to jump and reach the door handle. He quickly flip out the door to avoid sudden movement from them. As started that Alvin carefully sigh out from his breath that his brothers sleep and so is their friends. But first Alvin is heading toward the bathroom for taken care of.

After he done his business with the bathroom he slowly walk downstairs to locate Kasirmon. He could help it why Kasirmon is getting up early. Except he'd got a jobs as a music teacher and art teacher as a same time. Of course he know which school he's going to, the one with Alvin goes to. Once he reach toward lower stairs and continuing to find him. He search the living room, the kitchen, Dave's office and his works. So far he found nothing. He's started to panic, like Theodore. Is Alvin beginning to soft like a fight child? Alvin is not a fight child, he's just worry about his friend who is in danger. The truth is that Alvin hate to be lonely is also his greatest weakness that he couldn't leave without his brothers. Their brothers are well team mate and they couldn't leave without them.

He thought that Kasirmon went outside in front. But Alvin realise that he's wearing his pyjamas. Last time when he went outside in his boxer short without any clothes. When Simon quickly said to put some clothes and he did. That's was his little mistake that he thought he's ready, he must be still tried when he up all night for his math exam. Month ago when he come to school with his pyjamas everyone thought that he's doing it for charity. Alvin didn't know it's for charity when the principal phone Dave to bring his clothes and spare underpants for him. Kasirmon was there at school to keep an eyes of him and keep an eyes of Miss Smith, knowing that Miss Smith can be quite rude and so is that bully from his opinion.

He knows or he knew he didn't go outside the front door, instead he went the back door where the swimming pool lived. He hesitate walking toward the back door when he slowly open the door to make sure the close his clear. So far, nothing it sight. The swimming pool is big that it size like Dave's car but little wide with two deck chair in red and blue in same direction that near toward the water. He love the pool very much. When he saw Kasirmon is doing his famous art work is sitting right next to the pool. Alvin is nearly dumbly that he forget that he usually up about 5 in the morning. How could Alvin forget in such time notices? The truth is, he slightly panic at some time.

He approach toward while he saw him painting his famous art work with excellent aquatic paint with excellent posture. He never seen such beauty beneath the paints. The paint is filled is talent, well relaxing. Kasirmon is painting a lovely sun rise from the edge of the Earth in different colour is violet, blue and light cheery red, the sun is amber orange and that combine with yellow to make excellent yellow effect colour and the tree in lovely different colour of green that mix with light and dark green to form a perfect shape. He's very impressive to see such an excellent talent skills of a pro-artist. Alvin love drawing when he was kid, he love drawing every day. In fact he even draw himself in dark, cool, punk-type colour (The one in Dave's work in new Alvin and the Chipmunks). He did mostly doing some drawing in his spare time to have certain relax.

Kasirmon know or he knew that Alvin would come outside the backyard to see his amazing work, knowing he's actually an art teacher to study children to be an excellent artistic skills to be well creative. Brittany usually come to his class to see their well paint, instead that Brittany did a portrait of herself. He told her so many time: not portrait of herself. He told her so many time, when he ask her to paint a bowl of fruit and portrait of a person. Instead he have no other choice knowing that he's a teacher that he decided to kick Brittany of his class until she painted something different. That was happened almost four months ago, until when Brittany comes back with DIFFERENT picture to represent him. He agree to have her back in the class in second chance to make sure that she DOESN'T paint another portrait of her otherwise she will kick her art course. He roll his eyes toward Alvin when he smile toward him in secret knowing that Alvin love his paint.

"I see you like my paint," he said to him that Alvin is still standing behind him when he sitting his art chair with his thick paint brush with his paint pad on his left hand. "Rather than coming here in the first place."

"Sorry," he apologise to him. "I just wonder what are you doing, that's all."

"Alvin, you know that I'm an art teacher," Kasirmon replied to him. "As a teacher is my job to teach student to understand the law of art, and law of music."

"Okay, okay, okay," Alvin is slightly misspoken. "I take your point for it. Beside you teach great student in art class and music class to understand everything that you know about."

"For once I agree with your respect," he firmly accept while he continue painting on the trees and also some cars. "The thing is Alvin. Children can be quite creative since they were child in their younger time. I see those who are special and those who are not special is two different reason. Many adult didn't know the half of them that some of them are carrying their DNA which I can't pounces what it's mean that Simon knows what its mean."

Alvin quickly blink his eyes from what Kasirmon until it hit him. "Yeah, I see what you mean."

"The point is that," he adds on, "people need to understand the feeling for each other's. That's why I know you for a long time since I was a different form before I turn into this. We become friend for a very long time you and me," he continually gently stroke the paint to have better angle from his painting. "Do you think that . . . we're very close?"

Alvin understand what he's mean about learn respect and understand the feeling between. Sure that Dave told him about respect and learn to stop playing in the house. Alvin knows the feeling between those two since they were babies and yet both are very close from time-to-time. He also bit confuse from what he said about earlier on when he quickly rephrase him.

"What do you that people need to understand their personal feeling?" he ask him.

"To understand what friends means share their information they wanted to talk about," he answer to him, "like you talking to your brothers and the girls to talk about their personal feeling. Of course lots of them you talk about your feeling is ways longer from what I'm saying," he almost laughing.

"Tell me about it," Alvin too is almost laughing.

"But still you haven't answer my question."

Alvin knows that his friends talk about their close bond. Alvin never forget the bond between Kasirmon and himself that two of them are excellent teammate since then when he answer to him that he's never very good to answer lots of question from his spare time.

"Well um," his voice is little bit hesitates and yet little bit shy when his face is almost brush that he admire to someone like Brittany for example.

Kasirmon can see his partner inner closing that he know or he knew that the bond between those two are very close. Maybe he decided to wait for another time or let Alvin finish the words he's going to say when he heard his sigh breath from him that he's gives up.

"Of course we're very close," he said to him when he place his hand toward Kasirmon shoulder with his true emotion. "The fact is that me and you were bros to understand what's our feeling is. And yet I just wanted to say to you that um," he Kasirmon head is facing in front of him, "you are my best friend that I care about you," he resting his head toward Kasirmon shoulder.

A felt of relief from Kasirmon that Alvin speak the truth. That word he will never forget that he said to him 'best friend that I care about you,' that words is truly friendship in team bonding between them. He patted on Alvin's face when he place his brush on the stand and rest his head on Alvin's head that the bond between those two have never fade away as long they got each other they care about.

Once they relax when Kasirmon said to him that he quickly look at his watch and see 7:30 AM knowing it's still morning since Dave told to have their long rest from their amazing journey from their long fight from Japan. He know that Alvin well started to panic that he can't leave without him, like invisible bond between them that it won't break away from them.

"Thanks Alvin," he thank him. "Why don't you go to bed, its seven- thirty in the morning."

"Are you kidding me?" he quickly rose his head up. "I'm already wide awake since I found you."

"You're sure about it Alvin?" He slowly raise one human-like eyebrow that he's toying with him.

"Of course I'm sure," he agree with him. "I'm going to the pool to refresh myself in certain need," he heading toward the pool with red deck chair he's standing right next to him when he saw clear blue like ocean colour.

"I'd clean out the pool since you still asleep," he said to him. "The pool is almost filthy when I quickly clean them up before your eyes goes blind and turns red from your eyes sight. I mean you know how hard to clean the pool in couple of hours, but for me it's about less than 6 minutes to sort it out. Like the last time when me, Xozakmon and Healermon are trying to get out those dangerous remote car that you wanted," he explain to him about that dangerous car since Alvin wanted, of course he learn about dangerous driving limit that cause massive damage. Meanwhile, Alvin is preparing himself to enter the pool.

He pull up his pyjamas top and pull down his bottom and place them at the deck chair. He also pull down his underpants that he decided to take a swim in bare nothing to take a morning dip. Once he place his pant on the deck chair and quickly jump in the pool in motion cannonball and splash down in the pool.

Kasirmon can hear the sound of the pool that Alvin has alright inside the pool and see his discarded pyjamas on the deck chair. He would have known that Alvin have decided to take a swim in bare naked. Last time when he did that a lots in the morning and sometime in the afternoon after he come back from school and yet he almost wet the pool by his fullness like pre-school. Good thing he told him in calm understandable word to makes thing right. He quickly side his head that Alvin did himself again when he heard a backdoor open is Simon and Theodore are also wearing their PJ and see those two are approach toward him.

"Morning fellas," he greet them while he heard a bit water splashing in the pool. "But why you come here? It's seven-thirty."

"We know that," Simon said to him. "We're just wonder why you painting outside our back garden? And why Alvin in a pool?" Simon makes a suggestion in humble gesture when he notice that Alvin is playing in the pool.

"Don't ask," Kasirmon said to him.

"How come?" Theodore want to know.

"Trust me," he rephrase them, "you don't want to know why he's in the pool. Anyway, the reason why I paint it because I caught something outside from the window to see such a magnificent sight I'd barely witness like you never seen before."

Simon and Theodore is approaching toward when they saw Kasirmon's painting is such an excellent work they'd never seen anything like it before in their life of course they know him since he become an art teacher and music teacher in their life to teach them. Once they saw the painting on magnificent site that caught sudden reaction.

"Wow," Theodore almost breathless. "It's beautiful, isn't it Simon?"

"Yeah," Simon kindly agree while he little move his glasses to see perfect version to see thing clearly. "I like when he comes up with better views, excellent quality and excellent painting skills as a true artist."

"Thanks Simon," Kasirmon thanking that he can understand Simon long understandable words knowing that Alvin and Theodore don't understand what he means about.

Alvin splash out his from the pool and see Simon and Theodore are fully awake and wearing their pyjamas when he swim toward them.

"Oh" he said to his brother. "Morning y'all."

"Morning Alvin," Simon said to him and yet he's slightly confuse why Alvin in the pool for some reason. "I hate to irrupt you, why are you in the pool?"

"Oh you know, having fun, getting relaxation to cool me down," Alvin replied to him.

"I see what you mean Alvin," Theodore said to him when Simon and Theodore look at the deck chair and see Alvin's pyjamas and yet they see Alvin's pants also when they both gasping out from their mouth.

"Alvin?" Simon almost yelling to him that Dave is still sleep. "Did you go in the pool in bare nothingness? What if Dave will saw you wear nothing inside from you?"

"Relax," Alvin calm down him down from his sudden reaction "I'm just having some fun. Know since it's summer term without school we can do anything we want to do. Beside I can get in the pool with or without my truck. Beside I'd done few in my spare time."

"What about the girls?" Theodore worry about if the girls saw everything in the pool not mention to see their male lower part so that girl will squeal out from their mouth.

"It fine Theo," he promise him. "The girls are still sleep in their warm bed since we arrive back since yesterday night. Of course your right about one thing in common when they saw us wearing nothing in front of us that would be a problem."

"I see what you mean Alvin," Theodore understand Alvin words.

Kasirmon is continuing paint with his paint brush to see better view from up here, of course he keeping an eye of them since they'd got up. He also wondering where Xozakmon and Healermon have turn up to see that Simon and Theodore are awake from their sudden slumber night. Of course they know when or when not awake him from their sleeplessness to see that Simon and Theodore are waking up. He also heard two more splashing sound that behind him and quickly turn around and see Simon's pyjamas and Theodore's pyjamas and yet he saw their underpants on top of their pyjamas. He probably know that Alvin to come on board to have some fun without Dave knowing. He heard them, playing in the water splashing to each other to have some fun knowing it's summer. Since the house was cover in the shadow while the sun is slowly rise up from the depth. That's why, they can their relaxation.

Kasirmon never forget when the boys were little at the seaside when Dave took them and see the sand, the water. They'd loved the beach. They made sandcastle, playing in the water cover their feet in wet muddy sand. In fact hey almost buried Dave in the sand to have some fun. He was there and so is Xozakmon and Healermon in their different form. He love playing with Alvin ever since he was a different Digimon before his time. Alvin Seville is truly is best friend that he care about him for this day onward and one day that Alvin and his brother will the secret about Digimon data live-form.

* * *

 **A/N: Can they save them before the enemy will get their hands of them? They found one last rarest Digimon named Joymon which you saw it on pervious chapters about the name I worte down to you. The reason why Alvin is taking a skinny dip in the pool, the answer becayuse he love skinny dip which he never done that in all Alvin and the Chipmunk series including the 2015 version well apart from Theodore in the new version this years when Simon and Alvin are going get the mistakable letter to the professor when Theodore took off his clothes, which I thought it was speechless, but don't worry, it's a shot part of little Theodore. Anyway Simon and Theodore have no choice to skinny dip in the pool, it may sound silly from what the boys, but the boys are having some fun in Summer Holiday.**

 **Digimon fan: Now many fans knows about Dragomon, Daemon and Beelzemon which you know all about them, but does you never heard of him then I will tell you about them:**

 **Dragomon who rule the Dark Oceam which it exactly the opposite side to the Digital World along with his minion. Knowing he is an ultimate-level Digimon but he's more powerful than any Ultimate-level Digimon but more brutal than Mega Digimon. He's control the Dark Ocean which he can test any DigiDestineds to have negative emotion, the anime version when he try to take Kari away to be his bride and his queen, but he failed knowing that TK, the wielder of Hope along with Gatomon and Patamon have manage to stop the Digimon Emperor trusted Digimon to seize control the Dark Ocean, but he didn't know anything about the Dark Ocean. When TK and Kari are safe and sound unknown to them when Dragomon will get his revenge on them and some day he will get his Bride.**

 **Daemon, the Demon Lord of Wrath. Now accordingly to Digimon Site that Daemon was once Seraphimon, highest ranks of all Angel Digimon which it true and Devimon, Fallen Angel Digimon can turn into Daemon knowing that Daemon is the Third Member of the Seven Demon Lord, but Daemon is more powerful any Digimon from my opinion but in the Anime series that the DigiDestineds didn't know that Daemon is Demon Lord and they have no idea that Daemon was once Seraphimon or Devimon from TK's nightmare. (Imagine that?) Daemon is very, very brutal knowing his sin is Wrath, Third place in Demonology which I read in website of course. Daemon or some say Creepymon. But the DigiDestineds didn't know the beast underneath his robe, and they didn't know that Wrath was once Hope. If he dose return on Digimon Tri are only hope that TK's Seraphimon can defeated because only Angel Digimon can defeated Daemon, but only the Highest Ranks of all Angel Digimon can defeated Daemon. If only that were true of course.**

 **Beelzemon, the Demon of Gluttony which it stands for food of course his place in sixth place, as the Demon Lord of Gluttony. The Tamers didn't know that Impmon was in fact he is a Demon Lord. Well Gallantmon also manage to destroy him, when he decided to spare his time. Beelzemon is more like a punk in motorcycle gear with two double blaster on each other hands that he wanted to fight and get some food to eat. But Beelzemon and Impmon are the same person, but except the Fusion World that Reapmon can Digivolve into him, which it's true that he can Digivolve into him. But Beelzemon got different evolution which you going to find out in Digimon website about his evolution.**

 **Anyway, that's all I'm going to say about them, because I'm slightly rustic on them well except Daemon of course. Don't worry the next chapter will have to wait when the time is right. Stay tune on Chapter 6.**


	7. Chapter 6: A Desicison to Make

**Disclaimer: I don' own AATC and Digimon**

 **A/N: Sorry I took so long because of college, so enjoy Chapter 6/ Part 6.**

Chapter 6: A decision to be make

The DigiDestineds are riding on the Japanese plane that led toward American to protect the rarest Digimon. They'd waited about over an hour for waiting their plane to Central America to see so many city, including the Statue of Liberty in New York, the Capital City of America. They could to see Willes from the second DigiDestineds for stopping the virus Digimon who reverted them back into their normal child-form knowing before Magnamon and Rapidmon stop him before virus is over on him. They all sitting in different seat. Tai, Matt and Sora are sitting in different chairs. Mimi, Izzy and Sora are look at the other side of the main window screen. Yolei, Ken and Cody are sitting behind Tai and the others and TK, Kari and Davis are sitting that slightly further up from Mimi's. Of course that Davis told TK to clear off before the plane is started. The airman told him to stop acting like a child, in calming, smoothing voice and remain their seated. Davis wanted to have their moment time with Kari, his "girlfriend," but Tai refused to have him as Kari's boyfriend since Davis' overreact that he wanted to have Kari to go out. That was happened long ago before and after they defeated The Digimon Emperor, BlackWarGreymon's rampage and the return of their former enemy.

They'll love to see Central America since they'd job is to protect the rarest Digimon since they'd got very important message from Gennai about protecting them for certain danger at all cost.

They look at the window and see large ocean are waving all day without resting or levelling the water. It was happened after they'd found the last rarest Digimon when Veemon said to them about the named called Joymon . . .

 _. . . The DigiDestineds now learn the secret in the Digital World about the Ancient Digital World and rarest-type Digimon, called Human-type Digimon and learn the named of them of them, Kasirmon, Xozakmon, Healermon, Astemon, Maidenmon and Joymon. Those name are the rarest named since no one haven't seen them since in the Ancient Digital World. That's why it very rare to see them in person. The only question remain, should they help them or not?_

 _After Veemon said the name and Izzy type down the name of the last Digimon they'd looking for when Tai said to them knowing he's the original DigiDestineds who wield the Crest of Courage._

" _Now we learn the name of them since they're very rare in the Digital World," Tai declared to them. "What shall we do?"_

" _For once I agree with you Tai," Izzy have to admitted. "We should help them knowing that the enemy will get their hands of them." He quickly look at Patamon. "You saying several Digimon are waiting for them?"_

 _Patamon to him when he answer to him. "I'm afraid so, Izzy," he correcting to him. "They'd waiting for them for a long time, until none of them have return ever since. The Royal Knight have failed to search them. The Olympian XII have also failed to find as well."_

" _How did you know everything Patamon?" Sora is getting concern knowing that cute, little Patamon know everything they he know about and this time Biyomon step forward and said to her partner._

" _Oh everybody know the story since it's continue spread out in the Digital World that the Royal Knights, Olympian XII are waiting for them," she answer out to her. "Since then. They'd failed for waiting their hope have no left to bring them back."_

" _Why do they waiting for them?" said Mimi because she slightly clueless. "I mean surely they didn't find them probably since they're rare in the Digital World."_

 _Palmon said to her. "Oh, Mimi. They'd did their best to locate them no matter what they'd takes."_

" _You may have a point you know what I'm saying," Mimi agree with Palmon statement._

 _Ken is thinking so hard about them. The facts is ever since he read about so many Digimon that he knows about them and yet some of them are classified that he can't find more Digimon that he didn't heard about them from his spare them. Like when Patamon said about The Royal Knights and The Olympian. But the Knight when he notice that Omnimon who defeated that Cyber Bug Digimon and yet he remember when he was a former emperor when he notice that Magnamon who wore a golden armour. They both looks like Knight since Ken look at them and yet he's not sure about them, nor even the Olympian XII which he never heard about them either. And also when he learn there is a rarest-Digimon in the Digital World that he never seen them before in his life, Human-Digimon who looks like TK, Matt and Kari are exact looker-like with blues eyes on them and yet he's wondering why there few little data about them of course he remember they're rare since no one haven't seen them._

 _Izzy is also the same thing that even the data about them is very little about the level they are and they're name. What else they hiding since Izzy is continuing stare at their bio-profile data. Maybe he can ask Gennai about them, since he type the email message to him in further need. And yet the Royal Knights. He thinking that Omnimon is one of them, that he got a cape and yet Omni is a name to compare of Omega from Greece ancient word was written since in ancient Greece._

" _Anyway," Cody said to them. "Should we help them? None they have a partner to look after them."_

" _I agree with you, Cody," TK agree with him. "We should help them, knowing they have no idea what the enemy are waiting for them to get their hands of them."_

" _Now hold on," Davis halting them. "We're going to save them and their partner is talking chipmunks who have no clue that their "friends" are actually Digimon? I mean come on, they should handle them, after they'd DigiDestineds. They can look after them, right?"_

" _Actually, Davis," Mimi said to him that he's got it all wrong from his minus misspoken. "You got it all wrong."_

 _Suddenly a shock back from Davis when an invisible pile brick on top of head from his suborn reaction when he silent blank out._

" _What do mean I'd got it all wrong?" Davis whine out like a child. "They're got Digivice, right? Right?"_

" _Wrong," this time Izzy said to Davis when he quickly got up from his seat. "I agree with Mimi that she's on to something."_

" _How come?" Kari ask him when Mimi said to them that she know the answer that her friends didn't know._

" _Do you remember when we stop Myotismon for trying conquer the Digital World?" everyone nod to her while she continue said to them. "Well the truth is that . . . We didn't saw them nor their Digimon since the beginning."_

" _What?!" everyone shout out in the reunion apart from Mimi and Izzy that both of them knows right from the beginning._

" _How is that possible?" Tai exclaim to her, that he didn't know about it._

" _Tell me about it," Agumon agree with Tai, that he too didn't know about that the triple brothers doesn't have their Digivice._

 _The others are shock and surprise to learn that Alvin, Simon and Theodore doesn't have any Digivice from the beginning. They also wondering does the Chipettes have one or not. The truth is that Mimi was right from the beginning, ever since the gathering of so many DigiDestineds to defeated MaloMyotismon with their Digivice to stop him to allow the children to bring their hope and their dream to stop him for good. The facts is that Alvin and his brothers was not there from the beginning. Does this mean that, they didn't enter the Digital World from the very beginning?_

 _Later Kari did remember, she told them since last night when she spread out to her friends and her brothers that, they know each other since they were babies. Could this mean that Alvin, Simon and Theodore are too young to explore the Digital World? It's quite possible after all they're only eight years old in their certain age. That would explain why they didn't arrive in the Digital World in the first place. It all sense to her, that she didn't know that the triple brothers don't have Digivice._

" _That explain everything," she cried on the others when everyone look at her. "Don't you see, remember I said to them they know each other since they were babies. If they know each other, they should get their Digivice, but now they don't have it, including the triple sisters."_

" _Does it mean that the Chipettes doesn't their Digivice with them?" Sora ask her that she don't remember seeing them in the Digital World with their Digivice since after they defeated MaloMyotismon._

" _I'm afraid not," Kari said to her. "They don't have their Digivice with them. That's could explain why we didn't saw them since the beginning, ever since we saw singing in the main concert and yet we didn't see their Digimon with them. I'm thinking they're in disguise that would explain when we three rarest Digimon since yesterday term."_

 _No wonder that the triple brothers and the triple sisters haven't got their Digivice with them. Because they don't have one since the moment they first met them as babies. Which that it's rare that the Chosen DigiDestineds have or have not since their very beginning in the Digital World. It quite possible it rare that some of them don't have one. But they can stay to be their friend with them without using them._

" _That's why we have to go America," TK declared to them except he wanted to see them in personally including several others of course. "Because they don't have one since they know them and yet they don't what evil are lurking in the Digital World."_

" _For once I'd agree with you, TK," Sora humble agree with him. "We should go to America."_

 _Davis whine out like a child, from his pre-toddler form. "Can't we wait," he act lazy like a sloth. "We should having some fun."_

" _Davis!" Veemon furious roar out from his mouth that he couldn't believe that his partner have turn out to be lazy. "There's no time to be lazy! We have a very important jobs to do. I know you are not a fan with you, but I agree with my friends that, six of them don't have them. I have agree that if the enemy are getting their hands of them without using their Digivice to Digivolve into their next level. What happened to my furious-leader Davis that I know about, huh?"_

 _Davis look at Veemon in solemn glare look and yet Veemon is absolutely right. They need to be protected at certain cost. Veemon knows that Davis is not a fan since he saw them, he only care of himself and he wanted Kari to be his wife forever. Of course Kari told him so many time not getting so jealous about caring himself, only teamwork and understandable to each other not himself and getting a damsel in distress for defeated on his own. That was his younger form before he become a DigiDestineds._

" _Yeah I know," he admitted to his partner from his minus conclusive. "Why do we save them? They should defeated themselves. I know they didn't made it their appearance in the Digital World since we defeated MaloMyotismon. Why else we bother to save them?"_

 _Matt had enough from his patience. Despite from Davis' child reaction to make lots fuss comment he complaining a lots like things happening in the Digital World or complaining about the right thing when it should be. He slowly begin to feel his fury, silently without using his anger reaction. He quickly hoist Davis while his eyes is closed in front of him. Davis can feel a shiver on him that he'd underestimated Matt Ishida since what happened months ago in the Digital World before Ken's reign is over in the Digital World before he become fully pledged DigiDestineds._

 _TK is total unware about his brother impatience behaviour. He could stop him before he doing something worst on Davis. He almost got him a fight, since what happened but Yolei decided to take personal on him for his selfish behaviour._

" _Listen Davis," Matt calmly said to him. "I know you are not a fan from your overreaction that you hate them."_

" _Hate?" Davis is becoming aggression. "Why would say that? I know that you are not a fan that you don't like them. What's change your mind?"_

" _I have to agree with them," he answer to him. "Our jobs is too protect the Digital World as we know it. And also risking the life of the DigiDestineds is also what we do. You have not a fan, as much I can do. We have to save that they don't have their Digivice with them to protect themselves. Without them, how can Digivolve into their Champion? Face it Davis, you need to stop acting like a kid who couldn't care nothing less of yourself and be a DigiDestineds."_

 _Those words hit Davis on the face that Matt is right. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes doesn't have it. He should listen to them or he did listen from his suborn misbehaviour. He imagine with he didn't have one. Otherwise Veemon will not Digivolve into ExVeemon or his Armour Form in the Digital World or defeated any enemy in single handle. Once he saw his own personal image to see what happened on his life. He finally understand from what Matt said about._

" _I understand the words what you meant," he replied to him when he lower his head down for shame. "I can see what happened without using the Digivice to defeat the enemy. I always care about myself from my childhood behaviour, I always made a mistake since what happened in the Digital World, that I understand what it mean to be a DigiDestineds since the moment I'd touch the DigiEgg of Courage before I met Veemon."_

 _Veemon nod to him what he remember their first met in the Digital World when Ken was still an Emperor in the Digital World._

 _Matt can hoist him down and slowly open his eyes and see true friendship inside Davis' heart. Of course he would forget when Davis left the DigiEgg of Friendship for stop Ken's MetalGreymon that usually belong to Tai. He give him a smile that he finally understand the meaning about becoming a DigiDestineds and understand the loyal between them._

" _Then it decided then," Tai made an officially to them declared moment when everyone look at him. "It's time to save them before the enemy will get their hands of them."_

 _Everyone is agree with a confirming nod that the DigiDestineds have decided to go America for their next summer holiday. . ._

. . . That's when they decided to take a trip in America to find the location of the chipmunks' home and the Chipettes' house as well. Tai, Matt and Sora are glancing upon the window and see large ocean are waving to them like hello or goodbye, either way they'd enjoy to see the ocean.

Their Digimon partner are send back in the Digital World when Izzy send to them before they pack their stuff by arranging their flight tickets and getting their passport. It was about couple hours ago before they pack their stuff. . .

 _. . . Izzy is using their laptop to access the Digi-portal when he currently explain to them before they'd makes their moves._

" _Okay," he said to them with knowledge plan to makes thing right. "Once they in the Digital World for safe keeping to makes sure anything goes wrong. I thinking about our Digimon should stay in the Digital World while the others are pretending to be stuff animal so that no-one can't tell the different between of course we thinking only few of them are reverted into their In-training form. That's way the security will not detected them in shot period."_

" _We could send them to the Digital World before we arrive the airport station," Tai recommend to Izzy. "Even though your plan may come in handy to send our Digimon to the Digital World for safe keeping."_

" _Why do you send us back in the Digital World?" Agumon is less demand to them and very confuse as they know it. "We're have done anything that we know about."_

 _Tai rubbing Agumon's head to calm him down from his sudden reaction when he explain to him. "It because we don't want to have so many Digimon in the airport. That's why we making less to fit thought the airport. It would be long," he promise him. "It takes about I don't know how it will takes to get there. Beside we took take about a day or we could leave right now."_

" _Then it settle," Izzy declare to them. "We're leave first thing in the morning."_

" _I'll range Cody's parent to let them know about," said Yolei. "If that okay with you?" she look at Cody._

" _Sure, I won't mind," Cody agree with her._

" _Well for started we need to know which part of America they're on," said TK. "I remember in America history that they'd got 50 states that represent America. We'd been there before right?"_

 _Davis, Yolei, Cody and Kari been to America before when they encountered Wallace's Digimon who control by a sudden virus that infect him to allow him to Digivolve into his Mega-form, one of the Three Great Angel, the second ranks – Cherubimon his dark form, his virus counterpart form. Unfortunately that Magnamon and Rapidmon have manage to stop him and revert him back into his DigiEgg so that peace have restored once more._

" _Yeah I remember what happened," Davis DID remember what happened in America. "That Digimon is more powerful to defeat of course we learn that is a virus that's control him."_

" _I do remember there is two unknown Digimon," Kari adds on. "But I don't remember those name, it like I'd completely forgotten since what happened."_

" _Me neither," TK agree with her. "Although I don't remember who those two are."_

" _What do mean?" Tai said to them about two new unknown Digimon._

" _I'll explain later when we back home," Kari promise him about what happened in America. "Right now, we should get packing and tell our parents about the trip we're going . . ."_

. . . Kari did promise to Tai about what happened in America about one Digimon who control anti-matter of space that reverse in time. He don't remember how or why about that Digimon who can reverse in time like dimension in space that flow right toward him. He look at the main and see bunch of cloud about from what Kari said about. Matt is also wondering about the unknown letter since TK told him about an unknown person named K.R M. Whoever that guys is, that he wanted to privates words with that guy and explain to him about loyal about family, if he's going to find him and beat him up for good.

TK, Kari and Davis are having viewing to see so many fluffy cloud. Their partners DemiVeemon, Patamon and Gatomon are enjoying to see so many cloud. Davis used his Digivice to revert Veemon to his In-training that he promise him to revert back to his Rookie form.

TK enjoy watching to see the cloud, like he imagine to have Angemon to fly across him or magical ride with Pegasusmon that he could touch those cloud. Kari would love that she could ride with Angewomon or Nefertimon that she could touch, feeling them like softest pillow she would dare to sleep in like forever without anyone to be disturbs. TK think about what happened since yesterday when he explain to his mom before he arrive to the airport . . .

 _. . . It's happened since the DigiDestineds have decided to went back home. Tai and Kari told their parents about traveling in America in quite surprise for them. They're frilled to allow them to go to America like school business trip and so they agree. Yolei told Cody's family about the trip and so is her parents about it. They agree also to allow them to explore in America like the last time they'd went was impression to see such an amazing building. Sora told her parents, and they say yes to her, Joes also agree to visit America for summer holiday and catch up for his exam for becoming a doctor. Izzy said to his parent about taking a trip to America, his foster parents agree to allow his son to take some time off without spending time in the computer, so they agree for him to have such an excellent time in America with his friends, and prepare his stuff before he leave in the morning. Mimi is also accepted by her parents and so is Davis, Ken and Matt that their parents have agree to have such an excellent visit in America. TK did explain to his mom about the trip with his friends that, they decide to go to America while he's packing his stuffs._

 _TK's pack his clothes in his suitcase because they'd decided to take flight in an aeroplane because coming though the Digital World will become very lazier to get there. So aeroplane is their choice to go there. Nancy is watching his son is packing his stuff in brown suitcase when TK said to her that he leaving first thing in the morning._

" _I can't believe that your friends decided to take you to America," Nancy is very surprise to hear that TK's friend are going to America. "Promise me you texts me back when you arrive."_

" _I will," he promise to her._

" _How long you going to stay here for?" Nancy wants to know_

" _I don't know" he admitted to her. "Probably I don't know weeks, maybe," while he continue packing his stuff. "Don't worry, I'd arrive back before school."_

 _Nancy approach him and give him a hug knowing that Nancy love his son including her older son Matt. TK give her a hug as well like a family bond between them._

" _Oh yeah," TK sudden remember what happened at his friend's place when he lift his head when his mom is making a sudden confuse. "Mom, promise that you won't go mad."_

" _What to do you mean TK?" Nancy is not sure what she's mean._

" _Well . . . um . . ." hesitation take place on TK when he place his hand behind back on his neck when he's going to explain her everything about the letter . . ._

. . . That's what happened when she phone Matt about 'dealing with,' is unacceptable when he told her about that the letter. His mom is currently explain to Matt about it when she learn that it was Yolei who told them about the letter since yesterday morning was unforgiveable and yet Matt told his mom about the name was send by K.R. M by TK. TK did told them about the letter and the person was send by. But all forgiveness when Matt calmly said to her. But she knew or she know that Matt can't handle promise knowing that Matt doesn't know who send that letter before and yet none of them apart from TK and Nancy that, the letter wanted to recommend to him about talking to Alvin and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes about everything they wanted to know.

The DigiDestineds are enjoying to see main views. Even since they went inside the airport and before they send Agumon, Gabumon, Byiomon, Tentomon, Gomamon and Palmon back to the Digital World for safe keeping while Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken are using their Digivice to revert their Rookies Digimon into their In-training Form. They promise them to reverted back to normal. Everything went well in the airport well except the holdup that some of them are heading toward the bathroom before their plane is started. They'd got out their passport to sign in the receptionist and checking their suitcase for dangerous weapons. Its turn out that everything is well checks out before they enter their flight. Until all of them didn't know that: They'd been watched.

* * *

The enemy are watching everything since they witness to see the DigiDestineds are in the plane that they headed toward America to protect six rarest Digimon that, they know about right from the beginning when their Lord and Master told them everything they it knows about them. Bargamon, Boltmon, NeoMyotismon and the others are watching them in mystic engulfed mirror that, they'd watched everything. The mirror is pure dark energy purple crystal that's surround the frame with four separate demon face that surround from the north, south, east and west in different shape in each different motion. The north demon who presence anger with two medium horns. The south demon presence greed with greed-fully mouth in very wide. The west demon presence lust with beauty and passion from lustful charm and the east demon who presence pride with demoniac smile and eyes at the posture and evil silent pride grin on it. The mirror itself is large, but smaller that equal to compare their actual size of the mirror.

They still watching them, and see them are having a great view in the plane that it's run very slowly, too slowly from their taste that they wanted to crush them like common bug they'd hate them.

Lucemon have already return after he made several call from the Lord and Master's spy in different counties when the human are trying to develop a project to stop any Digimon for standing their ways. Some of them are trying to create them, other are wanted to capture them and use them to be their slave forever. Once the preparation is complete when the Lord and the Master said to them that their time is almost rise from them.

"The DigiDestineds will soon met the rarest Digimon they will protect them," the Lord said to them that echoing the throne room. "Leading them, to created war for us. If the rarest Digimon will Digivolve into their next form. The seventh rarest will come fourth and save them."

All of them know that there is the seventh rarest Digimon that somewhere in the Digital World or they know that the Chosen DigiDestineds was chosen by Shakamon have keep the seventh rarest Digimon before they wage an attack on her along with her land and her priest and their protectors. Lucemon decided to said to his master in carful word to him that the Lord and Master is still angry since what happened on the following term about when the DigiDestineds have already learn about the rarest Digimon.

"My Lord, we will make sure that the DigiDestineds will protect them before we make a move to get them as we speak . . ."

"Lucemon!" The Lord and Master rose up from his throne with hallow bitter voice that echoing everyone to caught their attention. Lucemon remain calm and focus for getting his hand while his Master continue said to him, "Our plan as we speak will not failed."

"As long that we keep observation them to make sure to locate them before we will make our move after the DigiDestineds reaches them."

The Lord and Master slowly sitting down his throne and hear every words from Lucemon, his trusted general and right hand man since the moment he heard his summoning in Reality 04. "Good," the Lord pleased him. "Contact them," he order him. "Let us know is the plan is still working."

"Yes," he bowing to him with humble excessive, "My Lord," and begin to walk away from his master to contact their spy about the working protect from the human world they develop.

Deamon, Laylamon watch over Lucemon and knowing that Lucemon can be quite deadly, even though their power are no match for him except the Lord and Master is very powerful to defeat him in single hand. Once Lucemon is makes contact with them, the Lord and Master said to them and the others about their plan.

"Once our plan is in motional. The DigiDestineds are unware about the human developing plan to capture them," he continuingly said to them. "Or turn them in their experiment to be their living being weapon for them. Once the rarest draw out in the open field and crush them before they reach their Mega-level."

"If we do," Daemon agree the fact of his master. "We should destroyed them before they'd achieve."

"Even they do. Our plan will yet failed once they success to achieve their next level and never return back to their original form."

Daemon and the others knows what it means. They learn including Lucemon the triple brothers and sister never had their Digivice with them since the very beginning. Without using that device, their 'friends' can't return back to normal unlike the DigiDestineds and the Chosen of Shakamon who got them. They still wonder to find more clue to know why they don't have Digivice, only their Master knows the secret about them except they didn't know that Daemon, Laylamon and two other shadow Digimon knows about it as well so that, they decided to follow under the Lord and Master follow orders of them.

"If they have it," Daemon educate guess to his master. "Then we will know."

"Of course they do," he agree with Daemon. "They under the protection of the Chosen of Shakamon, the Elite DigiDestineds."

* * *

The Tamers are heavy wounded from their experience battle they'd never witness before except they encountered several Devas apart from the Rabbit who under the pressure of the Sovereigns, stopping Mephistomon bombardment and becoming his Mega-firm in Gulfmon and stopping rampaging Locomon was controlled by Parasimon. All four of them are wrap up in bandages that combine with first aid kits from suffering heavily damage including their Digimon were also suffer as equal to compare their partners for trying to stop that unstoppable Digimon they'd never seen before. They didn't get any closer of that Digimon except the shadow they're barley witness and too hard to described to know what type of Digimon they never seen before.

Takato the leader of the Tamers is wrap in several bandages and few plaster on his head and few on his face. His left arm is sever broken that unexpected impact when he fell down to the ground. He wouldn't expect to see such an incredible power he never seen before, in fact that move was power than the Sovereigns but different it's like . . . a power of a God. Henry is also wrap in bandages like Takato but different except he got broken right arm and nasty grace on his face on his right side and a bit from the top of his left side face in white plaster like Takato. He can barely walk including Takato since the sudden impact, but he live to fight another time. Rika have never felt any pain in her, she usually a cool girl, becoming a tomboy in her moment time since in school and having a moment time alone without any disturbing in her social life. And yet she never felt anything like it before in her life. She may be strong, ruthless and excellent work out to stop any Digimon. But, this Digimon . . . she never seen anything like it in her life. She felt afraid and scared that combine in fear since she encountered the first Devas, the Tiger. She never felt afraid before since Renamon injured. Could this Digimon brought fear upon her? Her face is small cover in plaster on her right side face, she broke her right hand wrist and barely walk like Henry and Takato, but she can manage.

Their Digimon are also wrap in bandage and suffer amount of damage from their pervious battle. Since they'd lose battle. They decided to take some rest to regain their strength back, it they can eat to regain their strength if they got an enough guts enough to stand, so that, they can refuel themselves, while they having well-earn relax.

The head of the Hypnos, Mr Mitsuo Yamaki who wore black suit with white shirt with dark blue tie with shaggy blonde with very cool sunglass to cover his blue eyes. Who order his trusted friends and partner Riley and Tally. Riley got long hair that lower down toward her shoulder with blue eyes and wore data analyser uniform and she also love interested with Mitsuo Yamaki since they become . . . good friend to each other. As for Tally, she have short light brown hair with brown eyes and wore same data analyser uniform like Riley and both of them are partner in crime and becoming good friend to each other.

They helping on their Digimon, apart from Mr. Yamaki are asking the Tamers about what happened since few second. Luckily that Riley and Tally are excepted on Digimon data and how to healer in full strength they told them, it may couple of day or months to regain their Digimon strength was before when Yamaki said to them.

"I see," he place his fingers on his chin when Takato and the others explain to him what happened. "You trying to save one of your friend before you under attack by an unknown Digimon, which you couldn't see what kind of Digimon you face it knowing it's too hard to describe?"

"That pretty much," Takato confirm to him the whole story about what happen. "What kind of Digimon are we facing? It like we never seen anything like this before."

"Yeah," Henry had to agree with Takato but the pain is still sore on his face with a small grunt. "That Digimon is too strong for us."

"Even I can't find a name of that Digimon," Rika finally using her courage voice to talk back Mr. Yamaki. "All I'm getting is unknown reading that I'd couldn't understand what it is meaning."

Yamaki have understand the story from them. A part when Rika said to him about unknown reading, it's just like what happened since before the Tamers are preparing to advance when they'd picking a strange unknown reading that it's too hard to tell to verified to isolated to know what cause of it, expect the reading telling from Riley and Tally that, the power are coming from a God. Could it be there is a God Digimon they never seen before in their life. After they found the reading, the reading is stop, vanish without a single trace, not even a single remaining particle trace for their collect to find out more about that reading, not even the backup support couldn't help it either to find that tracing

"That's explain everything," he finally figure the piece together.

Ryo, one of the Tamers who travel in the Digital World with his partner Cyberdramon who stopping those Devas for ransack the Human World, his home and his people. He too was cover in plaster on his face and barely walk and he got a broken left arm like Henry. He couldn't help it when he overheard from Yamaki said about.

"What do you mean exactly?" Ryo is getting less demand on to him.

Yamaki have no choice to explain about what happened. "Right before you trying to encountered that unknown."

"You got that right," Rika kindly rude to him when she didn't know a glare from Mr. Yamaki for ruining his explaining his voice. Rika need to be very careful on him that he's one tough to handle him. "Sorry," she apologise to him.

Yamaki need to have a word for her later while he continuing said to them. "As what I'm saying that we detected an unknown reading like your D-Arc, except it's different than before."

"How comes, exactly?" Takato quickly blink his eyes from his sudden reaction and so is Henry and Rika and Ryo.

"I'm not so certain," he confess to them that he have no clue whatsoever including Tally and Riley. "We try to find the correct keyhole to collect one small data to know what Digimon you facing. We try to use that backup supplies, after the trace is vanish. We didn't get that sampled of it. Tell me about why Impmon is acting really strange lately?" He wanted to know about that rude Digimon Impmon.

Henry said to him. "We're not sure since what happened. All we saw is something else, it's too hard to described from we'd seen. But I also remember when Impmon is talking to that unknown Digimon or I think it is a Digimon that tell him that what's I'd saw."

Takato did remember something before he's unconscious before the Hypnos and his friends are checking them to see their all rights. His friends, Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta are very worried about them but they'd got more important to look after the twin since they learn that Impmon is nowhere to be found and also taken by an unknown Digimon.

"Actually," he step forward said to Mr. Yamaki when he barely remember what happened since he's unconscious, "there is."

"What do you mean, exactly?" Yamaki is showing no emotion except further demand to why.

"I'm not sure exactly," he replied to him. "I'm remember quite barely when they talking together in short notice. All I'd remember when Beelzemon said permission."

"Permission?" Rika rephrase a simple word to him.

"What that Beelzemon said," Takato answer out to her. "Whoever that Digimon is must something to do with permission logic."

Ryo have to admit to Takato. Ever since he's been travelled in the Digital World to understand more about them instead when he comes across with a Digimon he never seen anything like this before in his personal life. Ever since he become Justimon before that Digimon use that unspeakable attack in one clear single strike attack when he's unconscious. He barely heard a word from Beelzemon and the other Digimon, when he also heard a word 'permission,' from Beelzemon's mouth but the rest he didn't understand while he's unconscious.

"I think Takato is right," he correcting to him. "Beelzemon wouldn't use that word "permission," it like that Digimon who control him."

Rika could shake Ryo's head, but she can't since the pain is hurting her lot from that sudden collide attack that put her off her limit strength. If only that she could have some strength left to shake him off for good.

"If you know," Rika is getting less determining on him, "then why say so in the first place?"

Just before Ryo said to her when they didn't when a voice is appear out of nowhere while they have a moment conversation of them.

"It because he didn't know who's that Digimon, that's control your friend Digimon."

Everyone is shock including Mr Yamaki, Riley, Tally and their Digimon that they heard a voice that appear in front of Mr. Yamaki's office without using authorising to access the main government building without permission to enter the certain building. They all look at the entrance of Yamaki's office and see young man who have muscular arm with crimson brown ponytail with stunning jaw muscle jaw with brown eyes. When they heard his voice is combine mixer between Polish and American and yet he can fully understand Japanese in high confuse to them. He also wear a armless red and white jacket with pale grey shirt with Gallantmon shield imprint that no one even notices to see Royal Knight seal and also wear olive, beige jean with white working trainers.

Mr. Yamaki have never seen that man before in his life and wanted resist order on that man who enter the building without authorising.

"Who are you?" he order him in less demand. "How did you enter the building without authorising access government building?"

"Relax," he explain to him in calm motive voice, "Mr Mistuo Yamaki." He said to him in full name that cause him finch. "Or I could call you Mr. Yamaki the main head of the national government building."

When he quickly notice that one of Yamaki co-worker Rally quickly swoop and advance that man that he quickly dodge that swift attack on Rally one Yamaki best co-worker who working for him in project data about the Digital World. He also quickly dodge another assault attack from Rally another fist attack. Rally is train excellent karate lesson in her spare time, but she never expect to see an intruder without authorise to enter such a main building. Except she didn't know notice when a man is excellent quality of skill in karate and excellent black-belting skills when he quickly garb her and chunk her behind like heavy machine workout. Rally have never felt anything like this before when her body is move toward outside Mr. Yamaki's personal office when her visor slip out and landed on the floor. Rally is landing behind her back in behind a man and cause serious pain from unexpected attack formation she never seen before.

"You could nicer before you engage, Tally Onodera," he look behind his shoulder when he quickly garb fist of justice from another co-worker who happened to be Yamaki closet friend. He look upon her face and see quite serious and less anger motive to see such an incredible woman who have a skill like a professional assassin and training boxer.

Riley must remain calm before she could make another counter strike on him with serious comeback skills.

"You need to respect an unwelcome who enter Yamaki's office, Riley Ohtori," he said to her with full access name and cause her shock to see that this man knows every name in this building.

"How did you -" she's about to say.

"I know every name, I know about your move, your family, including the one you love," he answer out to her that he knows everything in the main building. "And of course I need to watch my back since I notice you didn't wear your visor."

He would have known when Tally is regain her strength when he can hear the sound of high-pitch scream sound when she tried to punch when he block her attack and swing her obit and quickly garb her jacket with tighter hand and cause her less pain that he doesn't to hit woman except those who are pro with elite skills and excellent skill like film, TV and even real live person who's doing it.

"That's enough!" Yamaki cried to him. "Release them, now!" he order him to let them go.

A man have an influence of Yamaki calming rage that he know that Riley is very important to him, that's why he can't hit her back nor to Tally that he read about that she have no love interest on him except follow his lead. He may know or he knew that both of them are in fact late 20's by telling the face of a person that he can see.

"Very well," he accepted his offer by release them from his sudden grip. He let go Riley and then Tally when Riley quickly help her to make sure she's okay. He approach toward Mr Mistuo Yamaki and see injuries Tamers from server wounded by an unknown Digimon they'd never seen anything before. He stop in front of him, knowing he want further detail to explain what happened earlier on.

"Now I got your understandable from your self-pities," he got further attention to him and the others Tamers. "It time for some business to make thing right."

"What do you want for me?" he ask him. "I'm not following emotional blackmail who random me for some threat who seek my advice."

"I'm not talking some your advice," he said to him minus discursive. "I'm here to talk about what happened since the Tamers saw that unknown shadow they never witness anything like this before."

"How do you know we are Tamers?" Rika is shout to that man. "You don't know anything about us."

"I do know everything, Rika Nonaka," he said to her full address to her when she immoral shock that he know the name about her. "Quite surprise to see I know about your name, your home address and problem in childhood speak of course you don't want to about it, so there," he clarified to her and look at the other. "I know your name is Ryo Akiyama," he look at him, "I know your name is Henry Wong," he look at the other boy, "and I know your name is Takato Matsuki, the leader of the Tamer and your family who own a bakery store, well proud of you to take your family step, I'm so proud of you," he quickly laugh and giving him a playfully hit on his shoulder that cause Takato losing his balance from his sudden reaction.

"How did you know about our name?" Henry is ask him, calm and polite and remember his training from his sensei from word understandable and remember his training.

"Trust me," he promise him. "You don't want to know. I know you wanted further answer so," he reach out from his pocket and present to them D-Arc like in red and white like Takato with small TV screen like with small large button at the centre of his Digivice, "here is my ticket I wanted to show you."

Yamaki grasp out from his mouth and so is the Tamers and the Hypnos that this man got red D-Arc like Takato, Rika and Henry and so is Ryo got the same device like them. Could this man is actually a Tamers? And how come they never seen that man before in their life.

"You're a Tamer?" hesitation comes out from Takato mouth when the man look upon him and with an absolute smile to him.

"How come we never seen you before?" Rika is demand to him that she never seen him before since they save the Digital World from the Deva and many more.

"Let just saying I'm early arrival," he smirk at her that he know everything about her.

"If your Tamer," Yamaki recommend to him, "how could we didn't trace you right from the beginning?"

"Quite a lot of question that you wanted to know about," he said to him in further gesture to him. "It's because you're reading that learn more about Tamers are across the world. That's why you couldn't find any more Tamers for saving the Digital World. And I know what happened to your "friend," which I presume is Beelzemon, am I right?"

"Yes," Takato exclaim to him, "it is! Do you know what happened to him? He's our friend since we saw him when he was an Impmon."

"You made friend with the Demon Lord of Gluttony?" he find it remarkable to know or he knew that they made friend with Beelzemon.

"The Demon Lord of Gluttony?" Henry spoke out. "You mean that . . ."

"I'm sorry you made friend with you," he apologise to the rest of the Tamers. "It true, Beelzemon is one of the Demon Lord of the Seven Sin. His place in Sixth place as a Demon Lord of Gluttony that present him with food. That's why Beelzemon is stronger than any Digimon you never face a Demon Lord."

Now the Tamers are now shock to learn that Beelzemon is actually one of the Seven Demon Lord and he's Gluttony. That's why Impmon eat so much food, that his sin is Gluttony and gluttony means foods for keep eating and eating at the same time. Takato have no idea, neither did Rika nor Henry nor Ryo. Even since they first saw him, they didn't know that Beelzemon is actually one of the Seven Demon Lord since they encountered him and no one notice that's Beelzemon is one of the Seven Demon Lord of Gluttony.

"Ryo," Henry said to him. "Did you know learn anything about Beelzemon?"

Ryo was about to say when a man quickly said to them. "I'm afraid that Ryo doesn't know anything about the Seven Demon Lord of course he was there, watching you lot fighting against him. I know you trying to stop him before the corruption takes place on him. Tell me, did you saw how he change into Beelzemon?"

Takato and Henry have a moment of thought when Rika quick said to him. "No, we have seen his transformation to his Mega-form."

"Have you seen his Champion and his Ultimate-form?"

"No we haven't seen his Champion and his Ultimate," Takato quickly answer him. "Neither of us didn't see his Champion and his Ultimate. He's just a Rookies form."

"That would explain why he didn't Digivolve into his Champion and his Ultimate," a man said to them. "You didn't know that one of the Twelve Devas, the Dog who manipulate him to allow his exposing anger takes place to Digivolve to his Mega. He's somehow bypass his Champion and Ultimate."

"You mean to see that some Digimon can bypass their further evolution toward their achieve Mega-form?" Yamaki rephrase him about bypass their evolution tree and a man nod to confirm and acknowledge him.

"You come you know anything about the Digital World?" Ryo ask slightly demand to him when slightly change the subject.

"Yeah," Takato agree with him. "You know all about Digimon, why did you help us since you should help us since the very beginning?"

"There's more time to explain later that I promise to you all," he promise and explain to them later. "But first, there's something you need to do."

"What do you mean, exactly?" Rika is not buying it. "We not taking order from you."

"Rika," a man said to her knowing she have don't trust issue since her father went away and never return without knowing. "Stop being like a child. You're a Tamers now and it's your job to defend the Digital World from sudden threat that they wanted power for their own will. How come you don't trust people, including your friend? It because something about your father."

Rika grasp and shock at the same time. She slowly burn up with anger that she could punch him or slap that he know about her father. She hate to talk about her living past about her father, the one she love, the one she care about him before he went away and never return for couple of years.

"You take that back or else," she threat him.

"Or else what?" he replied to her that cause her finch. "I know you're expect in karate to defend yourself, I know your mom and your life. So stop acting like a selfish child and stick to your job or else I could tolerated against and put you in hospital and stay until you learn about true meaning becoming a Tamers."

Rika have never felt so afraid about that man word. She never felt upset and afraid before in her life. A man was right about selfish she was and knowing she defend herself from sudden dangerous that she can't cope about her trusting-issue. Ever since she was little, she want to be alone and decided not to trust them. Knowing that people cannot be trusted, but since she met Takato and Henry about team work and team work is best chance to survive for defeating so many Devas, apart from a Rabbit. She lower her head in shame that she accept defeated to that man.

"Now I got your attention," he said to her. "Look, I'm sorry I'm said to you, Rika. You need to understand to becoming a Tamers and it's your job to defend the peace."

"I understand," she accept and agree with him about her don't trust issue.

Takato, Henry and Ryo have never seen Rika so upset before not in million years to see Rika, the strong tomboy who fashioning cool and yet they saw her face is scared and upset. They would knowing better that Rika was very upset and knowing that Rika is a coolest Tamer that there is. And now she's upset when a man almost shout out to her.

"Hey," Takato cried out to him. "That's not very nice to threat a lady."

"Stand down, Takato," Yamaki said to him. "He didn't mean what he said about." Takato look at him and find disbelief

"Why? He hunt Rika very badly!"

"I know," he correct to him. "The point is that we need to hear about very important mission, we need to speak off."

Takato need to calm down. He almost forgotten when he over embrace his hate when he saw Beelzemon killed Leomon in single on that cause his madness in sheer of hated to allow WarGrowlmon to Digivolve into his dark Mega-form that cause him over limit. He learn the hard way since what happened that pain he tried to forget about what happened. He did apologise to him for his overacting to allow him to expose his feeling when Guilomon and Takato have manage to combine their DNA into Gallantmon and stopping Beelzemon. That's was dwell in the past, but now he need to hear from that man said about very important mission.

"Okay," he gladly accepted him. "For started was this very important mission we need to here."

"It's about six rarest Digimon you need to protect them from certain danger," he answer to them.

Takato, Henry, Rika and Ryo are shock when there is a rarest Digimon are need to protect in the Digital World. And also quite puzzling from what they don't understand.

"What's kind of rarest Digimon?" Takato need to know.

"You will find out, once I'd explain to you," he promise him. "Your tasks is too protect them when the enemy are getting their hands on them and use them as a weapon."

"What kinds of weapon are we talking about?" said Henry.

"I'm not sure," he admitted to him by nodding sideways. "Whatever they doing, they acting big time."

Rika have a moment thought about rarest Digimon, including Ryo. He could ask his partner Cyberdramon but it's too late when Rika beat it to it.

"Renamon?" she ask her Digimon partner knowing that her partner is wounded from her previous battle and Renamon look at her. "Do you know anything about rarest Digimon, which we never heard of it?"

Renamon is slowly move up toward avoid her solemn plain she felt it inside her body when she said to her. "There is Rika," she said to her barely to regain her strength. "Long ago before my time was born. There is another place which all Digimon know that name, the Ancient Digital World."

"The Ancient Digital World?" Takato rephrase to her and quickly blink his eyes.

"I'd never heard about it," Henry admitted.

"Do tell," Ryo have to agreed and admitted to Henry that he too never heard of it when he's keep exploring in the Digital World.

Rika is also went to know, "Tell us about this place?"

"The Ancient Digital World," everyone look Cyberdramon and he too in badly shape since that collided impact. "Is the very beginning in the Digital World before our time," he explain to them. "It's home to the rarest Digimon since the dreaded Chaos."

"Chaos?" said Takato.

"What kind of Chaos?" this time Mr Yamaki have decided said to them about the Chaos. Despite he know about Digimon and Tamers, but Chaos is also very new to him. Riley and Tally is also overheard from them when they heard few several word called Chaos and Ancient Digital World and something about rarest Digimon is getting more interest to learn more about Digimon and the Digital World.

"Chaos is the ultimate being that threaten in the Digital World," Cyberdramon is continue explain to them. "It more powerful than any Digimon who trying to stop Chaos."

"What we learn before we met you," Renamon add on from Cyberdramon. "Long ago, the ancient are very clever to build such an excellent device we never seen before, until now they met Chaos that, they destroyed everything."

"They try to fight back," Cyberdramon continuity. "Stopping anything they could before Chaos destroyed everything. Once the battle is over. Chaos have won, destroyed every trace of finical record about them. And yet, there are no survivor."

Everyone is shock apart from a man who stood and watch and listen from Cyberdramon and Renamon said about Ancient Digital World was destroyed by Chaos since ancient beginning. Of course he know the story when he was younger and now they didn't know that only few of them have survive. Even Riley and Tally are most surprise when they learn that Chaos is the ultimate-being that threaten in the Digital World was throughout in the Digital World without viral traces on them.

Ryo look at that man knowing he find quite remarkable and quite disturbing from his sudden assault when he learn about the story about the Ancient Digital World was truly remarkable, until its hit him about six rarest Digimon. "You said protect six rarest Digimon, so you want us to protect them is that right?" he rephrase him.

A man nod to him. "Yes, there are only few of them have survive in the Ancient Digital World. And your jobs is too protect them before the enemy will get their hand of them."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay that part where Lucemon, Daemon and the Lord and Master are also like from Kylo Ren and Hux speaking to Snoke from Star Wars7. It's almost identical from the scene when Snoke said about the Last Jedi, Luke Skywalker and the Resistance and grace and train from Kylo Ren and Supreme Snoke. Pretty impressive I would say.**

 **Anyway Chapter7/ part 7 will be on their way shorter or wait for couple days or months depending it will take to create a scene.**

 **Story: Now the Tamers have no idea that Beelzemon is one of the Seven Demon Lord of Gluttony which they have no idea from the beginning. And furthermore, who is that man who seek his advice on them to protect the rarest Digimon at all cost. And finally that the DigiDestineds are heading toward America to find Alvin, Simon and Theodore knowing they got the rarest Digimon. But, how can they find them knowing it is a very big place in Central America. They'll soon find out once they land it.**


	8. Chapter 7: A Convincing Turth

**Disclaimers: I don't own AATC and Digimon.**

 **A/N: Sorry I took so long, you know college stuff.**

Chapter 7: The Convincing Truth

Alvin, Simon and Theodore are enjoying playing without Dave seeing them being nothingness since Alvin was the first one who enter the pool and told his brothers to take a dip in a pool and having some fun to each other. Of course they didn't wear their truck with them since they'd got up about half seven in the morning when Alvin is slightly panicking that Kasirmon is not in his room since last night when Alvin said to him to spend the night with him. Kasirmon would mind to have him, after all they'd close friend to them since Alvin was a baby and Kasirmon was a different Digimon before he become.

Alvin splash chunk of water to Simon and laugh out each other while Simon is doing it the same with him while Theodore is sneaking in like a shark. Even since he was little; he was terrified of shark that cause him nightmare when Healermon help him to remove that nightmare with unknown gold luminous that smoothly clam him down from that programme he watching about underwater fish and mammal that's living in the ocean and in sea. But he like that cartoon shark when he was little with Healermon when he was different before he become him when he silent approach them by slowly rising his head up and lock on his prey. He know that Alvin and Simon are too distract to see Theodore is doing something quite cunning when Alvin did him to make him laugh in the water.

He lower his head in the water and approach them and see his brothers' naked legs and tails are dangling loose in the water. Theodore did learn how to swim when Healermon did teach him about swimming and keeping his feet going. Of course he taught Alvin and Simon about keeping their knee up and started swimming when they were six-years old.

Alvin and Simon are enjoying in the pool by splashing each other and laugh out when Alvin felt something garb his leg and drag him down in the pool below. Kasirmon knows it Theodore. And he know it's revenge scheme since Alvin did drag Theodore in the pool below with his truck and Alvin and Simon. Alvin drag toward the near depth pool and see Theodore is using cunning trick for payback. He witness he never seen Theodore can be so . . . so . . . (A/N: Okay. I can't verity about this, not bro-In-between, thank you.)

Once Alvin look Theodore naked body. He quickly swim toward outside the pool and quickly grasp out for air and shaken his head that Theodore is using his own trick since he did to him for fun that's all. And yet he never seen Theodore goes mature-level. Of course ever since he was little and so is Simon and Theodore that they take of their clothes to make Dave's laugh and extreme shock when they're were toddlers.

Theodore's quickly rush up for air and quickly cough up since he's been down in the pool for few little second. Simon is almost giggling out that he didn't know or he knew that Theodore is using the same trick like Alvin did before when he normally drag Theodore and Brittany for little fun. But Brittany doesn't like it when she quickly splash him back, knowing it's all part of a fun.

"So?" Theodore said to his brother Alvin. "Did you like my little revenge scheme that I did to you?"

Alvin have to admit to his brother from his crazy act he did to him since spring term. "Pretty good, Theo," he said to him and giving him a playful splash to him. "I can't believe you using my tactic since I did to you for fun. Man, my youngest brother turn out to be quite little cute trickery predator."

"Aww, thanks Alvin," Theodore thanking him with cooing, joyful, cheering smile to him. Simon is also to Alvin and Theodore since both of them are brothers and brothers need to support to each other.

Despite that Simon and Alvin always row to each other for ruining Simon's science project, but Alvin makes a recommend to him while Kasirmon, Xozakmon and Healermon can find that camp councillor to explain everything about what's really happened. When the camp councillor arrive to the Seville's house and said to Simon that he can go back to the science camp. And yet he saw the row between his friend Xozakmon, Healermon and Karismon about Dave's madness that send Alvin grounded for ruining Dave's car.

The truth is that Dave doesn't like them, of course Simon need to respect on Dave that those three are their childhood friends to them since they were little. Simon quickly snap out from his small sudden daydream when small chuck of water that splash right out of him when he learn it was Alvin that makes him laugh to see Simon all wet. His hair maybe wet since he drive in the water, but the splash he doesn't like it.

"That's it!" he flip out on Alvin that he wanted to tackle him. Alvin still laughing and quickly swim away while Simon is quickly follow him in playful manor.

Kasirmon watch everything he seen. He watch the triple brother are playing in the water like toddlers. Of course he was here under his protection since he was a different Digimon in his time before he become Kasirmon. But he can't help it even since he saw a dream, he couldn't remember when he saw so many rocks are falling down from the ceiling and witness lots of fire that surround an unknown place he never seen before. He wondering about those dream. What is the correction between them? He can't remember since he saw that fatal dream. But he quickly forget, but the following clue he need to work out. He already move his beloved painting when he finish it and placed near to him when he approach the pool and seeing them playing. He wish he could go in, but he quickly look at his watch and it approach 8: 00am. He couldn't believe that Alvin and his brothers are having fun in the pool about less than half-an-hour. He could bring so many floats like Theodore rubber raft, but he over smart since Healermon taught him about let it go without needed it. Or he could he bring beach ball to play, but knowing that the time that the boys are getting hungry since they been wide wake from their long distance flight.

"Okay you three," he said to them and triple brothers look at Kasirmon is standing at the edge of the pool. "That's enough playing in the pool. It time to have breakfast, knowing that you're hungry."

Alvin whine out like a child. "Do we have do? We're just having fun that's all."

Kasirmon couldn't help Alvin reaction that he almost giggle out. "Alvin," he said to him in calm emotion voice, "it approaching eight, you need to have some breakfast to regain your strength. You can go back in the pool, while you finishing your breakfast and next time wear your truck."

"What's wrong being nude?" Alvin love being nude, well not all the time since he took of his clothes since he was three to have a little fun. Until he stop right four in a half, but his nude impression since he saw the pool and he love playing the pool in his back garden. That's why he decided to be nude in the swimming pool in the back garden. Well apart from wearing his swimming truck at nature camp and hanging with his friend that he won't mind.

"It's nothing about this. Because if the Chipettes will saw you for being well you know what's I'm saying. Or my friend from the girls will—you get the idea anyway. In the meantime, you need to some food to regain your happy, joyful, wild Alvin that I know you."

Alvin love the sound to hear his friend about being happy, joyful and wild. But he does have a point about seeing him without any clothes. He almost caught since last term when Brittany is approaching the garden with her bathing suit to have some fun and getting some relaxation. But then again, he is getting hungry since he's playing in the water with his brothers to have emotional fun in the pool.

"You know what?" he said to him. "Your right!"

"Yeah," Simon agree with Kasirmon. "And I'm also getting hungry since we keep playing in the pool. Maybe we should take a break."

"I like the sound of it," Theodore accepted and agree with his brothers about having some breakfast knowing that Theodore loves food that's make him hungry.

"Then it settle then," Kasirmon made an acceptable deal to them when he saw triple brothers is heading toward when he quickly halt them. "Halt, use the stairs that we build," he point to them with his finger when the boys look at the pool stair.

The boys look at the pool stairs in same colour from the edge in cherry-red with said stone that they build in B&Q when they trying to find waterproof. How come they forget to see the stairs that Kasirmon, Xozakmon and Healermon built of them? Once the boys have understand the pool stair. They swim toward it and got up from the stair and slowly walk up the stair while they didn't know that Simon and Theodore's closest friend Xozakmon and Healermon or they quickly surprised to see them since the last time when they fall asleep in their mattress bed unexpectedly that Simon and Theodore didn't know they're wake for some time.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore saw them in completely surprise despite that, they thought it was Brittany and the girls but it turn it Xozakmon and Healermon when they approach them with two layer of towels in their favourite colour. Xozakmon got four layers in two different colour in red and blue for Alvin and Simon. And Healermon got green towels for Theodore. Once they got their towels. Alvin, Simon and Theodore got their towels despite the two of them in their favourite colours. They wrap their towels around their naked bodies to makes sure their tight and quickly use the others towels to dry them since they're soak-in wet.

"Thanks you," all of them said to them.

"Your welcome," said Xozakmon who accepted to them.

"You knew we outside, don't you?" Alvin said to them with happy expression talk while he drying himself.

"Of course we do," Healermon replied to him. "We suspected that you heading in the pool to take a morning dip. While we're sleep and before we woke up we saw Simon and Theodore were not there so we thinking that or we knew that, they heading toward the pool to take a morning dip. That's why we brought you those towels with you, just in case."

Alvin, Simon and Theodore are nervously laugh while they continue drying themselves. Of course they didn't expect that Xozakmon and Healermon can be quite prepare since they' finish in the pool or they didn't suspected that Kasirmon knew that both makes quite approaching toward them. Of course that all of six of them are excellent bond since the boys were little and their partners were completely different before they come. Kasirmon, Xozakmon and Healermon look upon each other and give them a solemn glare to them that the boys can be quite nervously laterally.

"Okay you three," Kasirmon said to them. "Take a shower, get dress and met us down stair while we prepare some breakfast."

"Okay," all three boys said to him in reunion and carefully not run knowing those towels are not build to run so they walk toward their house.

Once their partners look at them, they approach the relaxing seat to collect the boy's pyjamas and their pants since the triple brother are nude since they're playing in the pool. They are wondering about the DigiDestineds since they saw them since yesterday term about their Digimon partners and they knows about what form they turn out to be since they saw the news about white iron knight lost against unknown hybrid creature right until they another one but differences with wings on its back and it down in skills kill formation when they saw the people of Japan use their cell phone to tack down that beast. They never expected to see such incredible to use their cell to dissolve one giant Digimon. Of course they found out by using their increasing power from their cell to harness the power to dissolve that monster and send it back to the Digital World or delete into single data atom so that the monster will never return once more.

But they wondering about one reporter when they told them to have one excellent reporter or excellent journalist since they're arrival in Japan. Until they couldn't stay much longer when they learn, it only one appears. So they send another letter well, one of them who send the letter to reporter or journalist when they found one they want. Once they gather the boy's pyjamas on their arm and heading toward the house. Good thing they left the door open for them. They bypass the kitchen and heading toward the stairs and walk up the stairs. They can hear snore, peacefully from Dave's room when they look at his front door.

But they ignore to hear his snoring. They almost shivering to hear Dave snoring. Once they heading toward the boy's room. They heard whistling shower in the bathroom, that's mean that the boy are taking a shower. Last time when they enter the shower they have different condition from them to make the boys very wired from them including Dave. They told them about different contain since what happened when the boys were six years old. They can hear playful laughing in the bathroom that they having fun. Kasirmon wish he can play with Alvin. But he can't, since he told them about his unknown condition, he having since he don't remember or how he got them in the first place. Anyway they approach their bedroom and leave their pyjamas in their beds while they holding the boys underwear in the laundry basket to be wash and heading out their bedroom, so that they can make breakfast for Alvin, Simon and Theodore.

* * *

It takes about not longer than 5 minutes when they prepare their breakfast for them, knowing they have excellent of cooking skills, in fact they beaten so many chief in every cooking contest in once years. But of course they decided to have enough to enter so many cooking competition, that, they got more important to take care. Well except their jobs of course that Kasirmon is music and art teacher. Xozakmon is very important movies directors and very famous movies producer to direct few film in his spare time to create a master pieces. And Healermon is also very famous author and very his sculpture artist but difference to compare Kasirmon artwork. They made such excellent breakfast from them like five layer of toasts and box of cereal with milk and cup of milk in their pouring glass. Waiting for them to come down the stairs, knowing they're going mad to have breakfast.

They heard a faint footstep in quite rapid fast knowing it the boys in hurry feet. Alvin, Simon and Theodore are well dress well apart from their sock and shoe, since the weather is little hot for them. So they decided to wear bare nothing for their feet since it's too hot to wear them.

Alvin is wear his armless short sleeves red top with large yellow A at the centre of his top with light beige jean and his favourite usual red cap. Simon is wearing his short sleeves light blue top with navy blue short jean and Theodore is wear his green and white strip top and decided to wear an overall in ivy green colour. They quickly rushing toward the kitchen and quickly seating on each deck chairs. They look at the breakfast foods to see so many toast, one box of cereal with milk and glass of milk and of their homemade scone was made by Kasirmon, Healermon and Xozakmon. Three love their scone, they told it also part of their breakfast. Alvin thought that only British could eat, thankfully that Healermon told him some time ago. It can be either county to have scone, well few of them have them of course.

"Wow," all of the grasp to see such an amazing breakfast.

Kasirmon almost giggle to them. "I knew it you like it. Now, dig in, eat as wild you can be."

"Not too wild, you know what I'm mean," Simon is making honourable gesture to him.

"He's just playing Simon," Xozakmon said to him. "Come on, you know we love playing with you especially breakfast time."

"Oh," Simon have finally got it that. He totally forget since Kasirmon using his playful expression voice to them in every breakfast.

Once they started to eat their breakfast to regain their stomach not Kasirmon, Xozakmon and Healermon because they got their own to survive. After ten minutes or less since they'd finish their breakfast. They decided to have well relaxation, although they still tried from their longest flight from Japan's airborne that led them deep tried and so is the Chipettes and Dave. They should get some rest, of course that Alvin is too worried about Kasirmon since he got up from his Kasirmon's bed to see completely empty. So they decided to take a long nap before Dave woke up from his sleep.

It 10: 30 AM, Dave Seville have finally woke up from his earn resting in his bed. He yawn from his mouth and moaning out that giving out a stretch, during his relaxation in bed. He wear his strip blue and white pyjamas like Theodore and wear brown slipper when he approach down the stairs. Once he finally down the stairs and rubbing his black hair and see the boys and their Digimon partners are fast sleep in on the sofa. Funny enough that Dave did swore when he thought he heard the showering running in the bathroom, perhaps he was dream since then. And he also wondering why someone would is taking a swim in Dave's pool. He tried to remember what happened since, he fall asleep, even though his memory is still bit foggy, but it's all forgotten from what happened.

Kasirmon quickly rose his head when he quickly notice that Dave is wake already and he's heading toward the kitchen undetected without even knowing. Despite that he didn't like Dave ever since he try to separate them since he and his friend were different form before they'd become their Rookies form. He was about to make a move from the sofa when he felt something on him that someone is holding him to tight. He look down and see Alvin is fast sleep right next to him and furthermore he's hugging him like a cute teddy bear. Of course that he and Alvin got strong bond between them since he was kid and Kasirmon was different form back then. The truth is that Alvin is mainly soft, but he's also strong enough to withstand against noble bullying in school. He could help him since then. But Alvin recommend him to handle thing on his own. Of course he's actually is a music and art teacher in his school. And also one thing that Alvin and his brothers knows that, they can sing.

He look upon and see him all cute and innocent. Ever since Alvin was a baby. He's always cute with a cutest smile, well of course Simon and Theodore who's also got a cutest smile. He slowly rub Alvin ginger brown hair while his famous red cap is resting on his other side. He can see Alvin is great friend. Of course he won't lying to him, because the bond between them is good strong and he feel it inside from him.

He can also see Simon and Theodore when he look upon them and see them, fast sleep right next to Xozakmon and Healermon. He smile to see Theodore is doing the same thing with Alvin, hugging like a cute teddy bear like Alvin. He also saw Simon, well, he's different. He's not hugging-type well except that he usually hug Xozakmon when Simon was a kid when Xozakmon was a different Digimon. He was there, when he saw him and Xozakmon are hugging together in their nap time. The truth is Simon doesn't want to be disturb nor Dave as well. Of course he decided to keep it a secret to make sure no one can't see them hugging on them.

He reminded when he fall in love with Maidenmon, Brittany's friend. Ever since he first look at her, he can't remember when he fall in love with her nor is Maidenmon. Both up are quite a pair since they look at each other when Alvin and Brittany were six years old. But, Kasirmon is really care on Alvin, because his job is to protect from certain dangers like he doesn't know nor his friends as well. He continuing stroke hairs while Alvin sleep. He can feel the bond between them is growing stronger each term on them and yet he can also feel the sense on Simon and Theodore with Xozakmon and Healermon. He smile upon them and see the bond between them. Perhaps that one day he could reach his another level, but he decided not to reach his another level, including his friends. Maybe some other time when he's going to say to him, maybe a years older for him.

Alvin is almost moan out from his sleep, and yawn out from his mouth and continuing to sleep like a baby chipmunk, hugging their favourite toys. Kasirmon almost heard a toaster beard left from the toaster, of course that he knew that Dave would be very careful not to disturb them because they'd having their morning nap since Alvin got up early in the morning. Once Dave have manage to make his own breakfast, while Kasirmon have decided to take a little nap.

* * *

In another world called Realty 05, home to the famous DATS Squad, the elite force who stopping Digimon for entering the human world and causing mayhem. The DATS is stand for Digital Accident Tactics Squad was origination and their leader of the squadron Commander Richard Sampson, the head of the DATS Squad. Well, actually his previous Commander who decided to allow Richard Sampson to be the next head of the DATS Squad before the origination begin. They are lots of DATS Squad who entering the local company to seek out to stop Digimon for entering their home world and cause mayhem and revert them into a DigiEgg where they're belong.

The DATS have finally defeated the toughest opponent, Yggdrasil, the head computer was over 9000 gigabytes that destroyed half remain in the Digital World and almost destroyed the human world along with its loyal subjects, the Royal Knights. The Knight was about to return to the Digital World, not until they encountered a Digimon.

The DATS are heavy wounded like the leader for the squadron, Marcus who heavy wounded who cover himself in fewer bandages with few minor injured from the final assault, even his right hand knuckle is broken. Ever since he got his Data Fist to allow his partner, Agumon to DNA Charge to Digivolve into his Champion, Ultimate and his Mega. He'd got light brown hair with small long ponytail at the back of his hair with brown eyes with peach tan colour. He also wear white shirt with red shot-sleeves with blue jean with light cherry red trainer with army tag around his neck.

His fellow teammate, Thomas, same age of Marcus who have blonde hair, with blue eyes with light fair skin. He's a genius in the group to learn more about Digimon and graduate at Stockholm University and also almost a rival to Marcus from time-to-time. His trusted loyal partner Gaomon to make an excellent team. He also sever heavy wounded from that dreadful impact, luckily he barely survive but still manage to walk. Two ribs were almost broken, but painful from what he felt it inside his body, when his face and almost of his body were cover in bandage and plasters. He also wear white button shirt with blue long tie with velvet olive green jacket with light beige jean with brown lace shoes.

Yoshi or Yoshino is the oldest of the group with her best friends. Despite she is not toughest to compare Marcus or Thomas. She have dark pink eyes colour with short dark magenta hair colour with light skin colour. She wore light pink top with light baby blue jean with brown belt with red and white shoes. And yet her Digimon partner Lalamon. Until she too was suffer damage on her body that's unknown Digimon that's appear out of nowhere to be. Her face may got some damage with small plaster except se got broken left arm, but slowly manage to walk if she can regain her strength back.

Their youngest friend, Keenan, a savage, wild kid who was born in the Digital World was suffer amount of damage and pretty bang, so they send him to the hospital, hopefully the operation is well success. His partner Flaconmon was waiting for him, knowing that the bond between them is becoming stronger to compare Marcus and the other DATS. The DATS are waiting a report for him. Hopefully is there any news about his sever injury from their previous battle. Keenan is a tough kid like Marcus, he'd been a lots in the Digital World and learn how to survive from the upcoming threat from Digimon's madness. But this battle they encouraged, is not to compare on their previous battle since what happened.

Ever since they defeated Yggdrasil, who disguise itself as Marcus' dad who manipulate Marcus right from the beginning ever since they saw few Royal Knights. Before the Royal Knight was about to return to the Digital World when something is not right when they heard undertone furious laugh that's appear out of nowhere that present itself in front of the DATS. Marcus and the others have never seen that Digimon before in their life. Even Thomas couldn't find any record about that name, except he got a massive reading from that Digimon he never witness before in his life. Marcus doesn't need an advice when he use his Data Fist to absorb to reclaim to allow Agumon to Digivolve when he made an impact when he is immoral shock and deep surprised that his fist didn't receives a data in his right. His friend saw everything that Marcus' Data Fist didn't make a sudden reaction. Marcus' is overwhelming shock when his Fist of Justice didn't react to his fist when he heard a powerful laugh in surprising horror when an unknown Digimon didn't felt a single finch inside from it. Until it rather than they didn't know it actually HE. He quickly swoop away from Marcus with his arm and flew him away when his friend and Agumon heard Marcus scream and landing him on the ground, with few minor bruise and cut and worst them all that he didn't felt his right hand since the clashing collide.

Thomas, Yoshi and Keenan have seen everything what happened. The leader of the DATS is down, sever injury from what they'd saw. Agumon quickly rush him when unknown Digimon quickly blow him away like Marcus and land him right next to him, lying unconscious like Marcus and also sever heavy wounded.

The Royal Knight were shock to see that the Hero who defeated Yggdrasil their former king was turn out to be nothing but madness since Yggdrasil is declare war in the human world since the troubling nightmare. They quickly charge toward that Digimon, when they didn't know when that Digimon is using a move to defeat them in one single move to dissolve them into data. The DATS are moral shock to see that all the Royal Knights is destroyed in single attack, not even Omnimon couldn't stop it either. The DATS have no choice, but to fight to stop that Digimon before he create more destitution. But alas the battle was very short since what happened.

They never excepted to see such incredible power from that Digimon with sheer strength. Strength like a God. Rosemon was revert back to Lalamon, MirageGaogamon is also revert back to Gaomon when his Mega-form couldn't make a single combat against it, including Rosemon. Ravemon did the same thing with the others, but he revert back to Falconmon. Not only Digimon who sever injury, but their partners are also unconscious, and went in deeply coma.

That was over an hour ago before they woke up apart from Keenan. The older DATS are heading toward Commander Sampson about what happened since after they defeated Yggdrasil and explain to him about that unknown Digimon with incredible power.

"So you tell me that," Sampson rephrase them about what happen, "after you defeated Yggdrasil when unknown Digimon that's appear no of nowhere?" he place his hand together to gather all the clues together.

"Of course, sir," Thomas acknowledge him. "That's how it happened."

"But still," Yoshi said to him, "we don't know the name of that Digimon we never seen before. He somehow manage to destroyed the remain Knights in one single strike when we witness."

Thomas agree on what happened since Marcus was unconscious. They told him what happened to the remaining Royal Knight was destroyed in single handy. Thomas, Yoshi and Keenan saw Omnimon, Gallantmon, UlforceVeedramon, Dynastymon and Craniamon are facing that Digimon as part of the highest security in the Digital World and they're job is to stop opposing threat that lurks in the Digital World, but this one is very different to company on the other Digimon. So they quickly charge when unknown Digimon is using his powerful attack and destroyed the entire Knights in one clear second.

Sampson learn what happened about the Royal Knight, his Digimon partner who also the Royal Knight in his Mega-form, good thing his partner is safe and sound, but despite what happened between Gallantmon and Kentauromon in his previous battle, of course the Royal Knights are more powerful than any Mega-level Digimon. But this one, this new Digimon have somehow defeated the Royal Knights in one single second that defeated them. He thinks so hard to learn what happened when he quickly said to them before he ask his Data Tracker to pinpoint the location of that Digimon.

"Can you describe that Digimon?" Sampson went further detail about that Digimon.

Yoshi was about to say when Thomas beat her though. "It's too hard to tell what kind of Digimon is that, sir. We need see his personal look since we saw him. But, all I'm getting a very powerful reading since I quickly of his data file and so far, this Digimon was not part of it."

"Who care, part or no part," Marcus exclaim and getting impatience about so many detail. "We need to find that Digimon and bring him to justice before he make his move-"

Sampson quickly bang the table his palm hand that cause Marcus, Thomas and Yoshi in jumping reaction. Knowing that Sampson can quite pushover in his time. But he drive little, almost insane from Marcus' suborn.

"That is enough, Marcus," Sampson order him to stand down that Marcus finch. "Look I understand we wanted justice on that Digimon, like I do. I know he makes you so mad that, this Digimon was not on the data profile since we learn. If we can find the source of the amount of his tracing data. Then we can have justice payback."

Marcus understood to him. After all, Sampson is a Commander of the DATS Squad from the beginning since Marcus, Thomas and Yoshi have enter the DATS Squad as part of the local government to learn understand about Digimon and how to combat with them and to knowing their attack power, their defence power, and their accessory power to learn more about them since then.

Yoshi is have a moment of thought about that Digimon she face him. She thought a connection between Yggdrasil and that Digimon. Was is that Digimon was reincarnation of it so that Yggdrasil want revenge on the DATS Squad? If that Digimon is Yggdrasil, then why that Digimon have a strength of a God? She quickly place her finger and think so hard about the connection between them, knowing that Yggdrasil disguise as Marcus' dad to trick Marcus to believe he's actually his dad, when its turn out that Marcus' dad is not him. But she also wondering about that Digimon. Of only she have personal sample of that Digimon to learn more about that Digimon.

Sampson look at her and seeing that she know something rather than he didn't know what's going on since he reported the upcoming report since today.

"Something wrong, Yoshio?" Sampson ask her when Yoshi snap out from her trace about what happened when Marcus and the other look upon her.

"Actually sir," she said to him. "I have moment of thought about that Digimon connection."

"What kind of connection do we talk about?" Thomas is eagerly to know about.

"Yeah," Marcus agreed with Thomas about the connection between that Digimon who defeated the Royal Knight when Marcus learn what happen to them since they defeated Yggdrasil. "Wait, what connection are we talk about?" dumbfounder on Marcus' head that he didn't know what's happen.

"What I'm saying is guy," Yoshi quickly answer in educational guess to them. "What if that Digimon we fought is actually Yggdrasil another form? You know that time when you," she look at Marcus, "and Agumon have manage to destroy Yggdrasil in two different form. What if that Yggdrasil have somehow return and quickly transform into something new?"

Marcus and Thomas are shock apart from Sampson that Yoshi is right, if Yggdrasil did somehow return that would mean that Yggdrasil is going stronger than before. Marcus thought he got rid of it with Fist of Justice after that silver and black Yggdrasil and transformer into crystal blue and destroyed it. Now Yggdrasil have somehow return, that mean that Marcus have failed to stop Yggdrasil.

Sampson have find quite remarkable from what Yoshi said about Yggdrasil's return. But, last time when his team when they pick up an unknown trace from the sonar radar and getting a massive reading they couldn't what's goes wrong since they saw. He quickly place his finger on his chin and think hard from what Yoshio said about when he quickly make a move.

"If you said it true then," Sampson quickly said to them. "Let's go to the command centre to find Yggdrasil and destroyed before it makes a move."

All of them agree with Commander Sampson in confirm nod that, they have to go back to the Command Centre to find the remain trace of Yggdrasil. Unknown to them, someone is watching them right from the beginning.

The DATS Squad have already return to command post centre with little help from Miki Kurosaki who have black long hair with light fir skin colour with dark brown eyes colour and also she wore DATS uniform in dark indigo navy blue jacket and skirt with white long socks. Her shoulder jacket was in gold short brim on either side and yet she magenta ribbon with high heel shoe and the other one Megumi Shirakawa who wore same uniform like Miki except of course she have short blonde hair with light chocolate brown eyes with red ribbon wrap around her neck. They agree to help them to track down that Digimon since what happened. Their Digimon partners in different colours PawnChessmon, one is black and the other is white.

Once they begin to track down and find certain trace to find Yggdrasil remain data. If they find its data. Yoshi is wondering what about their Digimon and of course Keenan. Sampson told them that their Digimon is fine and also he quickly have a word with a local doctor at the hospital to bring him to the DATS Company, because they'd got their own personal doctor to look after him. Thank of a relief from Yoshi and the others that Keenan is going to be already, but once he ready to regain his strength back then, they can find Yggdrasil and destroyed it.

Miki and Megumi are putting pressure that, they trying to find Yggdrasil's data. They try everything they'd got to locate. They putting so much stress and heavy amount of pressure. It's like that Digimon is no way to be found. So Miki quickly bang the console and caught Sampson and the DATS Squads when Richard Sampson said to them to know what's going on.

"Is everything all right Miki?" he ask her about her reaction suborn since what happened today.

"Not everything alright," Miki replied to him with mix furious and angry voice that she know something rather than Sampson knows it.

"What do you mean?"

"It too hard to describe, sir," this time Megumi said to him that she may know what happened since she saw her friend Miki reaction. "We try everything we could. We trying retrace Yggdrasil original data to compare that Digimon to see if match and yet we . . ."

"Go on," said Sampson that he wanted further detail.

"We found out, it's not a match."

This time that Sampson is shock that Yggdrasil data is not a match on that Digimon, including Marcus, Thomas and Yoshi are also shock and surprise that they thought that Digimon is Yggdrasil, until they got it wrong. They whole theory on Yoshi's thought is debunk that they finally learn that Yggdrasil is truly destroyed. The question is for them, where is that Digimon, who's not Yggdrasil.

"How can it be?" Sampson is still shock that he learn the truth that Digimon is not Yggdrasil next form.

"We triangulate match coordinate to compare on Yggdrasil," said Miki, "when we learn that Yggdrasil data is not match and this Digimon is really is a Digimon."

"Can you verified the prove we need?" Sampson quickly said to them in ordering tone.

"We're trying sir," Megumi answer to him. "And yet we trace to find that Digimon and that Digimon have somehow disappeared."

"Disappeared? That's imposable!" Marcus exclaimed out from his mouth. That would explain why that Digimon is not on the data-profile, because ever since he trying to use his data fist and getting none data absorb from it that would mean that his Digimon is not part of this world.

"How come is disappeared?" Thomas demand to know about that Digimon is making a sudden disappeared. "That's impossible to make himself disappeared without even knowing."

"It because this Digimon was not part of your world and this Digimon have already got what he's been looking for." Everyone was shock to hear a voice that behind them was actually a man voice.

They quickly turn their shoulder and quickly turn their behind and see an unknown stranger who wear Commander Sampson commander uniform, except he wore a hood that cover his identity. They didn't know that man who met Gennai earlier on. They didn't notice when he got a sword that behind commander uniform so that no one can't his hidden weapon underneath his uniform. Commander Sampson is overwhelming shock that he never seen that person in him life. He recognise very face that he know about except this one, is somehow not part of the register. Whoever this guy is, must know something about that Digimon, who's not Yggdrasil.

"Who are you?" Sampson demand to that stranger that he never seen before in his life.

"Whose care what he is," Marcus is getting ready to fight to him. "I'm going to take him!" he rush toward him.

"No, wait Marcus," Sampson cried out to him, "stop!"

Marcus ignore his advice when he quickly charge toward him with his broken right hand, despite his wounded from his previous assault against that Digimon. He didn't care of his wounded, when he didn't notice in quick feet second that a sword appear out of nowhere. Marcus is finch to see a sword that is almost in front of him that, this sword is point and sharp since he saw in few second ago before he got spook to see a sword that he didn't know when the stranger is quickly to bring out a sword from his side.

Marcus is very finch to see the trip of the iron steel sword right in front of his face. When Sampson quickly reminded him that he didn't know the sword, only he knows.

Sampson sigh. "When do he learn?" he said to himself or his partner Kudamon.

Kudamon is like a fox Digimon who actually member of the Royal Knight who Digivolve into Kentauromon who gladly stop Gallantmon in final event. He have sliver light fur with holy ring wrap around his neck with yellow eyes like a fox that mix with a ferret. He is honour to have Richard Sampson to be his partner and his trusted loyal friend to him, ever since.

"I quite agree for your case," he agree with Sampson to see Marcus reckless behaviour. He totally lost count to know how many reckless foolish on Marcus misbehaviour since then.

"Marcus," Yoshi cried out to him. When she and Thomas approach him.

"Are you already?" Thomas also said to him.

"I'm fine," he respond to his closet friend and slowly walk away from that sword. "Thanks of asking."

"What are you thinking attack an unknown person that appear out of nowhere?" Yoshi furiously cried out to him to spook him off.

"To be honest I thought he was an enemy," Marcus is making a humble excuse by rubbing behind his head for being cluelessness.

"Well," Yoshi sigh, "next time, don't assault like last time since you almost tackle one of our own."

"I thought he was spy," Marcus whine out to her when he felt Thomas hand place against his shoulder.

"We talk about it later," he said to them as an excuse when he look Marcus and Yoshi. "Right now," he look back at that man. "We need to hear from that man, that he know something rather than we didn't know about it."

"Your words does make flatter since I look at your work, Thomas," a man said to him without using an introducing and Thomas is deeply surprised in emotional shock when he know his actual name. A man quickly put away his sword when he continue spoken to them. "My sincerity apologise for entering your DATS Headquarter without using authorisation to gain access to the building. Please forgive for entering your headquarter?" he said to Commander Sampson.

"And I accepted you're apologise," Sampson accepted that man apologise. "But first, who are you and how get in our headquarters?"

A man show them from his pocket and present them a Data Link Digivice in cuboid rectangular shape in navy blue like Thomas with another colour in gold sentiment with small main screen with small, large white dot at the centre of his Data Link Digivice with three button at the top of the circle and also with black ring at the of his Digivice. The DATS and Commander Sampson are overwhelming shock to see this man who have a Data Link Digivice. How come they didn't met him in the first place? Or better yet who is that man?

"You're a DATS Squad?" Thomas found his voice from his overwhelming shock to see another DATS Squad.

"How come we don't see you in person?" Yoshi is further demand to him beside to see another Data Link Digivice when a man to nod to her in confirming acknowledge.

"Well that's explain everything since you arrive in our headquarters," said Sampson. "But first, what do you want from us."

"There something that I need you to take care that something that involved in the Digital World and the human world," he explain to them in rational answer about their important jobs and how to protect them.

* * *

The Tamer re waiting for over a month since their recovery. They're bandage have been remove since what happened. They'd watched the Hypnos before they even started since what happened when they overheard very words about, the Ancient Digital World . . .

 _. . . Ever since when a man approach them some time ago when he present them with his own D-Arc right in front of them and explain to them about very important mission they need to take care very important Digimon in powerful cliff hanger that expose them about SIX rarest surviving Digimon after Renamon and CyberDramon said about, tell them about the Ancient Digital World when a man said to them that few of them have survive._

" _Are you saying that," Renamon is almost speechless when she learn the new from him, "they're still alive?"_

 _A man nod to her as confirm agreeing._

 _Renamon now learn that six of them have survive the devastation assault. How could she don't know that some survive? How come she did not learn the news that, they survive? She learn that only few scrolls, books have survive but the rest is burn into crisp since the great inferno. CyberDramon is very well surprised that, some of them have survive. Ever since he was a different Digimon before he met Ryo. He learn and read the Ancient Digital World was written in ancient chart but he doesn't know who written and now he learn that six of them did survive the fallen Doomsday. Even Terriermon and Guilomon are also surprised when thing are off the hook when a shock coming along on them._

 _Ryo is deeply confused from what that man said about six survivor. "What does he mean, six survivors? I'm not following, what he mean."_

" _He mean that only few of them have survive since the Ancient Digital World," this time Terriermon step up and replied back to Ryo._

" _We know that," said Rika. When she cross her arm together and find it amuse. "Tell us the name about them so that we can babysitter them to make them safely or whatever we're doing."_

 _A man look at her and see "don't trust" issue. Of course he should shut up her for being anxious behaviour, of course he did her about her father who abandon her since she was child will make her even madder. Of course he did overstep her, for the time being when he answer out._

" _The name you will discover since the moment you will survive in another world. The name you will remember since the moment the Digital World to reshape themselves into differential version."_

 _And this time Rika have no clue what he mean is. Even Takato, Henry and Ryo are also confusing and quite puzzling about "another world," and "differential version," those word are not sure what he mean when Takato said to him._

" _Another world?" he asked him nicely, without rudely to him since he anger out to him._

" _You mean that, the survivors that somehow trap in another dimension?" Henry educate guessing to him when a man nod sideway from his minus misspoken."_

" _I didn't say trap in another dimension," he correction to him. "I said that differential version, a version is not a shape to compare to your Digital World. But differential tiredly."_

" _Hold on!" Yamaki finally understand the logic what that man said about. "Are you saying that different Digital World is not related to other Digital World?"_

" _If you know what I'd mean is," he replied to him in confirm acknowledge, "then yes. Some Digital World are related to other world, including my own world."_

" _Your own world?" Rika quickly overheard from him. "Then, you are not from the world, are you?"_

 _A man sigh out from his mouth and slowly rubbing his temple and quickly close his eyes. "I shouldn't said that," he said to himself, but quietly and reopen his eyes from his confession expression. "If you want to learn more about me, I suggestion to keep your mouth quietly. But then again; I 'm afraid that I can't help you."_

 _Takato gasp. "How comes?" he might ask._

" _I'm sorry," he apologise to him and the other Tamers in confess admitted tone. "It's my job to pass down as a messenger to give a very important mission to protect six rarest Digimon from the upcoming threat that many Digimon are getting their hands of them. Many Digimon are waiting for them, until they'd failed for waiting before many wars comes along."_

 _Takato ask a very important question to him. "How many Digimon did waited for them?"_

" _Over 500," he answer out to him. "And many of them didn't make it since many wars that corrupted in the Digital World, that expose since them so they decided not to waiting for them, ever since."_

 _And this time, the Tamers, Yamaki, and the Hypnos are shock, deeply immoral shock that many Digimon in the Digital World are waiting for them have failed since the corruption in the Digital World. Renamon and the others Digimon are also immoral shock that, they didn't know that many Digimon are waiting for them and turn out to be complete failure. They have no idea that over 500 Digimon have failed for waiting them since many corruption in the Digital World. How come they didn't informed them? What else that the Digital World are hiding? So many question and answer they wanted to know. If they do know . . . then they'd nothing can do, to accepted their fate on the other Digimon that, they waiting for them. Takato and the others now know what happened and learn that only six of them did survive the Ancient Digital World . . ._

. . . Takato and the others are continuing watching the Hypnos team, Riley and Tally are putting so much pressure on to them and working very hard to create portal for them to travers them another dimension world, that is different to compare their world. They never witness to Riley and Tally are putting up a fight and better yet, they're almost exhausted, but they can't keep up the pressure, they must keep trying for the sake of the Tamers and the Digital World that, they depending on them. They had hope for them, since they overheard that man said about.

Ever since they'd arrive and witness to see Hypnos main fortress and their main Holy Grail. They're truly speechless to see such incredible advance technologies they never seen before. Yamaki told them, that how they trace so many Digimon to give them an advance warning. That's was happened after they regain their strength when Mr. Yamaki show them his Holy Grail.

Ryo is on a worry sported since what happened about "an old friend", from his forgotten past . . .

 _. . . After when a man said to them about how many Digimon are waiting for them before he make a move. A man continuingly said to them about a very important mission on the Tamers about protecting six rarest Digimon._

" _Now you learn about very important mission you need to take care of it," a man continue said to them in one last offering to them. "Your task is too look after them. I know you don't trust with your personal issuing excused. But you have to trust me. I'm no liar," he add on. "But believe I know everything from the beginning. And I know that one day, you want full answer."_

 _The Tamers didn't say anything to him nor Mr Yamaki. A man was right from the beginning: full answer. If that man said is true about rarest Digimon. What type of Digimon, they never seen before? Was it a new type something else that combine different Digimon to create a perfect form? Renamon remain to be silent, including Guilomon, Terriermon and Cyberdramon. They remain stillness about less than a minutes when a man is beginning to walk away when Takato, the leader of the Tamers quickly said to him, that he wants answer including his friends and his ally._

" _Hold on," he shout out to him and caught his attention when a man is stop near in front of Tally and Riley. "You said you wants answer? I wanted to know, what really to our friend, Beelzemon?"_

 _A man look behind his shoulder and see true Digi-Tamers inside Takato, although he had a hunch. There's something else that Takato or Rika they wanted to ask about it._

" _I wanted to know about Beelzemon," he slightly demand to him. "I know that Beelzemon is one of the Seven Demon Lord and I know that his sin is Gluttony. What I mean that, is Beelzemon is fallen under a spell to severe that Digimon, we never seen before. Answer me!"_

 _A man refuse to say to him, but he remained him those words since what happened when he was kid when dark storm approach him from his darkest nightmare. Once he look at Takato's eyes when he finally said to him._

" _Beelzemon have something inside his data core, that he wouldn't remember since he was Impmon," he answer out when a gasp comes out from Takato and the others. "Inside is like nothing will never see before in your life, something is not belonging to that Digital World or to your world."_

" _What do mean, exactly?" Takato is stating cool from what that man said about._

" _You will find out sooner or later," he said to him and he begun to walk away when Riley and Tally is trying to stop when Yamaki quickly halt them to let this man go. Because he's got all the clue he needed from his upcoming reported that he require._

 _Before a man is approaching the door when he slowly look at Ryo behind his shoulder. Of course that man knows about that boy right from the beginning. Ryo look at him when he look back like he something rather than he didn't know about like for what._

" _Oh yeah, Ryo," he said to him before he leave. Ryo is slightly confusing. "If you fell ready to travel another reality world, like you didn't know. An old friend wish to say 'hi' to you."_

 _And since then a man left. And Ryo is in shock, deadly shock. An old friend to him, like he didn't know about. Who this old friend he speak off? Ryo have no living memory about his friend, apart from Rika and the others. But this old friend he's speak up is very new to him . . ._

. . . Ryo keeps thinking about it ever since. That man know something that he didn't know about. Ryo must learn about it. Ever since he journey to the Digital World with Cyberdramon. He's doesn't remember what happened since he's arrival. He tried to remember what happened but it's all blur since then.

Whoever that person who knows all about it. That man is comes from other world or their world by using his express actor look. But the D-arc is very real since he look it. If that man show up again, he need further answer about an old friend of his.

Takato is way over his head. Of course he keep thinking about Beelzemon from the moment when he first met him as an evil Digimon. Until he comes a friend to him. Until he learn that Beelzemon is one of the Sin Lord, which he didn't know about it ever since. He promise to the kids, Ail and Mako that he promise them to get Impmon, when Meri is looking after them. If the Hypnos is creating a portal to another world, then a Tamers will get Impmon and look after the rarest Digimon.

* * *

 **A/N: Can the Tamers create a portal that led toward Reality 01? Will the DATS learn about the Ancient Digital World? Stay tune. The story, well the DATS thought it was Yggdrasil, but it's out that it wasn't it. They did defeated when Marcus and Agumon use their DATA Charge to destroy it when Marcus use his remain fist to destroy, that's why they believe it was Yggdrasil. Though who know why a man said to Ryo that usually come from Reality 01 with Ken before he arrive in the Tamers World. Quite interesting fact, would you say? Anyway, the next time take about few days of months, you know college stuff. Stay tune for chapter 8 of few day/months time.**


	9. Chapter 8: The DD have arrive in America

**A/N: Sorry, I took so long, because you know college stuff, that you need, so enjoy while you can.**

Chapter 8: DigiDestineds arrive in America

Alvin and his brothers are still taking a long nap from their long flight from Japan. They should get some rest rather than playing in the pool to take a morning dip. Well, Alvin couldn't resist of his friend is in immoral danger since his outcome panic in Japan after they're main contest with the Chipettes. Of course Kasirmon did calm him down from his panic statement about whole military thing about answering question in public statement about Digimon since what happened years ago when they told them about Digimon rampaging since they were small at their time.

It approaching 11: 45 am when Alvin is the first one who got up from his nap time. Of course that Alvin hate nap time since in kindergarten class without his friend. He slowly rubbing his eyes when he saw Kasirmon is still sleeping. He was hoping that he wasn't there since what happen hours ago before Simon and Theodore got up. He carefully left go Kasirmon arm and place it gently without awakening up from his sleep. He giving out his late morning stretch and let it go from his yawn and continuing rubbing his eyes. He notice when he saw Simon and Theodore are still sleep until few second later when Simon was about to open his eyes when he saw his Xozakmon who leaning against his shoulder fast sleep. Simon know that the bond between is growing strong between him and his partner.

Theodore is the last one who got up from his sudden relaxing. When he laying on top of his pillow like a cushion or a mattress. He notice he saw Healermon is sleeping right next to him and placing his head right next to Theodore. Both boys give out their late morning stretch and giving out a yawn from their mouth and rubbing their eyes from their deep sleep. They reminded them when they were little when they'd taking a nap apart from Alvin who hate nap time since in Kindergarten class. Many school teacher said to him that Alvin is quite a handful that he refuse to eat, refuse to play with their friends apart from Simon and Theodore. That's before when they'd met the Chipettes about one years headed of them. Before they'd become friend with them ever since.

Alvin felt something in his stomach so he carefully don't to disturb Kasirmon when he carefully jump down from the sofa and heading toward the stairs. Simon and Theodore know that Alvin is heading toward the bathroom. They carefully jump down from the sofa when they notice they'd saw Dave in his office that he is busying in his recording studio. Of course their "foster dad," is working so hard in the recording studio. They should get Dave out from his office to spend quality time with them. Of course Dave recommend to be independently chipmunk, because they take care of themselves and handle themselves to make their own dinner. But that is not true from what Healermon, Xozakmon and Kasirmon said about. They convince Dave so many time to have extra time with them, to have some fun, not working in his office. But Dave insisted them to play with them. That is when they manage to delete Dave's work and burn his record notes so that Dave would use them again. Dave did however manage to bring them but Dave didn't know that, they use a software virus on his work so it's corrupted everything in there that his work will during in next week, until the bubble burst on Dave Seville latest work. That was happened about 2 years ago after they transformation into their Rookies. Of course that Dave did bought another laptop to finish his work, except however when their friend told him as a warning. Dave did put anti-virus protection for stopping them to use that virus for destroying works. Its take forever to resemble his not since they burn and delete his original work, if he's using the correct notes from what he remember in the past.

That is Dave punishment for not playing with them, except however he did play with them since they were little munks back in their time before he busying in his office. According from them that Dave is a workaholic who spend time at his office to create a perfect sound for his music and their latest song. He need however did play and have fun. Not getting into trouble.

They slightly heard something from upstairs that its coming from the bathroom that they suspected its Alvin who having some business he wanted to take care since he ate little bit too much breakfast well apart from Theodore who ate like pig who wanted second breakfast. Last time when Theodore have three breakfast in one morning until he got very stomach problem for eating so many food in third in one morning. So Healermon made a recommend to them that Theodore shouldn't have third breakfast. So they agreed.

Once Alvin already down the stairs with bare nothing feet. Of course it pretty hot outside and slightly from the inside so Alvin and his brothers have decided to wear bare nothing on their feet.

"Sorry I took so long," he apologise to them, knowing he is vert despite to go.

"Thanks for notices," Simon thanking him and quickly heading toward the stair that he too wanted go to the bathroom.

"Don't stay to long, Simon," said Theodore. "Because, you know I really need to go."

"I wouldn't," he promise him while he continuing up the stairs as echo though the living room.

Alvin is heading toward his brother Theo and seeing him that he is very despite to go. He reminded himself when he was a kid that he is very despite needed a bathroom when he ask Dave years ago. But that's dwell in the past, he doesn't want to talk about it since what happened. He can see that Kasirmon is fast asleep in quite heavenly. He love him very much, like a personal father figure and excellent brother to him who understand everything what he said to him, so many years ago. Well apart from Simon that he understand every word from him in knowledgeable word he said to him few years about every science word he using. But Alvin mainly understand from what Simon said about, but the rest he couldn't understand what he saying well apart from Kasirmon that he understand everything he need to know. He slightly notice that Xozakmon and Healermon are still sleep, when he heard footstep coming down the stair that Simon have finish his business.

"Okay, Theodore," Simon said to his youngest brother. "You're up."

"Thanks," Theodore obliged him and quickly heading toward the stair leaving Simon and Alvin alone, and of course Dave Seville who still business in his office for his record company.

Alvin and Simon look back at Theodore when he heard a voice who's belong to . . .

"If you keep staring one by one. You going mental," and that voice is belong to Kasirmon who hear everything he hear.

Alvin smile to him. "You knew that we're awake this all time."

Kasirmon open his eyes with his happy, expression smile when he look at them, "Who said 'I'?"

Alvin and Simon look at Xozakmon and Healermon are also up from their long relaxation nap. And giving out their playful grin to them, that they playing with them since the moment Alvin, Simon and Theodore got up without notice.

All three unknown child-like Digimon are wearing different clothes since they'd got up. Kasirmon is wearing dark cherry-red shirt with dark navy indigo blue with snow white shoe. Xozakmon is purple top with impression logo symbol said "ROCK 'N' ROLL" that he bought it several years ago from that main contest in white, strong bold letter with beige light cream jean and white shoe like Kasirmon. Healermon is baby sky blue, t-shirt with light chocolate brown overall he decided to wear it today with same white shoe. He did take off his disguise wig since what happened before in Japan since yesterday term. He have Patamon-like wings, smaller in avenge size of a human head in pure white colour that attach toward his head ever since he was a different Digimon.

Alvin and Simon are also surprised that, they did know since they got it. Until they remember since then.

"You use your 'fake sleep' so that you pretend that we got up every time," Simon currently suggestion to him. "Damm, I almost forget since what happened since I'd lost court. That's . . . uh . . . uh . . ."

"20 in a row," Xozakmon answer out to him in correction notified.

"Yeah that's why," Simon nervous laugh to him by slowly rubbing his arm in act of grief. Theodore comes down the stair that he finish in the bathroom.

He approaching toward his brother in confusing statement when he ask Alvin and Simon to know what's going on, after he done his business.

"What's going on?" he said to his brothers.

"Let's just say that- -" Alvin replied to him.

"Our friends is using the same advance they did before," Simon adds on and finish Alvin's sentence.

Theodore look back at them and see they're wide awaken. He thought they'd still sleep, until it hit him. He remember, well he remember quite clearly, that they using a pretend stage like Sleeping Beauty theory like he saw in Walt Disney DVD they'd watch together since they were at their time. And also he did remember when they take acting class like a professional pro who understand about acting since in drama class.

"Don't tell that, they didn't again, they did?"

Healermon giggle out from him. "You got that right, Theo."

"We're using the same method we using, since what happened in our house," Xozakmon explain to them. "Like burglary, or uninvited guest without permission to enter Dave's house."

"Yeah," Kasirmon currently agree. "Well, except that last one was clearly misunderstand-able since we thought it was a robber."

"Until it was Dave who dress like a cat burglar," Healermon who almost yell out that causing Dave a headache. "I mean, Dave dress like a cat, like Batman's 'secret' villain, Cat woman from Batman from the creator who build Batman is Bob Kane."

"I remember that Simon love that programme, every time he like that show a lot," said Xozakmon. "I love Batman. He even got his Batman costumed, since in Halloween."

"Okay, okay," Simon face is getting blushing from what his friend said about his favourite programme since that time. "I get it now. Thanks for asking."

"I know, I know," Xozakmon understood from him. "Never told anyone in public or in school about your secret superhero."

"Yeah," Alvin currently agree with him. "I mean what's so important that you love Batman since you watch it. Of course I like that series since I like superhero."

"Of course you like superhero," Simon said to him. "We can change the subject, I'm started getting really annoy right about now."

"Of course, Simon," Xozakmon agree with him, about his self-arrogance since what happened earlier-on. "Let me remind you that's the girls are coming around shortly that, Maidenmon, Joymon and Astemon are wanted to know how's our journey in Japan in the main concert."

Simon's head shook up that he remember from yesterday night. "I'd almost forget about that part."

"Me neither," Alvin agree with him. "But I may I remember that all three of you fall in love with them ever since after we met the Chipettes."

All three male-Digimon are blushing from their face of course they, do, love them ever since they'd first met them in school years ago when they fell in love in unknown reason since they'd saw them. Alvin, Simon and Theodore have never forget to see their friends are deeply with them. Of course since on yesterday that, they're silently secret in love after they come back from Japan.

"Let's not," Kasirmon stammering to him. "Clearly that you saw and you know that we're in love with them."

"Who's in love," suddenly a voice approach behind that cause Kasirmon, and the others jump out from their Digi-skin that Maidenmon, Joymon and Astemon have enter the house without even notices.

Maidenmon is still wearing her English nun-look like, but Astemon is wearing different clothing with baby blue top with light baby pink circle at the centre of his chest, with long skirt in cherry red with red and red trainers. Her hair is still the same look as before in short long blonde hair. Joymon is also wearing some Jeanette's clothing, well some of them are Brittany that's combine together to form a perfect dress for her. They approach toward the living room and see Alvin and his brothers along with their Digimon partners in odd confusing statement that, they didn't know about it.

"Nothing personally exactly," Simon said to them."

"Yeah," Alvin firmly agree with his brother concern in nervously laugh to him. "Nothing too personally I would guess."

"I see," Astemon find hard to agree with them with The Look on them. She use that look against upcoming threat since Derek from the boy when she beat him up like a professional wrestler who can take down any opponent. She could be the next WWE next female champion in female wrestler she can fought with.

Joymon heavenly sigh out lightly, "Don't give them The Look," she said to her. "You remember when happened last time when you beat up Derek in school that he wanted to bully someone?"

She scoff at her. "That boy, need respect to learn the understandable about bring friend with them," consulting to her.

"And also that you almost beating Officer Dangus," again she said to her about Officer Dangus about since while ago.

"Actually that was me," confession from Kasirmon. "Because he was about to arrested Alvin for unknown reason."

"Oh," she understand from him. "I see what you mean."

The boys know what happened that Officer Dangus got minor injury to him about that, the boys don't understand why Dangus was about to arrested him for unknown assault. Kasirmon did see everything from what that foolish cop was doing to him when he quickly tackling him and beat down very heavenly and take him to the hospital. Kasirmon told the others officer that Dangus is using threaten misunderstand-able word on Alvin Seville from what's charge he said to him. The officer believe from what he said to him. Davis almost lost his job when he was told to apologise to Alvin from his minor excused to him, when he look at Kasirmon by giving him The Look. Dangus never forget what happened since that time. They were wondering why Dangus is making an arrest to him, since Dave learn what happened when he saw Kasirmon fist was cover in blood was belong to Officer Dangus.

Dave told the officer to 'arrest' him. And putting him in the detention hall for the rest of his life. But they can't arrest him that, Kasirmon told them everything law and justice about crime and discrimination. So they decided not to arrest him. The boys and the girls know that Dave doesn't like them since they were different form back them before the girls met them.

Theodore is getting to know where the girls is. They promise they should be there right about now.

"Where's the girls?" Theodore said to them to know what happen to them.

"They're on their ways shortly," Maidenmon answer out to him. "I thinking that Brittany is taking too much time to decide which dress we wanted to try on today. You know making her own look to attach male attention," she sigh out from her mouth. "I wish she could stop using her lust, she'll never know what happened since anyone can see her lusting look."

"I did told her so many time," Astemon clarified to her. "Not to use so many makeup, I mean what's wrong with her."

"She's always trying to make herself beautiful," Alvin said to her although she agree with Maidenmon and Astemon about Brittany's beauty.

Simon is adjusting his glasses, "hardly enough."

"Well, I think you need to stop about using overconformed about poor Brittany," Maidenmon said to them. "I know I said thing about her, but you know she is my friend. Of course the truth is that, she won't leave me behind. Since I becoming world famous fashion designer to support many people from my idea."

Alvin never thought that Brittany wouldn't leave her friend behind. He reminded himself when he too won't leave with Kasirmon since then. He love him very much like brother to him. That of course he love his own brothers, Simon and Theodore that, he wouldn't leave them ever since.

Simon and Theodore know about Alvin softest weakness, but they never imagine or they knew about Brittany softest wouldn't her behind whatever reason. She alright in main contest in Japan, except however she's little worry about her since they arrival in Japan. Despite however they know that Maidenmon is world excellent fashioner designer to make such an excellent getup to attach her main pupils. She design so many clothes from men, woman and children in different sizes and different weight in small, medium and large and some are extra-large depending on their weight. She did run her company in short time notice, so that she as her loyal friend to keep an eyes out on her public business. They did pay a visit several time after school, including weekend. One time they accidently stumble upon at her meeting about public discuss, but hat's dwell in the past. They did apologise to her about her personal meeting, except they giving them a token to access any main building apart from the main security, that Alvin was almost caught from them, that he want to find Kasirmon long ago since he's disappearing until he found him with Maidenmon to have their personal time. So Alvin is going to leave them be, of course he know that two of them are emotional love to each together.

He did apologise to the main security guards for trespass for his work, before he make himself out before they caught him.

"But for now," she adding on them. "We'll wait for them. In the meantime, tell us about your exploring in Japan."

"Glad you ask," Healermon steps up. "We took so many photo in Japan and see so many products they well in store."

"You better not taking that guy who owner that store," Xozakmon remind him since what happened.

"I didn't," he whisper to him and caught him relief from what. "Like you said, he's well jealous to look after his one famous collection he ever bought." He quickly jump down from the sofa to get something for them.

"What does he mean the owner?" Joymon makes a sudden rephrase to them in odd confusing. "Something bad happened in Japan was it?"

Kasirmon remain calm that he knew that one of them will speak or better yet all six of them went to know what really happened them since in Japan before their contest started.

"We'll explain to you, after Healermon is getting his camera for his sideshow project," he promise to them. "Right now, let's get some popcorn. Because you have no idea that he took so many photos."

All of them 'aww' out in disappointment apart from Kasirmon and Xozakmon that knowing that Healermon took so many photo to make such an excellent slideshow paragraph. Last time they explore in the cave when he took so many photo in quick second and also few months they went to Disneyland to see their favourite character since they were little at their time. When Healermon took a lot of photo. They told him so many time about not talking so much photo. Of course they now learn that his favourite hobby is: taking so many photo. They could hide the camera, of course Alvin and his friends learn that Healermon is an excellent tacker can find certain thing. Kasirmon and Xozakmon did told them about taking less photo, not so many because it will damage the photo chip inside their camera or their phone.

He currently agree for not damaging the camera chip, but they never told to take so many photo. Well they didn't know notice that he delete quite few of them. That's good news.

"You kidding me?" said Simon.

"What can you say," he said to him. "He's an excellent photographer and he's also excellent sculpture artist with certain junk he's collecting to create his art work."

"Not mention he plays well in my drum kit," said Theodore. "Who know he have such an excellent talent on my drum kit."

"We're professional," Astemon said to him. "We know about music, art, film and gardening ever since we're becoming pro."

"You got that right," Joymon agree with her about many thing they can do over couple of years since then.

"And also that, they release their very first album, since two years ago," Alvin exclaimed out when they sing out their very first song called Last One Stand.

"Oh yeah," said Kasirmon while he still relaxing in his sofa. "I remember that song, we won few Gammy Award Winning from our best song, well apart from who wanted us to the new Power Ranger song."

"I remember some of our song were major hit," Xozakmon add on to him. "Such as Last One Stand, Everything You Want, Ruby-Ruby-Ruby and few more. Some I don't remember since we sing that song."

"You mean, Butterfly?" Kasirmon bink out from Xozakmon action.

"Yes," he cried out to him. "That's the one."

Kasirmon sigh out from his mouth. "That song was base in Japan. We know the lyric from him, of course we understand every word in Japanese."

"I know," he teasing playful to him. "I mean some song are well hit from time-to-time. I mean, should they give us Japanese Gammy Award. I would like to see what it look." Suddenly a pillow flew by and hit toward Xozakmon face by Kasirmon when he quickly throw right toward him about Xozakmon teasing playful expression joke from him.

"What did I say?" dumbfounder on Xozakmon face when he garb that pillow from his face.

Right until when Healermon quickly come down the stairs with a camera on his hand and something else he carrying that he wanted to show something.

"Sorry I took so long," he apologise to them.

"That's okay," Astemon accepted his apologise for taking so long. Few while ago that Healermon feel in love with Astemon when Theodore and Eleanor look upon them and see love between them ever since.

Joymon notice she saw something else on Healermon left hand. "What's that you got there?"

Healermon is little confuse when he look at his left hand. "Oh, that," he laugh a little. "I found my camera, but don't worry I manage to delete fewer picture that some I don't like. And also I thought we can watch a film."

"What kind of film you got there?" said Madienmon.

"Toy Story and . . . one Muppet movie, I think." He answer out to her.

Alvin and his brothers shock and grasp that, they love Disney movie since they were little munks, including Muppet movies that they love. They love them ever since, they continuing watching them. Alvin like Animal, Simon like Girzo and Theodore like Frizzy (the orange bear). Kasirmon and the others like it as ever. They love them to see how the puppeteers to have excellent skills to master those puppet. They favourite voice actor is Frank Oz, in fact they went to see him in personal and took a photo of course and ask few several question about it. But the Disney they like even more, well few of them that, they didn't like.

They like several films, like: Monster Inc. Finding Nemo. 101 Dalmatian which of course is Kasirmon and Simon favourite. Jungle Book, Healermon favourite, including Theodore. Nightmare before Christmas its Kasirmon and Alvin favourite, but Theodore doesn't like it when Dave tried to switch off that it upset him, when Kasirmoin quickly hit David on his face not to hard that he recommend him to leave it alone. They told Theodore, so the film crew is using plaster model like clay like Wallace and Gromit they'd watch. Now that Theodore have finally understand what it mean. They do love Lion King, which it is very classic that they love about lion. Kasirmon love one film, The Black Cauldron, it very dark and very spooky that he love that Disney film. The others, they don't like, but Kasirmon love it. And one that they all like when the girls need come along to see Beauty and Beast that, they like to see such excellent film they'd love. Of course that Alvin, Simon, Theodore are now eight years olds, but still, they loved Disney film ever since.

"Hmm," Maidenmon find it interesting. "I think it's a good idea to watch that film, since it summer holiday, after all."

"I would mind to see those," Astemon firmly agree with her. "Should we wait for them? I know that Brittany takes time."

"Actually," Joymon step forward and said to them. "They're already here."

Joymon is right, Brittany and her sisters did arrive few while ago about less than a minutes. They didn't see this coming well apart from Joymon who saw everything to keep an eye out in case they tried to sneak through the door. Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor arrive the Seville resistance in different clothing. Brittany is wearing her favourite top which they know is pink with dark blue jean with red and pink shoe she got it from a shoes shop she bought months ago. She did wear her favourite bracelets for some time well apart from school knowing about school's rules. Jeanette is wearing her light violet top with light clear blue jean with light purple trainers she's going to wear and as for Eleanor she wear her light green button top with dark green skirt with blue shoes with long white sock right toward her knee.

They arrive and approach toward them when Alvin said to them.

"Took you guys long enough," Alvin said to them by crossing his arm together.

"Sorry we're late," Jeanette official apologise to them. "Because that Brittany need to pick which dress she's going to wear."

"I did not," Brittany replied to her. Until she is dumbfounder. "Did I?"

Maidenmon find it amuse from what Brittany said to her about lying. Of course she told her so many time about her lusting look about her inner beauty when she told her about Greece legend about one woman that most beautiful woman of all of Greece and mange to fall in love with Poseidon when she ask Athena after her lover comes by. When they both anger her that they transformation her into fearsome Medusa. Brittany did read about it long ago in history class about Ancient Greece mythology.

"Of course you did," Eleanor said to her. "We're been waiting about less than 4 minutes before we make our move."

"Tell me about it," Kasirmon mumbling to himself without anyone notice.

"You wish," Xozakmon is doing the same thing with Kasirmon to make himself relaxing in his chair.

They waited for few second when Healermon step forward and quickly change the subject from what happen today, despite however he can hear them muttering word that Alvin and his friends couldn't hears it. He's going to have a word with them. But not yet.

"Okay," he fined it deeply emotional. "Moving on," he quickly clear his throat like earth people did since he saw them how did, they do that. "Now you all here, I bought my camera and after that we could watch these film." He show the girl about two opinion film they going to pick. The girls love Disney film, since in kinder garden. But the Muppet, they don't mind to watch, of course they like one certain character they like Miss Piggy, to see her in excellent skill like personal secret agent.

"I see that you like the Muppet to see Miss Piggy's famous footwork in different films," Healermon said to them. "I know you all like her so much. We could watch it, or watching Toy Story 2."

Jeanette have a moment thought for a little while. She did love Miss Peggy from every Muppet movies she like, including the Muppet Show with every special guests such the actor who play Clark Kent, Mark Hamill and many more.

"Actually we could watch the Muppet movie like a family movies. Remember, when we were little we watch together and made us - - well of course apart from them that, they're usually in different form back then."

"Oh yeah," Eleanor is starting to remember. "I remember, they were different than before, they usually cute with different, until they become slightly different from what I'd seen. Any idea, how they change into something new."

"Well to be honest," Simon confession to him. "That I haven't found a single clue to know why they change. Anyway," he quickly change the subject, "will talk about it later. Right now, we wanted to show your friend some slide photo since we come back from Japan."

"Could we watch the movies, after this?" Theodore is very desperate to see the Muppet movies or Toy Story 2, knowing he love them.

"We promise Theo," Alvin said to him. "Once we show them the photo, then we can watch the film. Beside, Dave here is too busying in his office, hearing nothing a of sort."

Kasirmon sight out from his mouth. "For once I agree from you Alvin that Dave need so quality time with you, except that he change their nappy when they were babies."

"Really?" Brittany seem little bit surprise that she didn't know that cause Alvin and his brother cheeks are brush from what Kasirmon said about nappy change. "I didn't even notice it," she sarcastically when her sisters roll their eyes apart from Maidenmon, Joymon and Astemon that they know about her acting class.

"No-no-no," Xozakmon quickly upper hand her. "You need to remember about your acting skill, if you wanted to be my mext film, of course it may take little longer from what I'd see before." He know that Brittany would make an excellent stunning actress when she's older, of course she need to pass so many drama class before they will accepted her. "And next time," as a reminder, "no sarcastically since you saw the photo of them, when they were babies.

"Oh please," Brittany scolded herself.

"I mean it, Brittany," his voice is becoming more adult like Dave and Officer Davis. "The more you do it. Then I won't accept you in my next blockbuster film."

That word hurts Brittany's heart. Although that Xozakmon that he knows about Brittany characterised since she told him about his next film he going too created, but it's next about days or week to come up best idea they possible to think off. Of course his trusted film crew put everything they did. Of course he won so many Oscar Award and tell them about his film crew for doing excellent hard working job they ever did. He put the Oscar to his company, that it's not his, it the crew of all people they work for him. Brittany gaze upon him and give him the looks with sweet puppy-dog eyes trick, of course it won't works on him. When Brittany sigh out for defeated.

"Okay," she confess and sigh out once more. "You win, literally."

Xozakmon giving her a cunning look upon her, but of course he's only interesting is Joymon. Not Brittany, of course they consider to be friends. Once they finish their talk when Healermon is using his human clear throat that caught them attention for them.

"I hate to break it up to," he said to them politely. "Should we the photo, that, they wanted to know about our trip in Japan."

"Good idea." Kasirmon agree with him. "I'll go and get the projectile screener."

"And I'll go to get some popcorn," Theodore add on to them and quickly jump down from the sofa and heading toward the kitchen.

"Some save for me, Theo," Alvin request to him while Theodore is heading toward the kitchen to get some popcorn for him, his brothers, the girls and of course his friends.

Once they waiting for the projectile screener, unknown to them, that someone is spying for them from the beginning without anyone notices right in front of them in Seville's house to keep an eyes out on the Chipmunks, the Chipettes and six rarest Digimon.

* * *

Bokomon and Neemon are having an excellent time in the today world, after they defeated Lucemon since the outcome break though since he trying to recreate in the Digital World under his image. The Three Great Angel have reverted back into their Rookies after what happened in the past since Cherubimon's rampage berserk when he corrupted his data-soul into dark version of himself. Until he finally understand the emotion between his only friend and he forgive them.

Bokomon and Neemon are checking on them and see their fast sleep. Their Rookies form Patamon, Lopomon and Salamon are the Three Great Angel also known as The Celestials. Their jobs is too look after the Digital World, like Royal Knights. Until something goes wrong between Seraphimon, Ophanimon about the consultation of Cherubimon behaviour. Until they now learn that Cherubimon have embrace his darkness that corruption him insane. Despite that Cherubimon is a Mega-level when Ten Legendary return and stop his madness, only six chosen children have enter the Digital World to stop evil Digimon for destroyed the Digital World and stopping two Royal Knight who's under control by Lucemon madness.

Legendary Warrior have defeated Lucemon from his Chaos Mode, Dragon form Mode and his True Form was gift it by the spirt of Three Great Angels who guided them and help them about Lucemon other appearance that he couldn't control. Thanks to the Great Warrior Susanoomon who defeated him in one single move to cut him to price except he sacrifice himself to protect the human when Lucemon Ture Form swoop in and injected him for messing his business. That is when, the Digital World have restore once more. Bokomon did promise them to write down in books since their hero have return to the Digital World and soon no one haven't see them since.

Once both of them are checking on them, knowing that one day that Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon will return once more.

"I'm so glad they finally fall to sleep," Neemon said to him when Bokomon nodding to him. "Ever since Lucemon's gone. Peace have finally restore."

"Tell me, about it," Bokomon agreed him and slowly almost close the door, so that the light will shine upon them. Last he slightly accidently close the door and them finch and scream about screaming in the dark that, they hate.

"Come on," he continuing said to him. "We're got work to do."

"Aw," he whine out. "Do we have to?"

Bokomon quickly hit him on the head for being dumbfounder. "Don't be such a baby. We did promise to write down in books so that future Digimon will read about them, of course how they defeated Lucemon."

"Yeah," he firmly agree with him, "I guess so."

They walking toward their main office since they found their new home. After peace restore in the Digital World, Bokomon, Neemon and his follow companions have found a perfect place to settle down after their eventful day in the Digital World. They have kitchen, bathroom, TV and of course beds and play set. Bokomon is sitting down in his wooden deck chair and continuing write about every words he remember from their amazing adventure. Of course he wrote about the Chosen of Fire, Air, Ice, Electric, Water, Steel, Light, Dark, Ground and Metal. He also wrote down about how they met Seraphimon the first Angel Digimon they ever met, well apart from hearing the voice of Ophanimon who guide them to seek out wisdom they did to help. He did wrote down about Legendary Warrior of Darkness who's usually working for Cheubimon who's nothing but a pawn of Lucemon.

He never forget what happen when Mercurymon who control a data form of Seraphimon and transform himself into ShadowSeraphimon. He wrote down lot since Lucemon is defeated, but as for Neemon, he's just resting doing nothing whatsoever.

Bokomon is on the tight spot about how they defeated two Royal Knights. He remember EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon who defeated them just before Lucemon arrive. But he can't line he remember. Maybe he's having memory problem to know what happen before the corruption madness over throne them. That could be the problem.

He slightly overheard Neemon snoring in blink of madness when he shout to him. "How many more time, never sleep during my writing!"

And this Neemon woke him from his napping when he slowly rubbing his eyes. "Aww man. I wish you stop ruining my beauty sleep."

"Well lazy head, if you stop sleep," He order him. "Then maybe you can help me to pile few paper I just put in several while ago."

"You mean those pile of papers are neat and tidy?" He ask him.

"Yes, that's why." Sudden confusion take place on him. "Why's that?"

Neemon answer and replied to him. "Because someone who make a correct order of your works," he point on the other slide of his work when Bokmon look toward his pointing direction when an immortal shocking and surprise.

His work are all in correct orders, when he remember he put them in number otherwise he don't makes up and he also remember which chapter he still on. He never seen so many paper are well in order and see few books case are stuck inside his paper work. He's was about to cry, but utterly sure when someone who infer his work about everything he know from their amazing adventure with six Legendary. He hop out from his seat and approach toward his working pile when he ask Neemon.

"I'd never seen anything like this before," he turn his head and look at Neemon. "How did you do that?"

"Beat me," he admitted to him. "I didn't do anything to touch your works. Well apart I had to be very careful not to damage your work."

"Then if you didn't do it, then who did?" Bokomon have a concern theory about it. If Neemon didn't touch all those paper, otherwise his work will all in mumble jumbo in each confuse number.

"You think that Patamon, Lopmon and Salamon did that?" Neemon said to him.

"Impossible!" he protested. "They with me this whole time."

"I'm just saying," he recommend to him until he caught something. "Hey! What's that over there?"

Bokomon look at the same direction and see an unknown books. The book however is very old despite was cover in dust that no-one haven't used it for a long time. But someone have enter the forgotten past that found very rare old book was hidden for more than century. Bokomon approach toward that unknown books knowing it cover itself in dust when he smear off the dust and quickly cough it out that the dust that's affect him and quickly clear it away. Once the dust is move away when he saw very rare brims stone was craved long ago with golden line in two odd like feather was shapely curved. They thought it's like Seraphimon armour plate when they saw it long ago. The edge was all line up. This book is very old from what Bokomon current suggest when he garb it.

Neemon look beside him and see very old book. When he saw him open the book in ancient odds word that he cannot fully understand what it mean.

"I'd never seen this book, before," he said to him in confession word. "Any idea what kind of book is it?"

"Beat me," he admitted to him. "The truth is that this book is very old from what I'd look like it."

"How can you tell?"

"Look at the writing," he explain to him in fully example when he currently point it. "See this writing was written long ago. I can't tell who can write down, but it's too hard to tell from what I'm looking at it. I have to say that this book was belong to The Ancient Digital World."

"Was that the time when AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon and the others Ancient were born?" Neemon makes a conjunction.

"No," he replied to him from his minus misspoken, "way before them. The ancient were very clever Digimon who wrote down in books for future Digimon to understand their educational knowledge since they wrote it down."

"But how come they stop it?" Neemon have no thought about the Ancient Digital World, well little he can think of. Bokomon have no other choice to drop a bombshell.

"Alas, they didn't. You may know the story that Chaos that destroyed them, every last one of them. Many Digimon are waiting for them including the Ancient Warriors have failed to see them again. Without them, they didn't know what REALLY happened in the Ancient Digital World. There's no book to know what happened since then."

"Not even Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon?" Neemon is making re-concern to them about the Three Great Angels.

"That was rumour, although from what say," Bokomon is not sure about them, that they know the story about the Ancient Digital World. "Beside with this book, we can find out about everything we want to know. Of course the ancient were very clever to write down so many thing that we didn't know it."

"What's about Lucemon?" Neemon is pretty concern about him, the Demon Lord of Pride.

"Actually," he answer out to him. "Lucemon did learn about them for some time, but he too didn't know what happened except however he learn the name of them, that he wanted them to be their own personal slave that he too wants to know happened since then. Of course, without him that Lucemon will never reshape the Digital World under his image."

Sudden a drop of paper fall out from one page. It's not the same page from what Bokomon and Neemon looks at it. The page from the book is cream white, but this one its drop is pure white. He soft falls down on the ground that caught them attention to see an unknown paper. They look at the paper.

"Hello?" said Bokomon acting quite curious when he garb that paper he saw and so is Neemon. "What this?"

"Beat me," he answer out to him. "It wasn't there before."

"I'm well aware, thank you," Bokomon frowned out at him when he read it.

"Well," Neemon is getting little impatience to know. "What does it say?"

"Alright," he snap out knowing that Neemon can be quite reckless. "It said here . . . 'Bokomon and Neemon, on behalf from what you discover about the Ancient Digital World that I left it to you about everything you know about the Ancient Past.

'This book contain so many lost secret was burying deepen in the Digital World. If you not sure how to translate the ancient word, then, there's nothing you can do but to wait when the time being. Although'."

"Talk about mean cruelled," said Neemon.

"Tell me about it," Bokomon accepted and agree from him and continuingly read about. Although that letter was right that, I can't fully understand about the ancient writing. "Let's see, way was I? Ah here you, go . . . 'I know that the Legendary Warriors who defeated Lucemon, but alas that they failed to destroy him because Lucemon's still live.' Lucemon alive!"

"Not cool!"

"I'm afraid it is," shock and speechless that Lucemon have survive all this time. How could no one can't see Lucemon resurrection since he data was expose and destroyed. Could it be, that Legendary Warrior have failed to destroyed Lucemon, since they didn't he's escapes and barely alive? "After all I'm writing about Lucemon defeat is now common of muck. Hold there's more: 'Lucemon maybe gone, and he's also the Demon of Pride, the leader of all Seven.' Of course that explain his prideful exception behaviour that he's the leader of all Demon Lord and his sin is Pride. 'And Lucemon will makes his own triumph once more. And one more things: There are six survivors of the Ancient Digital World and also I'd contact six Legendary Warrior that, they wanted to know about the Ancient Digital World and said to them that Lucemon is back. And I want you, to travel into another Digital World to protect six survivors to protect at all cost'."

That part when Bokomon and Neemon blink out from their surprised from what that paper from their incredible discover that's come with a shock from that unknown person or Digimon have wrote down about survivors.

"Six survivors?!" both exclaim out to each other.

"Do mean that . . ." hesitation from Neemon. "They still alive."

"After all this time that only few of them have survived," whisper out from Bokomon mouth in very surprise. "How come no one told us about only six? Six ancient Digimon have survive the Ancient Digital Wold from Chaos. How's that even possible they'd still live."

Neemon isn't quite sure from what Bokomon talks about 'told,' 'ancient,' and Chaos.' Even though that he learn that Lucemon have survive, but that's was 40 years ago in the Digital World time era was after his beloved empire have fallen for trying to control the Digital World and the human world under his image and becoming a ruler of all reality. If Lucemon did somehow survive, that mean is that the Legendary Warrior have failed to delete him.

Patamon, Lopmon and Gatomon approach toward when they herd their locomotive sound from them. They have no idea what's going on since they heard voice out loud and of course they know they belong to Bokomon and Neemon shouting voice that they learn something rather they don't know.

"What is going on?" Salamon said to them. "We're taking a nap and then we loud voice coming from you two."

"Care to explain what happen here?" Lopmon slightly demand to know.

Bokomon and Neemon know that Salamon and Lopmon are the original Ophanimon and Cherubimon, knowing they're Celestials knowing Patamon is Seraphimon since the Legendary chosen warrior did look Patamon's egg well, apart from when Bokomon is looking after him for some time. Of course they did manage to bring Seraphimon's data from Mercurymon data. Of course they would mind to have Seraphimon rookies form to come with them.

"Yeah," agreeing from Patamon with different voice. "Explain what happen."

Bokomon and Neemon look each other with exchanging look on them. When the guilt take place on them, that, they have no other choice to say to them about Lucemon's return and told about six survivors that survive the Ancient Digital World.

* * *

As the aeroplane landing in Central America coming from all this way from Japan nation when the plane is lowering it down on the ground by permission escort from the control station tower in America airport and permission granted for touchdown. The plane is slowly landing in the airport to soften the engine down, once the engine is cool down for little second when people of Japan coming out from the national aeroplane after the engine cool down.

The DigiDestineds have emerge out from the plane and heading toward American airport. Of course they remember that Mimi have been there before when her family move there several years ago that her father told his family about his job transvers after the original DigiDestineds defeated the Dark Masters and defeated the hardest task they never encountered after they defeated the Dark Master.

They're still very tried from their long flight journey, but they did have excellent sleep in the plane, of course it is the ONLY sleep they can get relaxing in the plane. They quickly change their watch and their Digivice knowing that American got different time limits to compare in their home town. Mimi did told them about to stay right beside her of course that Davis, Cody, Yolei, Kari and TK have been to New York several years ago when they encountered Fallen Angel who happened to be Second Ranks of all Angel Digimon, when the virus inside him that control him. They did told Ken about that Digimon which Ken haven't seen that Digimon, but Wormmon did told Ken about that Digimon, that he heard about him is very little about him.

Once they inside the national airport and get their suitcase. Of course some of them been there before need to check out before they leave the opening door. Izzy did log off his laptop several hours ago before he arrive in the aeroplane. They heading toward the metal detector to detect any hidden metal or any hidden metal or any hidden weapon such as bomb of knife for example. Once they all check out, well few of them got metal problem such as Digivice or Izzy's laptop. Don't worry told them that he switch off his main laptop screen, that he promise he won't hack any government building, (A/N: I know that the DigiDestineds speaks Japanese so I decided that Izzy can speak Japanese and English). Once the national security guard agree with Izzy's statement that he promise he would hack into America's government.

It's take less than 10 minutes to allow the DigiDestineds go through the metal detector that few of them are having certain check-up of any hidden object that implanted inside their clothing. Once it's all done they heading outside the main airport when they're totally exhaustion from their long flight and carefully passing though the metal detector where they completely knack after they long distance trip they been though.

"What a total bumper," Yolei is getting well annoying since what happen today. "I mean, we're waiting about less than 10 minutes in security search and waited about less than a minutes in the bathroom from our long distance miles. I mean, come on. Don't they know, we're the DigiDestineds who defeated MaloMyotismon?"

"Actually Yolei," Ken said to her in full explanation to know what happen. "After we defeated him, the local government in all over the world that they decided to detect any detail fragment remain, like hidden data-code. That's how the government come up with an idea to locate any Digimon are still hiding."

"What was it, exactly?" Yolei replied to him when Izzy said to her.

"About a year ago."

"And you never told us in the first place," Yolei shout out to him and cause Izzy finch when Ken is calming her down.

"I'm sorry," he apologise to her. "The truth is that the government told every counties about defence security protection to make that any Digimon have comes out from the portal that, they will contact us silently without notice," he cover himself with his laptop that he's wasn't willing eager to fight against her.

Once Yolei calm her down that she fully understand from what Izzy said about. "Oh, well that's make sense. And next time, tell us about it from what you notices," she reminded him and Izzy nod to her.

Once that sort when Tai and the others come back from the bathroom, well some of them are heading toward the body search detection in further need. They could contact their parents about their arrival in the airport but the signal is barely weak, so they decided to take thing outside the American airport.

They all seem pretty tried, including their Digimon partner apart the older DigiDestineds that, they'd still in the Digital World and promise them by Izzy, that, he'll bring them back as soon they arrive in America.

"You guys took long enough," said Yolei knowing that her friends is taking very long time in the bathroom. Of course she learn that some of them are heading toward the body search office to check any dangerous object are hidden inside their clothing.

"Sorry about it," Kari apologise while she still holding Gatomon, that she's sleep in Kari's arm. "We're waiting Davis, and my brothers since they found unknown metal inside their clothing."

"It's not my fault," Tai is making his excuse. "I told that guard, those are my keys. I try to tell time so many time."

"I'll say," Davis have to admit Tai's advice. "It took us about less than 5 minutes to make thing right."

"If those guard again, Davis," DemiVeemon spokes to him. "I'll give him a knuckle sandwich, if I had to."

Davis shushing him. "Quiet, you blown our cover. Luckily, no one can't see it." DemiVeemon quickly shush his own mouth from what Davis said to him while Davis is keeping an eye out of many people to see a talking stuff animal when people will suspected curiously to see what's going on.

"You need to be very careful," Yolei reminded him. "Izzy told me about local government will detect any digital remain since what happened years ago."

All of them caught something when Yolei said about 'government' from what she saying. They quickly blink their eyes in deeply surprised when Joe calmly said about local government.

"Pardon from what you saying that local government will detect any digital remain," Joe rephrase her about local government. "When was it, exactly?"

"About a year ago," Yolei replied to him. "When Izzy said to me that the government all over the world about defence security protection that any Digimon will comes out from the portal."

Tai is becoming more but slightly furious from what Yolei when he look at Izzy in further need. "How long do you know about it?"

When Izzy was about to said to him when Ken step though and said to him. "He said about a years when he read or hear in the local news about local government projection and they agree. I also read about it since Izzy told me that every counties agree about anti-Digital program about any Digimon remaining. Even though that we're so lucky that we're DigiDestineds that out government know about us, since we defeated several Digimon."

"Of course we did," Tai almost shout back at him, that he need to be quite that many people will heard Tai overacted voice that he could. "Those government have no right to detect any Digimon. There bullet are no match against them."

"That's how not going to happen," Izzy make his circumstantial to him for his inclusive. "The government that say that any DigiDestineds from different counties could contacts them in further need."

Tai can feel his relief from Izzy's references that the government should contact them about any new Digimon will appear in moment that, they contact them for further reason.

"I hate to break it up to you," Cody makes a polite excuse when they caught his attention. "Should we make a move? I mean this place is slightly overcrowded when I see so many people."

This time, Kari said to them that he agree with Cody personal advise. "I agree. We should get going."

Until everyone agree on Cody and Kari advice about over coming people to see so many perfect that may caught their eyes of them. It's take about less than 1 minutes to get out from the airport station. It may big and easily get lost. They may found a map that toward outside the main airport. Davis and his friend Digimon are still fast asleep from their long expensive when DemiVeemon is getting very tiredly that he decided to get some rest and relaxing in Davis' arm. Izzy quickly manage to open his laptop and log in the Digital Gate to bring back Agumon and the other back from the Digital World. They explain to them, where they been. Until they apologise to them for sudden delay that they having slight issue problem in the main airport so they accept what happen. Before they make their move, they contact their parents that's they're arrive in America and they replied to them, have a good day. Now they made a move, only question remain to them. Where is the location of Seville's residence?

Unknown to them that an black FBI agent car is parking outside near the airport that someone is spy them, when a small peek black window slowly side down quarter inch when a small deep back sunglasses is peeking though and see the DigiDestineds and their Digimon are standing in the open field. A spy is observe and closely watch them in undetected knowing their Digimon partners can sense any movement in clear distance. It reach a cell phone to make a quick call.

"It's me," the voice is happen to be a woman. "They're here. They arrive just like we plan. Any news of them?" she can hear everything from her voice caller. "I see, they take time before they make a move. Unbelievable, those guys. What should I do?" she nodded in determent agreement from what her caller said to her. "Got it. Operation: Gathering will soon complete. Once, DigiDestineds from different reality are assemble, then, they're job will protect the rarest. As soon as possible, they need to be hurry. I don't know that the enemy will get their hands on them, because Alvin, Simon, Theodore and the girls are in mortal danger."

* * *

 **A/N: In Digimon Movies in Japan version when Mimi, TK and Kari are went there before Davis comes along before they met Willes and his Digimon when Tai and the others were unknown disappearing and slowly revert them into their toddler version. But in English Dub version that only TK and Kari are the only one without Mimi before Davis and the other except Ken that they did met Willes. I think that the Japanese version got clear longest version. I did watch the dub version, except I'd learn that they extend in Japanese version because it's slightly too violence on the little children about over 9 years old, I think. Anyway, I'd decided to allow the DigiDestineds and their Digimon are going to America to locate the Seville's boys and their Digimon partner along with the girls as well. So, will the DigiDestineds can find them? Knowing that New York is very big place for them in their neighbour.**

 **AATC Fan: Those who's not keen on Officer Dangus or you like him that's fine. As for me, I don't really, really don't like him so much, true story for me. He's rude who always wanted to be a hero with famous Cops film he like it so much it and yes he got a family a nephew to be exact. I don't know if he had a brother or sister to be honest. So yeah, I really hate Officer Dangus, because he's in negative number below -5. Sorry, Dangus, no police academy trophy for you. I bet he will be very, very upset when I said to him.**

 **Story: The next one may take a while.**


End file.
